


Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

by Sarit



Category: Golf&Mike, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his "Chosen," his soulmate.  Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate.  Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family.  Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; Chapter: PG  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his "Chosen," his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 1

It was cold, raining and dark - that was all the small boy of twelve years old knew as he ran down back alleys, scaled fences and ran in and out of people. It was late fall and the nights were frigid; he'd only been looking for a warm place to stay for the night, but he had run into the wrong people. If he could outrun them, he would find a warm back alley in Shibuya to sleep. He might not find the needed shelter from the rain, but he would be warmer and safer than anywhere in Tokyo.

Sneaker clad feet sliding on wet grass, Ueda Tatsuya let out a soft 'oof' as he landed before scrambling up and running again. He turned a corner and spotted a door slightly ajar. Slipping inside, he pulled the door shut quickly and backed into the nearest corner to slide down to the floor and hug his knees to his shaking form, which was only clad in a thin red t-shirt and a pair of old ripped jeans. He pressed his face into his knees as he heard them, their footsteps and voices getting louder. He pushed himself as far back from the door, trying to stop his shivering and breathing so he wouldn't be heard as he hid his face in his knees. Then the door opened...

A hand reached out, taking hold of the young boy by the shoulder and lifting him, just as the door opened and the boys that had been chasing the small child entered. The dark figure placed a hand over the boy's mouth, his finger raised to his lips in a shushing gesture.

He was an exceedingly beautiful man; his piercing ice blue eyes seemed to dig into Tatsuya's very soul. The man was dressed all in black; the long traveling coat hiding the majority of his body from view. The only parts of him visible were his hands and face; his hands were delicate, almost girlish. His face was framed with long dark brown hair, giving him an air of mystery.

The stranger didn't wait for the men to enter completely. He seemed to fly towards the door, a brief cracking sound could be heard, before the gang of bullies ran off.

Turning around, the stranger brushed a delicate finger over his lips, wiping something off before looking to where he'd left the boy. "You're safe now, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya peered up at the elder man, shaking softly from the cold. "How did you know my name," he asked in a soft, shy whisper, not afraid, more curious than anything. He hugged his trembling body, and tried to hold back his whimper from the cold, giving the tiniest sneeze. He rubbed his face, trying futilely to get warmer. "Thank you..." he said softly, knowing it was polite to do so, even if he had no idea who the older man was. He peered up into the enchanting ice blue eyes as he blinked tiredly, resuming his soft shivering and trying to hide it in front of the man who had saved him. Unconsciously, he curled towards the larger male, trying to get warmer.

"Talk later. For now, we must leave this place," the stranger whispered into Tatsuya's ear, lifting up the boy effortlessly into his arms. The black traveling coat seemed even larger as it wrapped around the young boy, helping to warm him.

Leaving the building, the mysterious man stepped over a small puddle on the darkened floor, closing the door behind him. There was a small trail leading from the door down the alley, but the older man didn't seem to notice.

Carrying the boy, he headed into one of the darker, less traveled parts of town. It wasn't long before they came to a huge hotel. It was old, but inside it appeared to be very expensive and luxurious.

Tatsuya held onto the other by wrapping his arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder. He peered up as they entered the hotel and smiled, rubbing an eye tiredly. He could use a hot bath and something to eat. He didn't know why, but he trusted the man who held him. He had saved him; brought him somewhere warm and he knew his name.

Taking the elevator to the top floor, he kept the boy in his arms when getting off. Down the corridor was a set of wooden doors. They opened at his approach and he stepped inside.

The floor was made of black marble, with flecks of green within. A velvet black couch and smoke colored glass coffee table were the main decorations within the room; tapestries of various scenes decorated the walls. All manner of decorations could be seen around the room, though the lack of any mirrors was a bit suspicious.

Carrying the boy to his bedroom, he walked through, heading for the large bathroom on the other side. He set the shivering young boy on one of the wrought iron chairs and brushed back his hair before turning on the warm water. "Go on, Tatsuya-chan. Take your clothes off and get into the bathtub."

Tatsuya waited shyly until the other turned his back before doing just that, sliding into the bubbly water. Turning the water off once it was a decent level and let the hot water soak in, Tatsuya giggled as he played with the bubbles. He peered towards the man whose back was still turned before beginning to scrub his face with a washcloth; he didn't even know his name. "What's your name? You know mine."

Keeping his back to the young boy, the stranger couldn't help but smile. He was rather cute, and didn't seem to be afraid. "Hmmm...You may call me Kazuya if you'd like. Let me know when you've finished, Tatsuya. I'll have clothes, food and drink ready for you when you're done."

Making sure not to watch the boy, so as not to make him nervous, he left the young man in the bathroom and called the front desk. Requesting a child size pair of pajamas, he made a mental note to call the local stores for an appointment the following evening. They would need to do some clothes shopping for the young man.

Tatsuya bathed and washed his hair quickly. Draining the water, he climbed out and dried off, sliding on a fluffy blue robe. Finding a comb, he worked it through his knotted hair he made a face as he worked out the tangles before finding a toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brush his teeth.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the front door. Kazuya answered it, tipping the bellboy generously before wheeling the cart of food and clothing into the suite. There was enough food for at least four; he was fairly sure the boy would be starving. Pulling out the pajamas, he returned to the bedroom and was pleased to see that the young man had finished already. "I have a pair of pajamas for you. They're on the bed. When you're done changing, food will be in the living room, Tatsuya. Then we can talk."

Tatsuya finished in the bathroom before taking the pajamas and retreated into the bathroom to change, walking back into the main room. Hopping onto the bed, he peered at the large amounts of food. He looked towards Kazuya before pulling over a tray with a chicken burger and fries. He munched on some fries and then took a sip of the water on the table, peering at the elder. "Thank you... But, why did you save me? Not that I'm not happy," he murmured, taking a bite of the burger as he chewed hungrily. So happy to be eating a full meal for the first time in a long time. He bounced on the bed slightly as he tried to get comfortable and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He looked to the male impatiently, "well?!"

Lips twitching in amusement, Kazuya sat back in the chair he was occupying, the plate of chicken sitting next to him. He picked up a piece of chicken, giving it the once over before taking a delicate bite of the cooked meat.

"Hmm...So many questions for such a little boy." Setting the food aside, he toyed with the goblet of what could be wine, taking a small sip. "I have my reasons and a person's name is visible if you know what to look for."

Tatsuya blinked in confusion, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth, chewing as he peered at the elder. "I don't understand," he said simply, taking a huge sip of his water.

"You'll understand as you gain experience. And don't eat so fast. The food isn't going anywhere." Kazuya reached out and placed a hand on Tatsuya's to stop him from shoving another handful of fries in his mouth. "Slowly, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya pouted, before nodding his head in understanding, peering at Kazuya with his wide, innocent eyes. He finished his mouthful and sighed. "Why won't you answer my questions," he asked, a little annoyed at the fact the other male kept avoiding the topic. "And how did you know my name?"

The boy was persistent, if nothing else. Leaning forward, Kazuya met Tatsuya's eyes, gauging how much he should tell the boy at first. He ran a delicate finger along Tatsuya's cheek before speaking. Only he didn't use his voice, but his mind.

'Like this, Tatsuya. Do you see now?'

Tatsuya blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side. He smiled softly and nodded his head, pulling his drink over and took a sip of it. As if the telepathic answer was just the one he was looking for.

Pleased, Kazuya took a sip from his glass, saying nothing more for the time being. He waited until the boy was done with the food before calling the front desk again to have them pick up the tray. Setting it outside, he returned to his bedroom, where he'd left the young boy. "We need to set some ground rules if you are to stay here."

Tatsuya watched Kazuya move around the room before lying down on his stomach. "Okay," he said, stretching out as he burrowed under the covers to stay warm. "What are they?"

"First, you are not to leave the suite for any reason, not without me in attendance." Kazuya opened a small metal box from his desk and pulled out a flint and tinder. Striking it, he went around the room, lighting the candles. "Second, under no circumstances, are you to disturb me during the day. I do my business at night and sleep during the day. Thirdly, the curtains are to remain shut and the door closed to the bedroom from dawn till sunset."

"Okay," Tatsuya replied, giving a yawn and rubbing his eyes. "What do I do if I wake up before you," he asked, eyes drooping in tiredness. "And there's only one bed..." He pointed out the obvious lack of a second bed.

"Very astute, Tatsuya." Kazuya smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked over at Tatsuya and smiled, brushing back his hair. "You will sleep with me until we can get you your own bed and room. If you wake up before I do, you may go to the other room, but close the door behind you."

Tatsuya nodded softly, curling onto his side as he held up the covers for Kazuya to climb in as he snuggled into the two soft, fluffy pillows. Once Kazuya had slid in, he moved closer, yawning as he peered up at the other through his lashes; he knew deep down that, he could trust Kazuya, that he was safe with him, and that Kazuya would take care of him.

"Sleep now, Tatsuya. We have much to do tomorrow." Kazuya slid into bed next to the little boy, pulling the covers up and over the two of them. He watched the boy silently, still amazed at the fact he'd found him at all.

"Okay," Tatsuya replied sleepily, eyes drooping before shutting as his fingers curled into the soft material of Kazuya's shirt. "Tomorrow will you tell me about you and why I'm so special?" He murmured, already falling asleep.

"Perhaps. Sleep now." Kazuya watched the young boy fall asleep with a tender expression. He reached out, brushing his fingertips against Tatsuya's face, already seeing the grown man in his eyes. "In time, you'll know, Tatsuya. In time."

"Good night." Were the last words that left Tatsuya's mouth as he curled into Kazuya's warmth and strong arms, falling asleep almost instantly with a smile on his face.

* * *

When the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, Kazuya's eyes opened. He instantly knew that he wasn't alone, but he made no move to harm the occupant. He looked down at the young boy, seeing the adult he would be in a few years. He smiled, his hand reaching out to brush along Tatsuya's cheek. The boy was adorable, even he could see that. However, there was definitely more than just beauty. Tatsuya had a charm about him and it made Kazuya unbelievably protective.

His old master would laugh at him. He'd left to find his Chosen; he hadn't been back in at least a hundred years. It seemed strange to find his Chosen so easily; now he was a bit at a loss of what to do. One thing was for sure; he needed to wait until Tatsuya was old enough before giving him more information.

Tatsuya sighed in his sleep, turning into the soft touch to his cheek, stretching slowly as his eyes opened and he peered at the elder. He gave a smile as he woke more fully and lay on his back more to watch Kazuya, stretching again as he gave a yawn. "Mmm… Ohayo," he managed to say, curling back into the strong chest.

"Konbanwa, Tatsuya. Rested this evening? Hungry?" Kazuya questioned, taking his time as he ran his fingers through the young boy's hair. He was a beautiful child; he would make an even more beautiful man when he grew up.

Tatsuya's eyes fluttered as the hand moved through his hair. "Mmhmmm. Can I have waffles?" he asked, moving away from Kazuya before sliding off the bed reluctantly and then scurried towards the bathroom before the other responded. After finishing up and washing his hands and brushing his teeth, he walked back into the bedroom and climbed back into the bed.

Laughing, Kazuya watched the boy dash off to the bathroom. He sat up, running a hand through his hair before the young boy returned. "Yes, you may have waffles. Once you've eaten, we'll leave. There are some errands we need to attend to."

"Leave? Where are we going?" he asked, crossing his legs lotus style and flipped through channels, squinting at the screen and rubbed his eyes, moving a little closer on the edge of the bed to see.

"Hmm..." Kazuya watched the young boy before placing his hands on Tatsuya's waist and pulling him back to where Kazuya was sitting. "First, look at the television and tell me what you see."

Tatsuya looked to Kazuya before looking to the TV again and squinted, "I can see the people... But the words on the bottom of the screen are fuzzy," he answered honestly, pulling over his glass of water and taking a sip of his water. "It's always been like that though," he murmured into the glass, taking a big gulp.

"Then we shall stop at an optometrist as well." Kazuya reached into the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a small eyeglass case. It was his old pair of glasses from when he was mortal; they were made of copper frames, but had always served him well. He didn't need them now; but he was always nostalgic about his past. Handing them over to the boy, he motioned for him to put them on. "Put them on and look at the television again." They should help a little, even if they weren't the right prescription.

Tatsuya placed the glasses on his nose and peered at the TV, "better, I can see it clearer now." He climbed into Kazuya's lap and curled up to his chest, giving a small flush at the loud growl his stomach made. He didn't want to move it was comfortable here and he felt warm. He buried his face into Kazuya's neck, exposing his own unknowingly to Kazuya's vision.

"...." Now this was dangerous. Kazuya's eyes fell on Tatsuya's exposed neck and he unconsciously licked his lips. It took a great deal of effort on his part to push the young boy away. "Go get ready, Tatsuya. We'll go eat before heading off to shop."

Tatsuya pouted as he was pushed away before nodding, picking up his clothes from the previous day that had been drying and moved into the bathroom with a pout. He changed and moved back into the main room, sliding his shoes on and looked to Kazuya.

Having dressed once Tatsuya was in the bathroom, Kazuya waited patiently by the door. Once Tatsuya emerged, he held his hand out to the little boy. "Ready to go, Tatsuya?"

Tatsuya nodded and took Kazuya's offered hand with a smile, "what are you going to have?" He asked as they walked along, peering at him before stopping, "piggyback me~"

Amused, Kazuya shook his head. The kid was just too cute. "All right." He lifted the boy with ease, giving him a piggyback ride. Normally he'd never do something like this, but there was some kind of hold that the young boy had over him that made him do things he never would have dreamed of doing.

Tatsuya smiled, "yaaaay!" He climbed atop Kazuya's back, arms holding tight around his shoulders. "So... why did you save me?" he asked, his chin resting atop the sleek brown hair.

What to tell the boy? Kazuya contemplated his answer for a moment before speaking. "No one should be the subject of bullies, Tatsuya. And you're a very special little boy. You'll come to realize that, in time."

"I'm glad someone sees I'm special," he said, raising his head as they entered a small cafe before sliding off of the elder's back before finding a table and pouring himself some of the complimentary orange juice.

'Oh, you'll see just how special in time, Tatsuya,' Kazuya thought to himself, careful not to let his thoughts leak out to the little boy. He took a seat across from Tatsuya and felt the first pangs of hunger. He'd have to feed sometime soon. It would be bad if he went too long without feeding, especially in Tatsuya's presence. "Order whatever you like, Tatsuya. And you may ask me whatever questions you have."

Tatsuya looked over the menu and looked to the beautiful man before him. "What about you?" he inquired, finishing his juice and pouring a second. He pondered over a few questions ordering a waffle with fruit, syrup and whipped cream. "How can you do the thing you did last night?" he asked, referring to the telepathy, chewing on his lower lip in thought.

The kid certainly didn't come up with easy questions now did he? Kazuya took a sip from the glass of water the waiter set on the table for them before waving the waiter off. "You ask very interesting questions, Tatsuya. What I did last night is a very special thing, and I can only do that with two people in the whole world. One is my...father you could say. The other is you."

"Can I do it?" He asked, pulling over a strawberry and sucking on it, chewing on the fruit that was dropped off for him. "We're going clothes shopping, right?" he asked to make sure. "And no one's called me Tatsuya before, you make it sound nice," he said with a small smile, eating a slice of banana.

Laughing, Kazuya reached out to ruffle Tatsuya's hair. "Not yet you can't. In time, perhaps." Such a smart child; he was surprised that he had been on the streets. "We are, yes. It's a beautiful name. Tell me, Tatsuya. Why were you on the streets?"

Tatsuya batted Kazuya's hand away and offered him a piece of waffle with orange and a little bit of chocolate syrup licking his lips free of the sticky substance. "My father died before I was born and my mother when I was really young, I don't really remember her, but after my father died mom had no money so we had to live on the streets. The older kids took care of me, but I'm strong, I can take care of myself," he stated proudly, licking his fingers clean of chocolate and cream as he waited to get his fork back. "I've been alone since I was eight. I got really good at pick pocketing and sometimes people pitied me and took care of me, but I got used to sleeping in back alleys. Shibuya heats theirs so it wasn't so bad." He whispered, looking down, "but it was hard when people picked fights."

Accepting the fork graciously, Kazuya took a bite of the food and handed the fork back. "I can imagine it was hard. You need not worry about that ever again, however." He was tempted to seek out the ones who dared to harm Tatsuya and kill them, but that wasn't his way. He killed, yes, but usually only when absolutely necessary or when feeding. Hmm...that was an idea.

Tatsuya smiled, "I wish I could thank you for doing this for me. I mean you don't even know me, you were just in that building when I hid. You did so much for just running into me. Did you know my parents?" He asked curiously, taking a big bite of his food. Chewing his mouthful and picking up his juice and sipping it before bending over as he knocked his knife to the floor, he made a soft noise of shock as he sat up, sucking on his finger and placed the sharp knife back on the table.

"......." Kazuya watched the blood trickle from Tatsuya's finger as he sucked on it. This was going to be harder then he thought. He felt the bloodlust rise up and he was hard pressed to keep it down and in control. Pulling out a handkerchief, he handed it to the boy, keeping his hand from trembling with great difficulty.

Tatsuya took the handkerchief and smiled gratefully, pressing it to his finger before it stopped bleeding and then cleaned off his knife before returning to his meal. "Thank you," he said between large bites of food, "You don't like answering my questions do you?" he asked with a smile. "Sorry if I'm being nosy, I just want to learn about you since you seem to know about me."

"That's all right, Tatsuya." Kazuya closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Once he was calm, he opened them once more. "No, I didn't know your parents, but I know you. I've known...of you for a very long time. You'll learn about that in time." He debated on what he needed to tell Tatsuya and what was safe to tell him.

"I wasn't lying when I said that you're a special young man. You and I have a connection, Tatsuya. That is why I was there when you needed help. This...connection between us allows me to sense when you are needed. It only recently grew strong enough for me to sense you; otherwise I would have come for you sooner."

Tatsuya finished his meal and smiled, "I get it, and it feels like everything makes sense for the first time when I'm with you." He tried to explain, smiling wider and stretched tiredly. "I can't wait to learn more about you, you're new and interesting and... Right," he stated, finishing his drink and wiped his face, "and now we have to go shopping!"

"That we do." Kazuya couldn't explain it any better himself. He felt the exact same way. Everything felt right with Tatsuya, even with him being so young. "Yes, let's go." Life was going to be very interesting from now on, he was certain of it.  



	2. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; Chapter: PG  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 2

Three years later found Ueda Tatsuya still with the vampire and still as bright-eyed and curious. He knew more about the other and learned more every day. Currently, the fifteen-year-old boy was romping around the hotel room, which Kazuya had bought, in a pair of silk pajama pants while the other slept. The sun had set but Kazuya seemed to be tired. Raising a brow at a knock on the door, Tatsuya walked to the door after pulling on a t-shirt and opened it as far as the chain would allow, blinking through his red, plastic framed glasses at the two men on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?"

A tall man, with short light brown hair stood at the door. He had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, which he took off to survey the young man in front of him. He wore a pair of tight blue jeans, white imprinted tank top, with a dark navy jacket. His eyes seemed to change color, one moment a dark brown, the next moment an icy blue. “Good evening, Tatsuya-chan. Is Kazuya available?”

"He's asleep," Tatsuya whispered. "And he doesn't like it when I wake him up," he continued in a soft voice, not wanting to wake the elder male who, he didn't know, was behind him awake and dressed.

Another male stood beside the one who had addressed Tatsuya, his shoulder length hair flipped out as he shifted his weight. He smiled, "oi, Kazuya!"

Tatsuya blinked and turned, smiling at his guardian. "You have guests," he announced, shutting the door and removing the chain before opening it again and headed off to find something to eat.

“Jin!” Kazuya, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, greeted the newcomers. How long had it been since he’d seen either his best friend Jin? Or his master, Tomohisa? He embraced his friend tightly before giving a bow to the other man. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen either of you!”

“We thought we’d come by to see how you’ve been,” Tomohisa said, shrugging his jacket off and discarding it on a nearby table carelessly. He smirked, his head nodding in the direction Tatsuya had gone. “Busy I see.”

"You're such a cradle robber Kazuya," Jin said with a small smirk, finding a chair and sitting down crossing his legs. He pulled the loose threads on his ripped jeans as he looked to the room where the young boy had vanished into, his heightened hearing allowing him to hear the boy moving as he knelt on the counter to reach the snacks on the top shelf. "Honestly, what's with you and virgins?"

Tatsuya located the cookies and hopped off the counter, munching on a cookie as he walked into the room, holding onto the bag and looking at the three men in the room. "Want me to leave you alone?" he asked, peering at Kazuya.

“Shut up,” Kazuya retorted at his friend before looking up at Tatsuya. He smiled and shook his head, patting the seat next to him on the couch as he sat down. “Tatsuya, I want you to meet some very important people to me. This is my best friend, Akanishi Jin and Yamashita Tomohisa.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Tatsuya.” Tomohisa inclined his head before taking a chair next to Jin. His eyes changed color again, becoming a soft green.

Tatsuya smiled at the two newcomers, sitting next to Kazuya and munched on his cookies. "Likewise," he said with a smile, sipping his milk as he peered between the two before looking to Yamashita. "I like you more than him," he said bluntly, taking another sip of his milk.

"..." Jin would have tackled the boy, but he held his rage in check, crossing his arms with a soft huff. "Charmed..."

Laughing, Tomohisa decided this kid would be good for Kazuya. “Now, koi. You were the same way when you were his age. Worse, actually.”

“You mean he’s changed?” Kazuya smirked at his friend, throwing a pillow at him.

“Not noticeably, no,” Tomohisa admitted with a smirk at his lover.

Tatsuya grinned, finishing his snack and yawned slightly, eyes drooping, he'd been up late and he usually took a nap, but he'd missed it due to being engrossed in his reading. He moved over, curling up to Kazuya without thought, eyes drooping as he fell asleep, head resting on Kazuya's shoulder.

Jin raised a brow at the boy's comfort the smaller boy felt with Kazuya, "he knows?" He asked, referring to the lighter haired male's true nature.

Kazuya opened his mouth to reply but Tomohisa beat him to it. “Not all of it, but he knows enough. He’s your Chosen, isn’t he?”

Kazuya bit his lip, hesitant to admit it but gave a nod. He couldn’t lie to Tomohisa; the elder vampire would sense a lie, especially as he was Kazuya’s maker. “He is.”

“As I thought.” Tomohisa stood, moving over to the couch. He placed his hand on Tatsuya’s forehead, watching him sleep. “He’ll be a strong addition to the clan. I will teach him what he needs to know.”

Jin blinked in surprise, this small boy. "But he's so little, and so naive and innocent," he stated, awed and overwhelmed by the idea. "Doesn't he tempt you Kazuya, sitting against you like that, the warm flesh, the sweet blood, the pure innocence and trust..." He trailed off, eyeing the prone form, "how can you stand it?"

Jin stopped a moment, sucking on his lower lip as he studied his brother of sorts, before getting an almost devilish grin. "You must have thought about it, the lure, he'd trust you right up until... Ah, but you won't, can't... You love him far too much to ever bring him harm."

“….Jin, shut the fuck up.” Kazuya groaned, closing his eyes and pressing his hand to his forehead. It was a lot harder to hold himself in check, especially when his idiot friend put it like that.

Tomohisa rolled his eyes, smacking Jin upside the head. “Bakanishi. Leave him alone. It isn’t that easy to come out and tell the one you love everything. There’s always the fear that they will look at you with revulsion and hatred.” He knew that all too well; he remembered how it had been before he’d changed Jin.

"Gomen," Jin mumbled, rubbing his head. "I just admire your strength; I didn't hate you, Tomo," he replied, hugging the other around the waist and peering at him with wide eyes. "I thought it was sexy." He added with a small smirk, peering at the sleeping boy, then to his Chosen and his maker, "what do you need to teach him?"

“Hmm…he’s at the right age to learn of what we are. I’ll discuss it with him.” Tomohisa smirked, placing a nibbling kiss on Jin’s lips. “I’m glad to hear you didn’t hate me. Nevertheless, it’s always a fear; we’re different from humans, and sometimes, humans hurt or destroy that which is different. It’s always a risk what we do, coming out to a human and admitting what we are.”

Jin nodded in understanding, smiling at the playful kiss before holding Tomohisa close. "Can I help?" he asked. "I like helping," he said seriously, "or do you want to do this solo so you can confuse him less and take him out to a mall or something during the day?" Tomohisa was older than both he and Kazuya put together, so he could walk in the sun without burning.

“I’d like you to stay with Kazuya, if you would. Keep him company. Besides, I’m sure the two of you are looking to catch up. It has been a hundred years since we’ve seen one another.” He didn’t make a comment about that absence; Tomohisa knew that every vampire needed to venture off on their own at one point or another.

“Arigatou, Shishou.” Kazuya was glad for the time and he knew that Tatsuya would only benefit from Tomohisa’s experience. Moreover, he’d get to spend some quality time with his best friend.

Jin nodded his head, smiling softly, "sounds like a plan, but what will you do with the boy?" He asked curiously, peering at his lover, then to his best friend.

Tatsuya stirred, blinking his eyes open and straightened, "mm... I fell asleep?" He asked, yawning softly, and then settled back against Kazuya easily.

“Hmm…” Tomohisa watched the young man open his eyes. The two seemed very comfortable with one another; that was a start. “It seems Kazuya and Jin would like some time to get reacquainted. Would you care to accompany me on an outing, Tatsuya-kun?”

Tatsuya peered towards Tomohisa and nodded softly, "okay, just let me go change." He slid off the couch and headed off to the bedroom area to change, shutting the door behind him. He peered in his closet and picked out a pair of black jeans and a black and white striped sweater. Pulling it on he brushed his hair out and switched his glasses for contacts before moving back into the main room.

“All ready?” Tomohisa was already standing; his glasses once more perched on his nose. “Don’t expect us back until tomorrow evening. Stay out of trouble. Or try to.”

“Us? Trouble?” Kazuya asked, looking innocent. He smiled at Tatsuya. “Have fun, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya hugged Kazuya tightly before moving to Tomohisa's side and nodded to his question, giving a wave to Jin. "It was nice meeting you," he said before pulling on his coat and shoes and moved to wait by the door.

"You too, Tatsuya-san," he said with a small smirk and looked towards Tomohisa. "Be good, remember to keep your hands to yourself."

Tomohisa smirked at Jin and arched his eyebrow upwards. “Why should I? Are you?”

Kazuya arched an eyebrow, then shook his head and sighed. He’d forgotten just how much those two bantered back and forth. He kind of missed it, actually. It was never dull with Tomohisa and Jin around.

Jin grinned softly, sending a flicker of his love to his Chosen through their bond. "We'll be good. Might get some dinner and talk but that's it." He assured, looking to Kazuya, and then to Tatsuya who looked rather impatient standing by the door, "you should get going itoshii."

“Hai.” Tomohisa smiled, giving his lover a quick kiss before heading to the door and the impatient youth. “Patience is a virtue, Tatsuya-kun. But let’s be off. We have much to talk about.”

Kazuya watched his master lead Tatsuya off and he sighed. “I hope things go all right.”

Jin looked to Kazuya, "Tomo knows what he's doing, why else would he come half way around the world to see you?" He asked with a cocky smirk. He ruffled the other's hair up and gave a fanged grin, "now come on, I've been in a cargo hold for 23 hours, let's find someone to eat."

 

Tatsuya walked beside Tomohisa, his hands in his pockets as he looked around. "So you know Kazuya? He's nice... I feel bad though, he has a sickness so he can't go out during the day, but we do lots of fun things at night! He's been teaching me calligraphy," he said with a wide smile, peering up at the taller man. "He says that I'm important to him, I don't really get how; I'm just me."

“Sickness hm? Interesting way of putting it.” Tomohisa had to congratulate Kazuya; it was a difficult thing to hide what they were and he’d done it admirably with this boy. “That’s what I wish to discuss with you, Tatsuya-kun.”

"His sickness?" Tatsuya asked as they rounded a corner, "what about it?" He questioned, playing with the zipper on his jacket to entertain himself.

“Would you like something to drink?” Tomohisa asked as a vending machine appeared just ahead. He pulled out some coins from his pocket and popped one in, pulling out a can of beer and popping the top before taking a drink. Legally Tatsuya was still underage, but when did he ever care about mortal rules?

"I'll take water," he said softly, giving a smile, "thank you." He ran a hand through his hair, crinkling his nose at the elder's choice of drink. He pulled out his wallet to get the money to pay for his drink, pulling out a few yen coins as he peered at the selection.

Tomohisa’s lips twitched and his eyes landed on the machine. He watched the selection for the water bottle for a moment. The water bottle within the machine began to tremble, and then shake. The holder fell away, dropping the water bottle down the chute.

“You better get it before it gets warm, Tatsuya-kun.”

Tatsuya picked up the water and opened it, taking a sip as they walked along after pulling his backpack on and sighed, "what about Kazuya, you said you wanted to tell me something."

“Hmm…yes. Kazuya doesn’t have a sickness. However, I’m sure there are those out there that view as such. What he has, I gave to him. Let’s sit over there.” Tomohisa pointed to an empty bench under a tree in the nearby park.

"What you gave... So you can't go in the sun either?" Tatsuya asked curiously, taking a seat and sipping his water again. "What did you give him?"

“Hmm…no, I can. Normal rules that apply to my kind tend to waver the older you become.” Tomohisa turned around, facing Tatsuya. “Have you never wondered why Kazuya doesn’t eat as much as you do? Or why he goes off on his own during the night?”

"Not really," Tatsuya replied. "Everyone's different," he said with a soft shrug. "I thought maybe he works at night." He admitted and sighed soft, "should I worry?"

Smiling, Tomohisa shook his head. “You’re a very open young man, Tatsuya-kun. Tell me, do you believe in vampires?”

Tatsuya raised an brow, "vampires? I do, but..." He shrugged, "I've always found vampires interesting." He admitted, taking a long sip of his water as he looked to Tomohisa, "why such a strange question?"

“Interesting?” Tomohisa laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “I’ve never heard our kind called interesting before.” He turned his head to face Tatsuya, and he seemed to change. His eyes were a startlingly bright blue. His hair seemed to have an eerie light about it, but his mouth was the big surprise. His lips had become a dark red, almost as if he were wearing a dark shade of lipstick. His lips parted, and even as Tatsuya watched, Tomohisa’s teeth changed. The canines grew longer, more pointed until they just barely poked at the skin of his bottom lip. “This is why.”

Tatsuya's eyes widened, blinking as he moved closer, examining the dark haired male before him to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him. "You're a vampire..." He breathed in awe, a smile over taking his lips, "sugoi na..."

Oh, this was too much. The fangs retracted and his natural color returned a few moments later. Tomohisa reached out and patted Tatsuya on the shoulder. “I’m glad to see you’re not frightened. Yes, Tatsuya-kun, I’m a vampire. Not just me, however. Jin is one as well, as is Kazuya. I was the one to turn them from their mortal path to that of a vampire.”

Tatsuya's eyes widened. "Kazuya's a vampire?" he asked in shock. He'd never really put it together but it made sense. "Why am I with him? Why am I so special to him?" he continued. What would a vampire want with him - plain old Tatsuya.

“That’s the other bit I need to explain to you.” Tomohisa sat back on the bench and looked up at the sky. “Among our kind, we believe there is always another. Someone that completes us and makes us whole. We are only half until we find that one. We call them the Chosen. Jin is my Chosen.”

Tatsuya nodded slowly. "Like a soul mate," he said, finishing his water and tossing the bottle into the trash as he brushed his hair out of his face.

“Precisely. Kazuya believes you are his Chosen.” Now to see how Tatsuya would take this bit of news. Tomohisa knew that the call of a Chosen was powerful, but he wanted proof that this boy was it and he could handle the life that was ahead of him.

"M-me... I... Wow..." He said slowly, eyes wide. "That's how he can do all those things and why he takes care of me," he murmured. "Like how he knows if I'm in trouble or how he can talk in my head." He continued, blinking slowly.

“Yes. Chosen share an intense bond with one another. They can communicate through the mind; know instinctively where the other is at all times.” Tomohisa rubbed his chin in thought. “Tell me your thoughts, Tatsuya-kun.”

"I'm shocked, but everything makes sense," he said, licking his lips slowly. "But I still don't know how I fit into this." He admitted in confusion, "what do I do?"

“What do you want to do? Kazuya is not the kind to force you to do what you don’t want to do,” Tomohisa said softly. “He took you in as a child, cared for you. The life we lead is not an easy one. There is much danger, not only for you but for him as well.”

"I care about him," Tatsuya replied honestly, looking at his feet as he shuffled them. "He's never hurt me and he loves me and I love him," he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "and I want to be with him."

“Well good.” Tomohisa stood up and held his hand out to Tatsuya. “He’ll always be there for you, Tatsuya-kun. One day, when you’re older, and if it’s something you want, you’ll be with him as Jin is with me. Just remember one thing; if you choose it, then there is no going back.”

Tatsuya nodded, taking Tomohisa's hand, "I already know what I want, I just don't want to wait..." He said with a small pout, "where are we going?"

“Well, if you don’t want to _wait_ , we could go to that hotel. I could _teach_ you a few things if you’d like.” Tomohisa smirked, giving Tatsuya a suggestive wink.

At that, Tatsuya went red, shaking his head softly, "I just meant, I wish I could grow up faster, I try to be patient but sometimes it sucks," he said with another pout. He knew what he wanted and he knew it wasn't proper at his age, but he wanted it so badly... Stupid rules…

“I know. Don’t worry about it, Tatsuya. Enjoy your youth while you can, for once it’s gone you’ll never have it again.” Tomohisa grinned, reaching out to ruffle Tatsuya’s hair. “Now then, why don’t you show me around for awhile? I haven’t gotten the chance to see the sunrise in quite some time. I’ll answer any questions that you might have about who and what we are.”

"Good because I have a lot," Tatsuya said as they walked along. "There's a building in Shibuya - I used to stay there a lot as a kid - and on top of it, you can see the most amazing sunrise, but it's pretty far." Tatsuya said, looking at his watch, "we should be able to make it since the subways aren't too busy right now..."

“Lead the way, Tatsuya-kun.” Tomohisa moved to walk next to Tatsuya, letting him lead the way. “Where would you like to begin?” He was impressed with the youth; he wasn’t afraid at all and even seemed to be interested in what he was. It was always promising when a Chosen wasn’t afraid.

"How old are you?" Tatsuya asked as they descended the steps to the subway and he flashed his pass and waited for the other, "and where did you meet Akanishi-san and how old was he and how did you know?"

Following after Tatsuya, he waited till they were past the entrance of the subway and waiting for the train on the platform to answer his questions. “How old am I? Ahh…interesting question. I was born before there was a formal calendar. Last time I bothered to count it, I was 3038 years old. As to your other questions, Jin is 1204. I met him while traveling. I liked him upon sight and bought him off his father. It took awhile after that for us to get to the point we’re at now.”

"Wow... did you know he was your Chosen when you saw him?" He asked, crossing his legs as he sat down and looked to Tomohisa, it was reassuring knowing that Jin and Tomohisa had gone through what he and Kazuya were; even to a small degree.

“Hmm…I did. It was rather surprising to me, actually. I’d already lived for nearly fifteen hundred years, and all of a sudden this obstinate brat came into my life.” Tomohisa couldn’t help but grin, remembering the clashes he and Jin had in the beginning. “He was a brat. Then again, that hasn’t changed any.”

Tatsuya laughed softly. "He seems fun," he said, softly. "What are we going to do after sunrise? You said we'd be gone all day." He was curious, he pulled open his bag, pulling out a lollipop and unwrapped it, sucking on it slowly as he sighed and pulled the cherry flavored treat from his lips and then sucked on it boredly, every now and then a soft sucking noise was heard as he drew on the candy.

“Tatsuya-kun, a friendly warning. Don’t do things like that around people unless you intend for them to molest you.” Tomohisa warned lightly. “I was thinking we could go to the beach. I don’t get to go as often as I’d like.”

Tatsuya blinked, raising a brow in confusion, finishing the last of the candy with a sigh, "I can't swim." He said softly, wiping his fingers and face with a wet napkin.

“Tsk tsk. I’ll teach you. If you do choose to join us, we can’t have a non swimming vampire.” Tomohisa teased. “And I’ll show you how to drive Kazuya crazy.”

Tatsuya blinked and raised a brow, "okay... and what do you mean drive him crazy? Crazy how?" Tatsuya asked.

Tomohisa winked, leaning close to Tatsuya. He whispered softly into his ear, his voice low and seductive. “Crazy like watching you suck that lollipop, making him want to replace that piece of candy. You have a lot to learn, Tat-chan.”

Tatsuya went red again, lowering his eyes shyly, "I'm only fifteen..." He mumbled as if it was an excuse. Standing as their stop came up and moved onto the platform, waiting for the taller male.

Tomohisa followed Tatsuya, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “That never stopped you before, now has it? I would suggest waiting for anything meaningful till you’re a bit older, but there’s nothing saying you can’t tease him a bit.”

Tatsuya raised a brow, "you're strange... Though I suppose when you were my age way back when you were expected to be married and have kids."

“You’re not the first to say that. And if I was your age back then and unmarried, I would have been thought I was defective,” Tomohisa remarked, not mentioning that he had been married when he had been changed. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago.

"But all that's different now." Tatsuya said simply, entering a building and moving to the elevator before they exited and made their way out to the rooftop garden.

“Yes. The bane of our existence. We remain the same, while everyone and the world around us constantly changes.” Tomohisa looked around the garden once they arrived. He smiled, his fingers brushing along the stem of a flower.

"But you stay young and pretty." Tatsuya said with a smile, "upside." He sat down on the bench, peered towards the horizon, and made himself comfortable.

“So, does that mean that being young and pretty is more important than anything else?” Tomohisa arched an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"No, living forever with the one you love endlessly is the most important thing." Tatsuya replied easily, smelling some of the roses nearby.

“Good answer.” Tomohisa was pleasantly impressed with the young man. “It’s good to hear you say that, Tatsuya-kun. Now then, what other questions do you have for me?”

"What kind of things can vampires do?" Tatsuya asked curiously, looking to Tomohisa, "are you going to sit?"

“Hmm.” Tomohisa nodded, sitting next to the young boy and looking out at the garden. “Most have the ability to influence mortals with their minds. Depending on their age, it can be as simple as a desire for a specific food, or vivid images that can cause depression and suicide. We’re able to scale buildings, though we can’t fly. It would be nice if we could.”

Tatsuya listened to Tomohisa's words, frowning slightly at his words. If vampires could manipulate thoughts, did that mean that Kazuya had influenced what he thought about the gorgeous vampire?

Placing a hand on Tatsuya’s shoulder, Tomohisa smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Tatsuya-kun. Kazuya wouldn’t do such a thing to someone he cares about.”

Tatsuya smiled at Tomohisa and nodded his head in understanding, "sometimes it's hard to know, my head and heart get confused, but, I try to do what I think is best." He said softly, looking towards the lightening horizon.

“Understandable. It isn’t always easy to know what to do, not even when you’re as old as I am.” Tomohisa watched the sunrise, sighing softly. How long had it been since he’d been able to see the sun like this? He hadn’t realized how much he had missed the feel of the sunlight on his skin. He pointed at the rising sun, the horizon soon ablaze with light. “This, Tatsuya-kun, is one thing you must come to terms with. If you choose this path, the path of a vampire, you will never see a sight like this again. At least, not for many thousands of years. If you live that long. Not all vampires do.”

"I don't mind, most of the time I spend awake since meeting Kazuya is spent indoors during the day." He answered honestly, "even when I was a child, I enjoyed night far more than day." He said with a soft sigh, watching as the hues in the sky melted to greens, pinks, oranges and gelds. "Nighttime is far more exciting."

“That it is.” Tomohisa sighed, coming to his feet. He watched the sunrise for a few more moments before he turned and extended his hand to the young man. “Well, let’s be off then. We still have much to talk about and not that much time in which to do it in.”

Tatsuya took Tomohisa's hand and stood, "what else do we need to talk about?" He asked as they made their way to the street again, "why doesn't Kazuya eat food?"

“As a vampire, the only food that we need to survive is blood.” Tomohisa began, leading the way down the street. “We can eat human food, but it has no nutritional value and does nothing for us. Many of us have long ago lost a taste for it.”

"But you still eat it." Tatsuya said softly, trailing beside Tomohisa as they headed down the street, keeping close by lest they run into the Yakuza roaming the streets.

“Yes, we still do. For myself, I’ve always loved food. It’s fun, being able to eat as much as you want and know it won’t do anything to you. Don’t have to worry about calories.” Tomohisa winked, completely oblivious to the Yakuza that were eyeing the pair as they walked down the street.

Tatsuya laughed. "Can you gain weight by overeating on blood?" He asked curiously, giving a small blush as his stomach growled, "speaking of food..." He said, grinning.

“That’s right; we’ll need to find you food. I can go a bit longer without it.” Tomohisa ignored the stares they were getting and shrugged. “I’ve never seen it happen, but I suppose there’s a first for everything!”

Tatsuya nodded his head, moving towards a restaurant with a smile, "at least you don't get poisoned for eating human food, I've read stories of that..."

Laughing, Tomohisa held the door to the restaurant open for Tatsuya to enter then followed after him. “I think you read too much, Tatsuya-kun. You need to experience life, not just read about it. Are you going to school?”

"No... Kazuya's been teaching me." He answered, "I can learn quicker." He said, taking a seat and looking over the menu curiously and debated on what to order.

“Well good.” Tomohisa sat across from Tatsuya, his eyes following the group of thugs that just entered the restaurant. “Order whatever you’d like, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya smiled again, seemed he did a lot of that... He placed an order for toast, bacon and home fries with a large hot chocolate with whipped cream. He looked over to the thugs and then to the vampire in front of him, "what?"

“They’re following us.” Tomohisa shrugged, taking a sip of water from the glass the waitress set on their table. He patted Tatsuya’s hand comfortingly. “Don’t worry about them. Have your breakfast, and then we’ll go.”

"Oh." Tatsuya said simply, putting his bacon on his toast and taking a bite of his sandwich, he looked to Tomohisa again, then to the thugs, chewing slowly, "if you're hungry go ahead."

“So thoughtful. Will you be all right?” Tomohisa asked, his eyes falling onto the young boy in front of him. He would make a good match for Kazuya.

"Mmhmmm." Tatsuya said with another bite of his bacon and toast, "I'll be here, eating my food."

“All right. Call if you need.” Tomohisa watched Tatsuya for a moment before getting up and heading over to the thugs. They grabbed him and he allowed himself to be pulled to the back. Perfect. He hated to eat in front of an audience.

Tatsuya watched as Tomohisa walked off taking a sip of his hot chocolate, wiping off the whipped cream before beginning to devour his home fries hungrily after dousing them with ketchup.

A brief scuffle could be heard in the back before silence. Ten minutes later, Tomohisa returned, looking none the worse for wear. He sat down across from Tatsuya, looking refreshed and satisfied. “Are you done yet, Tatsuya-kun? We should be going soon.”

Tatsuya finished the last of his toast as Tomohisa return and nodded as he downed the rest of his now warm hot chocolate. He moved to pay for himself but blinked as he was stopped.

Tomohisa shook his head, placing a few bills on the table before wrapping an arm around Tatsuya’s shoulders. “My treat. Let’s go.”

Tatsuya smiled, staying close to Tomohisa as they headed out for their day together, he knew he had a lot to learn before they returned to the hotel and he was eager to learn it. The more he learnt the closer it brought him to being with Kazuya.  



	3. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; Chapter: PG  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

 

Chapter 3

 

If there was one thing vampires were used to, it was the passage of time. Time didn’t mean much to vampires; they had plenty of it. Because of that, they were unprepared for when things changed around them suddenly. Such was the case with Kazuya. It seemed that one minute he was playing with a rambunctious twelve year old, the next he was staring at a very mature seventeen year old. Moreover, said seventeen year old had grown up to be incredibly hot.

He knew that Tatsuya was starting to have feelings for him, which he was glad over. But he couldn’t…wouldn’t do anything until he was sure. The young man needed to experience life, see what it was like before he decided to end it and become one of Kazuya’s kind. Not to mention the fact that it was dangerous. What would happen if Tatsuya couldn’t handle it? It was more than just dangerous; he would be living a life of secrecy. Maybe it was time to show Tatsuya just what it was his kind was really like.

Tatsuya stood in the bathroom, standing in front of the only mirror in their hotel room apartment, a low-slung fuzzy black towel knotted around his waist as he blow-dried his hair. Once his hair was dry, he went through the black locks with his hair straightener. Kazuya had told him when he woke up that he wanted to take him out that night so Tatsuya had made sure that he would look good for him.

Putting the straightener and blow dryer away while he styled his hair with mousse, he turned around in front of the mirror to make sure the style looked good. Putting in the one long chain earring in his left ear before applying his moisturizer and switched his glasses for his contacts. Grabbing his bag of bathing supplies, he zipped it shut after throwing everything inside and headed to get dressed.

Waiting in the other room, Kazuya arched an eyebrow at a naked Tatsuya. He unconsciously licked his lips, all but hidden in the corner as he waited for the young man to finish getting dressed. Tatsuya certainly had filled out nicely. He wasn’t at all like the scrawny little kid he’d found five years ago.

“Remember to wear something warm; it’s going to be cold tonight,” Kazuya said softly, moving from his spot against the wall to sit in one of the plush chairs that decorated the bedroom.

"Yes mother," Tatsuya said sarcastically, adjusting his black jeans with zippers and tugged on a red zip up hoodie over his white t-shirt. Sitting on the bed Tatsuya pulled on his shoes as he peered towards the vampire. "Where are we going tonight?" he asked, taking a sip of his nearby soda, finding his necklace and pulling it on. He stretched leisurely and smiled. "Are we going shopping? Are you taking me on a surprise whirlwind trip?" he asked, shifting his weight slightly so one hip jutted to the side and his hands were in his pockets.

“No, Tatsuya. We aren’t going out for any of those things. You’re coming with me while I hunt.” Now to see what his reaction would be. No matter how he felt for the boy, he couldn’t have him around any longer if he showed even the slightest hint of revulsion towards Kazuya. Not only that, Tatsuya had to be shown that being a vampire wasn’t all glamorous. There was a dark side to it; the side that made him go out and hunt for blood nightly, the side that made him kill.

"Uwwaaa... Really?" Tatsuya asked with a small smile. "Cool! I've always wanted to, it's the only part about your life I don't know and I want to be included in it," he answered honestly. "Why now, what do you want me to do?"

“All you have to do is watch, Tatsuya.” Kazuya went over to the much younger man and wrapped his arms around his waist. He looked at him seriously, his eyes dark. “What I’m going to show you will dispel all the romantic notions of our kind. The time for you to choose is rapidly approaching. I can’t…I won’t have you trapped within a life that you think you want, but will grow to hate.”

Tatsuya blinked at Kazuya's seriousness but nodded slowly in understanding. "You want to show me the truth of being a vampire," he whispered softly. "I have to see it to understand, I get it," he said with a small smile. "Just do me a favor, don't try to baby me, I want to really know," he said firmly. "I want to see your world for what it really is."

“Agreed.” Kazuya brushed back a lock of Tatsuya’s hair and smiled. “If you get scared or uncomfortable during any of it, tell me.” He hoped he didn’t; if he did, then that would mean they would have to part. He didn’t want that.

"Okay," Tatsuya said with a smile, taking Kazuya's hand as they exited the room and locked the door, he was eager to see this part of Kazuya, to see his true nature. He threaded his fingers with Kazuya's as they slid onto the streets.

Once they were out on the streets, Kazuya turned a corner, leading to one of the bad parts of town. He glanced back at Tatsuya, silently telling him to keep back while Kazuya went ahead. He was certain he wouldn’t have to wait long. With the way he was dressed, he was certain some thug or other less reputable person would accost him.

Tatsuya stayed back like he was told; only following Kazuya to a distance so he could see clearly. He nibbled his lower lip, carefully watching Kazuya. He looked around shortly to make sure he wasn't being approached as he hid in the shadows of a building but could still clearly see Kazuya.

True to his thoughts, Kazuya was attacked within seconds of walking down the alley. Three men, at the very least double the size of Kazuya, came out of nowhere and pinned him against a wall. In broken Japanese, they demanded his money and his clothes. Kazuya arched an eyebrow; they must be running from something or someone. Too bad for them they found him.

He broke the hold of the other two easily, a satisfied smirk on his lips when he heard the bones of their wrists crack and break. They squealed like a pair of pigs and Kazuya felt his lips curl in disgust. Such weak things, these humans could be. Before the first man could do anything, Kazuya’s eyes changed; no longer were they the usual ice blue, but now a fiery red. One squealed, trying to crawl away from the frightening sight.

But it was too late. Kazuya lifted the man by his shirt, lifting him a few feet off the ground and pressed against the wall. Without hesitation, his fangs extended and he ripped the man’s throat out, blood squirting. The taste of the coppery red liquid was like a balm over his seemingly insatiable hunger. His victim struggled in his hold, but soon stopped. Kazuya pulled back just before his heart stopped, having drained him almost completely. Letting the dead body drop to the ground, he turned his eyes onto the last two.

Tatsuya watched as the other two tried to run and were quickly finished off. The change in Kazuya's demeanor scared him a little but he still saw Kazuya as he always did, he was awed, frightened yet still attracted to him. He watched as the last body dropped to the ground and he tilted his head to the side, taking a tentative step forward. "Kazuya?" He ventured, unsure of how the other would respond.

At the sound of his name being called, Kazuya froze. He’d forgotten all about Tatsuya’s presence; that he was watching from the shadows. He looked down at the three bodies, at their ripped out throats. The bloodlust had come over him unexpectedly and he’d been unable to stop it. Then again, wasn’t this what he wanted? For Tatsuya to see his true self?

“You should go now, Tatsuya. Go find yourself a safe and happy life. Away from someone who you fear.” He could feel Tatsuya’s fear, and something else. He chose to ignore the other emotions, concentrating on the fear he could sense.

Tatsuya stepped forward more, placing a hand on Kazuya's face. "You're all I know Kazuya, a nice, safe, happy life is with you," he replied, tilting Kazuya's hidden face upwards, taking in the sight of his red eyes and fully sharpened fangs. He smiled. "And you're still as beautiful as ever," he whispered, a finger trailing over the edge of Kazuya's lip before holding it up with a wiggle, "you missed some." He informed with a wry smile and a giggle.

Kazuya had been afraid to look at Tatsuya; knowing that all he’d see would be revulsion on his face. But when Tatsuya touched his face and said those words, he wasn’t sure how to take it. He turned his red eyes onto Tatsuya, just watching him for the longest time. Finally, he managed to get his voice back. “The fact that I’m a killer doesn’t bother you? If you join me, Tatsuya, you’ll become one too.”

Tatsuya shook his head softly, "I've loved you since the moment you saved me, and you’re only doing what is natural to you." He breathed slowly, "and as long as I have you, I'm still me and can live with whatever choices I make." To emphasize his point the seventeen year old leaned up on his toes and ever so softly brushed his lips over Kazuya's.

God. If Kazuya believed in a god, he would be praying fervently at this very moment to not lose what was being given to him. He wanted nothing more at that moment then to kiss him back hard and…and…

Shaking his head, he pulled back from the kiss, the red of his eyes fading, turning to his usual blue eyes. He brushed his fingers along Tatsuya’s cheek and smiled. “I’m glad to hear those words from you, Tatsuya. I’ve felt the same since I first saw you; even before.” He’d been in love with the idea of Tatsuya, and to find him real had been like a blessing. “Thank you.”

Tatsuya looked to Kazuya with a soft flush, he'd never meant to kiss him, it just happened... "You’re welcome. Now, can we get going?" He asked, taking a small step away from the wall and Kazuya's victims, "before anyone catches us."

“Bah. They do, I’ll deal with them. But let’s go.” Kazuya smiled at Tatsuya before taking his hand and leading him out of the alley. It would be awhile before the three were found so it would be best if they weren’t seen in the area. He wasn’t worried about being found out; he was relatively sure he could get away without any problems. He was worried more for Tatsuya’s sake than anything else.

Tatsuya smiled, walking with Kazuya on the street. "So... Is that all you had planned for tonight?" He asked, "because if so I was thinking Chinese food and movies." He said simply, "unless there are other things you can think of for us to do in the hotel room, alone, together?"

“…..” Oh, he could think of something they could do, that was for sure. Coughing, Kazuya wiped at his lips delicately before shrugging. “Chinese food and movies sound fine. Whatever you’d like to do, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya smiled, "scary movies?" He asked as they headed towards the movie store, ever since learning that Kazuya was a vampire, Tatsuya had learned the other liked watching vampire movies to see how they viewed his kind. He squeezed Kazuya's hand softly, moving closer so the vampire could slide a hand around his waist if he chose to.

“Sure, why not? Let’s see what new idiocy they have now.” Kazuya was always amused by the fact that the lore on vampires was so outrageous. If they knew about the real vampires in the world, they wouldn’t think they were so romantic.

Tatsuya smiled wider and tugged Kazuya into a video store, browsing the titles, he picked up a movie examining the cover and held it up to Kazuya, "this one's new. It's called Queen of the Damned, it's by the same woman who made Interview with the Vampire, you liked that one." He continued browsing the selections with Kazuya, musing over what to pick.

“Oh yes. I remember reading that. She certainly is imaginative.” Kazuya privately wanted to find this woman and have a long talk with her. Not everything she wrote about was true, but a good deal of it was at least close to the truth.

Tatsuya picked out Dracula, both of them had seen it so much that they had it memorized, but they loved it. There were no other good movies to pick from in the vampire section so he began to browse for other movies.

Kazuya watched Tatsuya move through the store, picking out movies. He really didn’t care what they watched; it wasn’t the movie itself that he cared about, but the company. He waited patiently while Tatsuya selected the movies he wanted them to watch.

Tatsuya made his way towards the front after picking out a few more movies and paid for them, then made his way towards the door and opened it for Kazuya. "You're paying for dinner," he said, grinning at the other as they headed to the Chinese restaurant nearby then to head back to hotel to relax.

“Yes sir.” Kazuya grinned, slinging his arm around Tatsuya. After he’d been changed to a vampire, he never thought he could ever be this happy. The day he’d found Tatsuya certainly had been a blessing, for not only him but the young man beside him.

Tatsuya smiled as they ordered their food and it was paid, drinking his soda through a straw as they headed back through the hotel where they stayed.

Once they arrived back at their hotel room, Kazuya took the food to the kitchen and put them on plates while Tatsuya prepared the movies. Returning with the plates, he set them on the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch.

Tatsuya smiled and took a seat on the couch after putting Queen of the Damned in and whispered the soft blessing before parting his chopsticks and beginning to eat.

Stealing an egg roll, Kazuya munched on it absently, only half watching the movie. Most of his attention was focused on Tatsuya and how beautiful he was. Just sitting there, eating and watching a movie, it made him happy. “Thank you, Tatsuya. Thank you for understanding.”

Tatsuya looked at Kazuya and nodded his head, offering him a piece of beef with his chopsticks, "we all have to eat to survive, and no matter who you are, your food is going to end up dead and it isn't pretty. It would be hypocritical of me to not understand." He said, so wise for only seventeen.

“There are a lot of people that think otherwise. Some think that if we have to have blood, we should take animals and not humans.” Kazuya accepted the bit of beef, munching slowly. His eyes fell on the television and he frowned; he really should read those books. Did that woman say she was from Egypt?

"I'm sure they taste different, like different meats." Tatsuya said with a soft shrug, finishing off his food and cuddled up to Kazuya, laying his head in the other male's lap as he watched the movie. "So, what flaws are you finding?"

“In the movie?” Kazuya snorted, rolling his eyes. “Flying for one. I don’t recall being able to do that. Would be nice, actually.” The imagination of some authors was truly amazing. He wondered just where the hell they came up with such flights of fancy.

"Well... Maybe only she can do it because she's Queen." Tatsuya said, drawing a design on Kazuya's knee, "still compared to some movies, this is much more realistic, I wish you had a reflection like these vampires." He couldn't help but hope that Kazuya, unlike these vampires, could indulge in sex.

“Good point. I should ask Tomohisa about it.” Since his master was the oldest living vampire that he knew, it would reason to believe that he would know more about such things. Assuming he knew anything or that he would say anything about it.

"It's too bad he had to leave, he was nice." Tatsuya said, giving a soft yawn as he pulled the blanket over top him, his eyes falling shut softly, "thank you for showing me your world Kazuya, all of it."

“Thank you for letting me.” Kazuya smiled softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. “And don’t worry; I’m sure they’ll come back to visit.”

Tatsuya nodded his head, yawning softly, the fingers in his hair making him sleepy; he listened to the faint English dialogue of the movie as he slowly faded into sleep.  



	4. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a clickable link on the word "pendant" to show what it looks like <3

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

Note: There is a clickable link on the word "pendant" to show what it looks like <3

 

Chapter 4

 

Ueda Tatsuya woke slowly, stretching leisurely, rubbing his eyes as he sat up and glanced around the room for Kazuya. Standing slowly he rolled his eyes at the note on the table by the couch that had Kazuya's scrawl of 'Happy Birthday' written on a piece of paper. He couldn't hear the vampire in the suite so he shrugged and stripped on his way to the bathroom for a hot shower.

Tatsuya sighed happily at the hot water that rained down over his pale flesh, reddening to a rosy pink hue. He finished washing his legs, moved to his upper body before rinsing the suds off, and moved onto his hair, wetting it, the hair sticking to his cheeks, neck and lips. He lathered the shampoo into it, he let the hot water sink into his flesh, steam swirling around him, making him pant. He didn't hear the door to the suite open and close as Kazuya returned.

Upon entering the suite, Kazuya immediately heard the shower running. A sly smile crept over his lips as he set down the package he’d gone out to get while Tatsuya was sleeping. It was his eighteenth birthday and he wanted to get the other something special. Well…special beyond what he intended to give him today.

Setting a box on the bed, Kazuya removed one of the smaller boxes from it and began to disrobe. Once he was naked, he took the small box with him into the bathroom. The door was mostly open, so it was easy for him to slip inside. “Tatsuya. Don’t be afraid.” He pushed open the curtain of the shower and stepped inside; another myth that he found amusing was about running water. If vampires couldn’t be around running water, then they would be fairly easy to spot just from the smell alone.

Tatsuya blinked, turning as he heard Kazuya enter, face pinked by the heat as well as his slight embarrassment; he had never been naked in front of the elder, nor vice versa. "Well this is a pleasant surprise," he said softly, doing his best to keep his eyes from wandering over the pale flesh.

Amused at Tatsuya’s attempt to keep his eyes from roaming, he closed the shower curtain, trapping the two of them within the shower stall. He presented the small wooden box to Tatsuya. “Accept this as a token of my…affection. For your birthday…or, at least, part of your birthday present.”

"And you're giving it to me while I shower... You're so odd," he said with a smile. "Thank you." He took the box, shielding it from the water and opened it, eyes widening and lips parting in shock at the [pendant](http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b235/suboshiyui/star-udolpho-lg.jpg) and chain, "Kazuya it's beautiful." He pulled it out and carefully fastened it around his neck. "There."

“Not as beautiful as the wearer.” Kazuya reached out, placing his palm over the pendant on Tatsuya’s chest. He locked gazes with Tatsuya before leaning in, his lips brushing over Tatsuya’s in a soft kiss. “You’re eighteen now, Tatsuya. You’re of age and able to make your own decisions. What is it you desire?”

Tatsuya smiled, pressing his lips against Kazuya's softly for a second kiss, "my other presents." He said with a smile, know that Kazuya would know that while he desired the other and truly wanted him; that it would come in time - besides they were in the shower.

“Then I’m offering it to you, Tatsuya. You remember what Tomohisa told you about Chosen, yes?” Kazuya asked, brushing his fingers over Tatsuya’s face tenderly.

Tatsuya nodded his head, he remembered the conversation like it had been yesterday, he had thought often of spending eternity with Kazuya. It sounded so amazing, he wanted to so badly; even after seeing, what Kazuya had shown him. "What about it, Kazuya?"

“Good.” Kazuya took a deep breath, smiling softly. “Then your present is eternity with me…if you still want it.” He still wasn’t sure if Tatsuya really understood what it meant or not, but if Tatsuya was willing, then he couldn’t deny him any longer. His heart wouldn’t allow him to anyway.

Tatsuya's eyes widened, "y-you would do that? You would want to spend forever with me?" He asked, smiling widely, "yes, oh god yes!"

“I’m glad to hear you say that.” Kazuya smiled, leaning in for a deep kiss. “You are my Chosen, Tatsuya. I can think of no one else I would rather spend eternity with then you. But first… “ He leaned in and whispered into Tatsuya’s ear. “I won’t turn a virgin. Do you understand?”

Tatsuya blinked and flushed, both from the deep kiss and Kazuya's words, "and why not?" He asked, pretending to be offended, "is virginal blood too strong or something?"

“It is, actually.” Kazuya smiled, running a finger along Tatsuya’s cheek. “The drawing of blood has a certain…sexual flavor to it. At least when it is done through mutual consent. Jin teases me that all I will take is virgins; there’s a reason. It has a…hmm…delicate, almost overpowering flavor to it. But in your case…I want you to experience the joy of sex before you change. Unless, you would rather not, of course. I don’t want to force anything on you.”

Tatsuya shut off the water as it ran cold and set the box down on the ledge of the bathtub and faced Kazuya, "you're not forcing me into anything." He assured, moving to kiss Kazuya, a hand moving across his cheek as he pulled back from the kiss, "I want this, I want you, I want you so badly I can't think, Kazuya." He breathed slowly, "I love you and I know you love me too, now prove it."

“Oh I intend to.” Kazuya smirked, his eyes taking in all of Tatsuya slowly. Without warning, he leaned in and kissed him hard, his hands cupping his face tenderly. He brushed his tongue against Tatsuya’s lips until they opened, then let his tongue slide inside, exploring slowly. After what seemed to be forever, he pulled back from the kiss and lifted Tatsuya in his arms effortlessly, carrying him out of the shower and bathroom, to the bedroom.

Tatsuya shivered from the kiss, pressing his lips against Kazuya's as he leaned down on the bed, his mind reeling with thoughts and sensations. So much was happening and it felt so right. He pulled away from Kazuya, slowly moving back on the bed so he was fully on it. Reclining on the pillows as he pulled the other closer, this was finally happening and he couldn't think of anything better.

Nor could Kazuya. He leaned down, placing his lips over Tatsuya’s, loving the taste of him. He’d made sure to feed before coming back; when he started the change, he didn’t want to drain Tatsuya too fast, otherwise he’d die without changing.

Tatsuya wrapped his arms around Kazuya, pulling him close and giving a low moan as their bodies connected, causing a fire to burn over his nerves at the first touch.

Kazuya never thought that hearing Tatsuya moan like that would drive him this crazy. He groaned, his lips moving from Tatsuya’s lips to his neck. He could feel Tatsuya’s pulse and if Kazuya had a heartbeat, his would be beating just as fast. It felt so good to be like this with him; he’d almost given up hope of ever feeling this for anyone. He’d always felt jealous of Jin and Tomohisa; now he no longer had to feel that, not with Tatsuya.

Tatsuya's hands moved down Kazuya's spine, he gasped when he shifted, his hips moving against Kazuya's in a soft rocking motion making him groan and shake. He wanted... He didn't know what, he just wanted to keep feeling what he felt until he couldn't take it anymore and he lost his mind.

Groaning at the sensation, Kazuya leaned down, his tongue running over the sensitive flesh of the young man below him. He couldn’t get enough of Tatsuya’s taste; it was intoxicating, the way he seemed to be able to drive Kazuya insane with just the briefest touch, or soft moan.

He straddled Tatsuya’s hips, gasping softly at the touch as he rubbed against the younger male. His tongue slid over a nipple, his hands caressing soft skin.

Tatsuya's head fell back as his whole body shook, a low gasp leaving his lips as he moaned Kazuya's name softly. He hissed and mewled, capturing his lower lip in his teeth and sucking to reduce his moans shyly.

“Hmm…don’t hold back, Tat-chan. Let me hear you your pleasure.” Kazuya nibbled on Tatsuya’s lips, kissing him hotly, his tongue sliding between his love’s lips. _Let me hear you, Tatsuya. Don’t hold back._

Tatsuya whimpered into the kiss, his hips moving against Kazuya's in a shy, exploratory motion, making him break away from the kiss with a needy mewl. "Kazuya..." He breathed softly, hands gripping at the vampire's shoulders, "it feels like I'm on fire."

“Me too,” Kazuya whispered softly, his hand sliding down Tatsuya’s body. He felt so good; Kazuya couldn’t get enough of touching him. He smirked, leaning in to nibble delicately on Tatsuya’s lips. His hand slid between them, wrapping around Tatsuya’s arousal. He stroked his love slowly, his free hand already going to the dresser and the bottle of oil that he’d set there earlier just for this particular occasion.

Tatsuya's eyes opened before falling shut and he trembled, his hips moving into the touches, "K-Kazuya..." He moaned, cheeks flushing in want and in shyness.

“Do you trust me, Tatsuya?” Kazuya breathed into Tatsuya’s ear, his hand picking up a slow, but insistent, rhythm. “Do you trust me not to hurt you?”

Tatsuya nodded his head, not trusting his voice, moving into the soft touches, spreading his legs in an unconscious motion as he watched Kazuya through half-opened eyes.

Nodding briefly, Kazuya brushed his lips against Tatsuya’s before removing his hand from his love’s arousal. Opening the bottle of oil, he coated his fingers before setting the bottle back onto the night stand. He leaned up, brushing his lips against Tatsuya’s, even as his finger probed at the younger male’s entrance, gently pushing inside.

Tatsuya gasped against Kazuya's lips, the feeling strange, but he relaxed slowly, knowing it would be better if he did so. He gripped at Kazuya's shoulders, burying his face into Kazuya's neck in slight embarrassment. He panted; feeling slightly overwhelmed as he ever so slowly moved towards the hand and bit the flesh below his mouth groaning softly.

“Hmm…you feel so good, Tatsuya. Do you like it?” Kazuya whispered into Tatsuya’s ear, his finger beginning to stroke inside him, stretching him slowly. He knew it would take him a bit to get accustomed to the feeling, so he went slow and sure, doing his best to not hurt Tatsuya.

Tatsuya squirmed, nodding against Kazuya's shoulder, not trusting his voice as he gripped tighter and pushed back against Kazuya's hand tentatively. A gasp left his lips at the pleasurable feeling and he repeated the motion, his mind racing with sensation as he tried to speak to tell Kazuya how good it felt but could only manage breathy moans.

That was more than enough for Kazuya. He took slow breaths, watching Tatsuya’s obvious pleasure. Inserting a second finger, he scissored his fingers, working to stretch the younger man, not wanting to hurt him. When he didn’t complain, he added a third finger, moving them deeper, searching for that one spot.

Tatsuya's almost constant squirming stopped as his breath hitched and he arched up into Kazuya a long, low cry passing his plush, reddened lips. "O-ooh... What...?" He asked in confusion, shaking from the aftershocks of the sudden, extreme pleasure.

“Did you like that, Tatsuya?” Kazuya smiled, brushing his fingers against the same spot again. Tatsuya didn’t seem to be nervous, just extremely shy. That would fade in time. All he was concerned about was preparing him enough, and making sure this would be absolutely mind-blowing for his Chosen.

"Kazuya please..." Tatsuya begged softly, "I need you." He mewled, "please..." He pleaded, wanting to feel Kazuya, his Kazuya, inside of him, making love to him; claiming him for eternity.

“Hai.” Kazuya leaned forward, kissing Tatsuya passionately, removing his fingers. Taking the bottle of oil in his hand again, he coated himself, and then replaced the bottle. Spreading Tatsuya’s legs farther apart, he positioned himself between his legs. Swallowing, he pulled back from the kiss for a moment, just looking down at the man he would spend the rest of eternity with. Smiling, he brushed his fingers along Tatsuya’s cheek before pushing inside until he was fully within his beloved.

Tatsuya cried out as Kazuya entered him, his nails biting into Kazuya's shoulders as he let his legs hug Kazuya's hips and pull him in closer. "Oh... K-Kazuya..." He gasped, "it feels so... I feel..." He tried to explain it but there were no words to use, it was a sensation that had to be experienced to know.

“Are you all right, Tatsuya?” Kazuya asked, placing soft kisses along Tatsuya’s face and neck as Tatsuya adjusted to the new invasion. He kept still, not wanting to hurt him and giving Tatsuya a chance to grow accustomed to the feeling of Kazuya inside him. He wanted to cry out with is pleasure, but he kept himself in check, at least for the moment.

Tatsuya panted softly, nodding his head, staring at Kazuya's face with a flushed, almost helplessly, lost and bliss-filled look on his face. "I... Feel... Oh God please..."

“I know. I’m here.” Kazuya pressed a soft kiss to Tatsuya’s lips, taking his cue. He started to move, picking up a slow, measured rhythm as he made love to his Chosen. It was almost more then he could take; the feeling of being surrounded driving him crazy with need. He moved slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace.

Tatsuya thrashed in Kazuya's arms, crying out in pleasure as he felt Kazuya thrusting into him over and over and over... He was steadily losing his mind, gasping and pleading for more. He knew that it wouldn't take long for him to reach his peak, he had wanted this for so long and prolonging his pleasure would be foolish in the end.

Kazuya could tell Tatsuya was close. Tatsuya wasn’t the only one, however. He groaned, his hand wrapping around Tatsuya’s arousal, stroking him in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t hold back any longer but wanted them to reach climax together.

"Kazu...ya... I'm going..." He mumbled, body spasming softly, so overwrought with pleasure he couldn't physically contain it. He started out quiet, whimpering and mewling, but then his sweet spot was brushed and he cried out, his head falling back as his hips jerked weakly and with a cry of 'I love you' mixed with Kazuya's name he fell over the edge. His essence pulsing over Kazuya's fingers.

That was all it took for Kazuya. Hearing those three words made him shudder in pleasure and happiness. He groaned, his head falling back, his own essence spilling out and filling his lover. He couldn’t help but smile; that’s what Tatsuya was now. His lover. Biting back a moan, he collapsed against Tatsuya, his fingers absently brushing through the younger man’s hair. Finally able to catch his breath, he placed a soft kiss on Tatsuya’s lips. “I love you too.”

Tatsuya smiled, holding Kazuya, cuddling him close, his breath and heartbeat racing as he remained close to his now lover and kissed his neck softly. He finally calmed and got control of his body once again, nuzzling his nose against Kazuya's sweetly, as if to thank him and tell him how much he loved him in the single, childish motion.

Smiling, Kazuya brushed back a lock of Tatsuya’s air. He was so sweet, so innocent. A part of him didn’t want to do this, but he couldn’t reject Tatsuya’s greatest desire. “Tatsuya, it’s time. It’ll take a few days for you to change over completely, but we can start it now. Are you ready?”

Tatsuya peered into Kazuya's eyes, sighing softly as Kazuya pulled out of him and gave a nod. "I want to be with you, I want to be yours forever." He whispered, turning onto his side like Kazuya was and shut his eyes, letting his neck be exposed. "Make me yours for eternity."

Brushing back Tatsuya’s hair, Kazuya gave him a reassuring smile. This felt so much different from the times he usually did this. Before, he didn’t care if he ripped the person’s throat out. This was far different from that, however. He traced his finger along Tatsuya’s neck, already able to see the jugular vein.

Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss just below it, his tongue sliding out to brush against the soft skin. He could feel his fangs extend, the points just touching Tatsuya’s skin. He closed his eyes, then in a quick motion, bit into the soft white skin. Blood gushed from the wound, flooding his mouth with the sweet, coppery taste.

Tatsuya swooned, giving a low moan as he clung to Kazuya, mouth open as he panted in pleasure. It felt oddly arousing and satisfying to be bitten, he breathed the vampire's name as his eyes fluttered and he slowly let them close. He felt his limb grow heavier but at the same time, it was a heady feeling.

Kazuya closed his eyes, letting the warm liquid fill his mouth, coursing down his throat. Tatsuya’s blood had a sweet taste, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He wanted nothing more than to stay here, but he forced himself to stop and pull away. Tatsuya was irresistible and he couldn’t get enough of him, but he had to control himself.

Pulling back from Tatsuya’s neck, he brought his wrist to his mouth and using his teeth, opened a gash in his arm and held it out to his lover. “Drink, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya opened his eyes slowly, giving a moan of tiredness, moving towards Kazuya's wrist with his lover's help and wrapped his lips around the wound and sucked. One hand weakly gripping the arm to hold it in place, the grip getting slightly stronger the more he drank.

Oh god. Kazuya gasped, his eyes falling shut in ecstasy. The euphoria he’d experienced while feeding. He arched his back, pleasure nearly overwhelming his senses. Panting heavily, he held onto Tatsuya while he drank. He had to stop soon before Tatsuya had too much.

Tatsuya took a few more mouthfuls before his head fell back in tiredness, his lips ever so slightly stained with crimson. His eyelids were heavy with tiredness but he smiled softly, "Kazuya..." He breathed, a hand moving to brush along the other's cheek, "kiss me." He requested as his eyes fell shut.

“Hmm…” Kazuya felt his own eyes begin to drift shut, but he leaned forward and placed a deep kiss on Tatsuya’s lips. Once he saw the younger man fall asleep, he sighed. That had been nothing short of mind-blowing. No wonder they were warned about doing it too much. He soon fell asleep next to his over, his arms wrapped around Tatsuya tightly, as if he’d never let go.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kazuya looked up. The sun had just set on another day. He turned his head, gazing at Tatsuya softly. He reached out to touch his cheek, gently rousing him. “Tatsuya, wake up.” One more time and it would be enough to change him.

Tatsuya stirred, "tired..." He mumbled, eyes opening as he looked to Kazuya, turning into Kazuya's body, "is it time?" He asked with a yawn.

“I know you’re tired.” Kazuya brushed a lock of hair from Tatsuya’s face and he smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. “It’s time. Are you ready?”

Tatsuya smiled into the kiss and nodded and sat up slowly, giving a smile as he curled closer, kissing Kazuya again before tilting his head to the side exposing the bite mark from the night before. His hands holding the sheets close to his nude body as his eyes fell shut with a soft sigh.

Caressing the side of Tatsuya’s face, Kazuya watched him for a long moment. He could see the trust and it made him warm all over. Leaning in, his tongue brushed against the wound before his fangs extended, biting down, and reopening the wound. Immediately fresh blood flowed into his mouth and he groaned softly.

Tatsuya arched with a moan, head falling back in ecstasy as he mouthed Kazuya's name as he shuddered in pleasure.

This time Kazuya allowed himself to go all out, he had to drain the rest of the human blood from Tatsuya, then replace it with his own vampire blood. He didn’t want to make any mistakes, especially since this was his first time doing a real Change. He savored the taste of the blood, until he could taste his own. He pulled back, licking his lips. Only one more step left.

Reopening the wound in his wrist, he held it out to his lover. “Drink, Tatsuya. Drink as much as you can.”

Tatsuya could barely move this time, mouth closing over the wound and he sucked on the welling blood hungrily. He was barely able to keep his head up and drink the blood without Kazuya's support. He licked over the gash, biting down softly to keep it open as he continued to suck until he couldn't any longer. His body sagged in Kazuya's arms, feeling heavy and tired. "Kazuya, I love you." He whispered and smiled before it faded and he gasped in pain. "Nn... Hold me... Please..."

“I love you too.” Kazuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, the pleasure of his lover’s feeding on him abating somewhat. Holding Tatsuya close, he ran his fingers through his hair. He remembered the pain of the change well; he wasn’t afraid of this part. He knew that he’d done everything right and the pain would subside soon. “I’m here, Tat-chan. It’s just the last remnants of your humanity slipping away. It’ll be over soon.”

Tatsuya spasmed in Kazuya's arms, his eyes falling shut as he felt his heart beating faster and faster so did his breathing. He wanted to scream from the pain, as if he was being ripped apart from the inside; his heart and breath chasing one another before colliding as they stopped and he died. He let out one final sigh as he went limp in Kazuya's arms, plush lips parting as his canines pointed and his skin paled; looking almost porcelain. His hair grew glossy and framed his face prettily as he lay in Kazuya's arms to rest and recover.

Watching the transformation, Kazuya couldn’t help but gaze at him lovingly. A part of him was sad; the warmth that had always radiated from Tatsuya was gone. But that was a small price to pay for having his beloved with him for all eternity. He smiled, placing a soft kiss on Tatsuya’s lips, his lips brushing against the newly grown canines. “Rest, my love. Rest.”

tbc


	5. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

Chapter 5

Jin knocked on the suite door from his spot in Tomohisa's arms.

"I don't see why we had to come back here, London was nice, the people tasted good," he said with a tiny pout, resting his head on his lover's shoulders.

“You whine entirely too much for someone of your age,” Tomohisa retorted, placing a nibbling kiss on Jin’s lips. “I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised when you see why we’re here.”

Jin pouted, but nodded nonetheless and knocked on the door again, only this time it was louder - he was losing his patience. If Kazuya didn't open the door within ten seconds...

Ten…  
Nine…  
Eight…  
Seven…  
Six…  
Five…  
Four…  
Three…  
Two…

The door opened and Kazuya arched an eyebrow upwards at the pair. “So, what did I do to deserve such an honor as having you here again, Shishou. Oh…joy. You brought the pet with you.”

"I am not a pet!" Jin screeched, almost flailing in Tomohisa's arms. "You look different," he finished, as he calmed down, not hearing the soft whimper from within the room as Tatsuya realized in his sleep that Kazuya had moved from his side.

“Astute as ever, Akanishi.”

Kazuya rolled his eyes, letting the two inside. He closed the door, then looked at them warily. What were they doing here?

Tomohisa smiled, slipping off his coat. “You’re different, Kazuya. Complete now, ne?” He could sense the change in his Childe and knew that something had occurred. “Bring him out.”

"Bring who out?" Jin asked, removing his coat and shoes before moving into the living room and seating himself on the couch.

“He’s still weak from the Change.” Kazuya was feeling extremely protective over Tatsuya at the moment and didn’t want to do anything that would harm him.

“Of course. Wake him. We’ll return with food.” Tomohisa smirked, reaching out to tug his lover to his feet. “Come on, lazy. Let’s see how well you can use that charm of yours. Think you can snag four beauties?”

"I am so confused..." Jin said, following after Tomohisa as he pulled his shoes and coat back on. "You never tell me anything," he sulked. "And we already ate..."

“Then we’ll bring one for now. Kazuya may not need anything at the moment.”

Tomohisa wrapped his arm around his lover and gave him a thorough kiss. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure myself until he opened the door and I could sense it. Forgive me?”

"About...? Oh... Oh really!?" Jin asked, looking to Tomohisa with a shocked look as he finally realized what happened.

“Yes, really.”

Tomohisa couldn’t help but grin; Jin was so cute when he was like this. He leaned in and gave his lover a deep kiss before tugging him towards the elevator. “Now let’s go find the new addition to the family something to eat.”

"We should get him at least two - newborns are usually hungry." Jin said wisely and hugged Tomohisa tightly. "I know I was."

“You were a pig,” Tomohisa teased, but nodded as he led the way to the street.

 

Once they were gone, Kazuya returned to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of his sleeping lover. Crawling into bed, he leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Time to wake up, beloved.”

Tatsuya's eyes cracked open slowly to reveal their now sapphire hue as he turned into Kazuya's arms. "I feel so tired..." he managed weakly. "I don't want to wake up, I feel like I was hit by a train."

Laughing, Kazuya hugged his lover to him, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. “In a sense it did. Food will be here soon. Once you’ve fed, you’ll feel much better.”

"Okay, I need clothes. Can you help?" Tatsuya asked, managing to sit up slowly and leaning against the headboard.

“Silly question. Of course I will.” Kazuya smiled, reaching out for a pair of pants and shirt from the closet. Returning with them, he helped Tatsuya get dressed before carrying him in his arms into the living room.

"I love you," Tatsuya whispered. "And thank you," he finished as he was set down, cuddling up to Kazuya.

“You’re welcome, and I love you too.”

Kazuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, holding him close while they waited for the others' return.

Jin walked back with a woman in his arms, dumping the body unceremoniously on the floor as he knocked on the door, then looked to his lover who held her boyfriend.

“Good evening, Tatsuya.”

Tomohisa closed the door behind him, the unconscious boyfriend over his shoulder. “Welcome to the family, young man. Let’s get you fed, ne?”

Tatsuya smiled softly, nodding his head in thanks and giving a look to Kazuya, silently asking him to bring one of the two victims forward.

"My legs aren't working right now."

Jin laughed, placing the young woman in a nearby chair. "It happens to us all."

“Speak for yourself,” Tomohisa retorted with a smirk. He set the young man he was carrying on the couch near Tatsuya.

“Just let your natural instincts take over, Tatsuya.”

Kazuya moved closer to Tatsuya, rubbing his back soothingly as the young vampire nodded quietly, turning his gaze towards the unconscious young man and using all the strength he had to pull him closer. He relaxed thanks to Kazuya's touches and slowly leaned his head down after wrapping his arm around the young man's waist to hold him in place as his other hand pushed his head to the side.

Tatsuya opened his mouth slowly, a tingle in his gums as his fangs extended, then shut his eyes and bit. The young man struggled towards consciousness, but he didn’t move as Kazuya gazed into his eyes. Holding him spellbound, Kazuya continued to rub Tatsuya’s back soothingly, knowing the blood that was flowing into him would help wake him up and revitalize him.

Tatsuya drank hungrily, pouting as he was pulled away by his lover and whimpering softly. "Why did you make me stop?" he asked, still hungry but feeling stronger than before.

“Lesson number one, Tatsuya; never drink until the heart stops. You must stop drinking just before the heart ceases to beat,” Kazuya instructed as he brushed a lock of Tatsuya’s hair. He was proud of his lover. He nodded to the young woman that Jin had set in the nearby chair.

“I believe that one is for you as well. Go on, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya smiled as Jin brought her over - he did much of the same as he did with the male - holding her tightly so she wouldn't struggle and making sure to monitor her heartbeat. He pulled away slowly; never spilling a drop, then let her go and watched her fall to the floor with her boyfriend.

“How are you feeling now, Tatsuya?” Tomohisa asked, moving the bodies aside before taking a seat on the back of the couch to watch Tatsuya carefully.

Kazuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya, nuzzling his neck, and smiled happily, pleased with how Tatsuya had handled himself. Tatsuya himself crawled into Kazuya's lap like he always did, to cuddle and then smiled.

"I feel better. Still tired, but the hit-by-train feeling is gone," he admitted, nuzzling back at Kazuya's neck with a soft giggle.

“Good. You’ll feel better as you get accustomed to things,” Tomohisa replied, taking a seat next to his lover.

“Hmm…” Kazuya closed his eyes, snuggling with Tatsuya.

"You two look so smitten." Jin said, curling up to Tomo. "Can't you just do that thing...?" he asked, looking to the eldest male in the room, then to the bodies. "You know, where they go poof?" he finished, making a waving motion. "That way we don't have to move."

Tatsuya yawned and shut his eyes a moment, sucking on Kazuya's neck playfully before raising a brow at what Jin said, glancing towards the two eldest in confusion.

“Why should I, when I have you for that?” Tomohisa smirked at his lover. “You’re too lazy for your own good, Jin.”

Snickering, Kazuya smirked at his best friend.

“Yeah, Jin. Why don’t you do it?”

Jin sighed, giving a small wave of his hand before the two bodies vanished. He then sagged against Tomohisa.

"At least you don't lose all your energy when you do it," he whined.

“Yes, but you’ll never get better at it if you don’t practice.”

Tomohisa placed his arms around his lover, kissing his neck and supporting him.

“Cute.”

Kazuya snuggled Tatsuya, glad that his “family” were here to share in the joy he felt.

Jin smiled and nibbled Tomohisa's ear softly. "I'm guessing we're staying here for a few days to watch over Tatsuya-kun?" he asked, resting his head on Tomo's chest.

Tatsuya smiled, wondering if he could talk inside Kazuya's mind. He pouted inwardly at Jin's comment; they could stay if they got their own suite as there were several things, _private things_ , he wanted to explore with Kazuya.

“Yes, it means we’ll be staying a few days,” Tomohisa replied with a grin. “Kazuya, you’re going to need to teach him how to shield.”

“Er…hai.” Kazuya flushed, glancing at the smirking Tomohisa before looking to his lover. _Like this, koi?_

Tatsuya blushed, nodding softly then proceeding to bury his face in Kazuya's neck in embarrassment like he did when he was younger.

“Adorable. Really.”

Tomohisa shook his head at the embarrassed young vampire. “No need to feel embarrassed around us, Tatsuya. We’re family, after all. But Jin and I should head to our suite - it’ll be daylight soon.”

Jin nodded quietly as he slowly stood up.

"Now would be best, before I fall asleep on the couch," he said with a smile, bowing his head towards the two. "Sleep well and we'll see you tomorrow night." he added, heading towards the door.

Tatsuya nodded in response to Jin and Tomohisa's words, yawning against Kazuya's neck as he sighed and snuggled into him.

"Tired."

“I know you are. We’ll go to bed and you can rest. Tomorrow you’ll feel better.”

Kazuya hoped, though he couldn’t help but be worried. What if something had gone wrong? What if…

_Kazuya, stop with the what if’s. He’s fine. Go to bed and get some rest._ Tomohisa’s voice sounded in his head and he caught the older vampire’s wink before leaving with Jin.

Tatsuya waved haphazardly before peering at Kazuya through his bangs almost innocently as he cupped both of Kazuya's cheeks and leaned forward to press his lips against Kazuya's. He kissed him slowly, exploratively and passionately, and then pulled away after a long moment, his tongue sliding against Kazuya's fangs as he did so.

The young vampire smiled.

"I thought they'd never leave."

Purring at the kiss, Kazuya wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled in return.

“So, how are you really feeling?”

Tatsuya nuzzled into Kazuya's temple. "I feel good. I feel like everything is as it should be," he replied lazily, settling easily into Kazuya's lap. "And like I need a small nap," he added with a laugh. "Other than that, I'm ready for anything."

“Good,” Kazuya smiled, running his fingers through his lover’s hair.

A soft sigh escaped him and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit. “I was worried I’d done something wrong and you were suffering from my mistake. Promise to never leave me. I don’t think I could handle it if you did.”

"I won't, and I was playing it up to get them to leave. I'm sure Tomohisa knows, but that's alright, I'm perfectly fine. I'm better than fine," Tatsuya assured, nipping at Kazuya's nose. "I'll be with you forever."

“That’s good to hear,” Kazuya smirked impishly. “And Jin bought it, hook line and sinker. Ahh…we’re going to have fun, ne?”

One of his favorite pastimes was to annoy his best friend. Now that Tatsuya was there to help, it was going to be even more fun to tease the other vampire.

Tatsuya kissed Kazuya softly, letting himself relish in the feel of lips against his own before moving down Kazuya's neck, fangs ever so lightly scraping the flesh, teasing.

Groaning, Kazuya closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side in a silent invitation. It wasn’t uncommon for vampire lovers to share blood among each other, though it didn’t do anything to satisfy their hunger.

Tatsuya smiled, kissing the flesh softly as his tongue wetted the skin at the joint of neck and shoulder. The young vampire suckled the flesh before his fangs sunk in and his eyes rolled back, swooning at the power and taste of Kazuya's blood.

Gasping softly, Kazuya closed his eyes, his hands clenching into the fabric of Tatsuya’s shirt. He hadn’t had blood taken from him since Tomohisa changed him so many years ago. A small whimper escaped him, then an intense moan of pleasure.

Tatsuya shivered, hands gripping tightly onto Kazuya's shirt, a thrill of ecstasy running through him before he forced himself to draw away, panting softly. He had no idea Kazuya's blood would be so powerful, it was like... making love.

Now that was something that was definitely beyond what he’d ever expected. He’d heard that it could be like that, but had never experienced it himself. Taking a deep breath, he opened the eyes he didn’t know he’d closed and looked at the older vampire.

“That was…unbelievable.”

Tatsuya lay against Kazuya's chest, trembling softly at the power of the blood, his hands twitching as he held onto Kazuya's shirt trying to regain control of his body and rampaging hormones. He whimpered almost soundlessly, his body humming; he tried to calm down as he realized drinking the blood had driven him to the edge of pleasure but not over it.

Leaning in, Kazuya licked at Tatsuya’s lips teasing him as he sensed his pleasure. He ran his hands over Tatsuya’s chest, his other hand sliding underneath his shirt to caress soft skin. Nibbling on Tatsuya’s lips, his free hand moved into Tatsuya’s pants, surrounding his member.

Tatsuya bucked his hips into the hand giving him such pleasure, moaning softly as he peered at Kazuya's face with hazed, lust clouded eyes. His fangs catching on his pouty lower lip as he whimpered in pleasure.

Purring softly against Tatsuya’s lips, Kazuya leaned in, his teeth grazing against the younger vampire's neck. His hand stroked Tatsuya sharply, his fangs biting. Kazuya groaned as the blood began flooding his mouth, his hand moving faster over his lover’s arousal.

The young vampire shuddered, moaning softly as his voice failed him; he began chanting Kazuya's name over and over in his head, shaking gently as the pleasure became too much.

_Come for me, beloved._ Kazuya’s thought reached out to Tatsuya, his own pleasure sending him close to the edge. Now he knew why Tatsuya had felt that way; it was like before, only ten times more intense.

Tatsuya clung to Kazuya, unneeded breath quickening as he held off for one more moment. _Join me..._ he managed to whisper and plead inside Kazuya's mind before his own went blank, his body shuddering as he came.

Kazuya couldn’t even articulate a response, a low cry escaping from him, his back arching. He pulled back from Tatsuya’s neck, the intensity of their joined climax nearly enough to send him unconscious. It took him a few moments to regain his sanity again. When he did, he touched Tatsuya’s face with his one hand, kissing him softly.

“I love you.”

Tatsuya smiled despite his trembling. "I love you too," he managed slowly; his voice wavering terribly as he slowly began regaining control of himself. The young vampire sagged against Kazuya weakly, managing a soft "wow." He sighed, feeling sticky yet pleasantly contented.

“Let’s get cleaned up. We’re both a bit sticky.” Kazuya smiled, placing a kiss to Tatsuya’s cheek. This whole night had been unbelievable. He knew that it would just get better, as well; having Tatsuya in his life was the single best thing that ever happened to him.

Tatsuya nodded quietly, standing on shaky legs as he held onto Kazuya.

"Shower?" he asked, waiting for the other vampire to stand so they could both make it to the shower together.

“Shower.”

Kazuya stood up, taking Tatsuya’s hand in his. He smiled, squeezing the hand that he held tightly.

“Let’s go.”

Tatsuya smiled and shut the door to the bathroom, blinking at the mirror which was the only one in the suite. "That's going to take getting used to," he said with a small smile as he removed the shirt and pants Kazuya had dressed him in.

“Hmm…I don’t even remember what my reflection looks like,” Kazuya commented, removing his own shirt and pants. “I’ll have to educate you on more than just what Tomohisa has told you.”

As Tatsuya’s Creator, it was his duty to make sure that Tatsuya adjusted properly and knew everything they could and couldn’t do.

Tatsuya smiled. "Do we show up on camera?" he asked; he didn't think so since they used mirrors to reflect light. "If not, I can draw you, if you'd like to know what you look like," he murmured softly, turning on the hot water to warm his flesh as he got the shower.

"I can't wait to learn about myself, Kazuya-sensei," the young vampire teased his lover.

“No, we don’t show up on camera either, which is really interesting if you see a security video.” Kazuya smirked.

He remembered seeing one where it looked like a piece of yen was hovering in the air when he handed a cashier some money to pay for something. “I’d like that and you’ll make a wonderful student.”

Tatsuya laughed, pulling Kazuya into the shower as he closed the curtain, starting the shower and sighing in pleasure as the hot water warmed his flesh. He let his hair get wet and leaned against the wall, his legs still shaky and his lower back slightly sore from not moving after they had consummated.

“Let’s see…obviously running water does nothing.”

Kazuya couldn’t help but stare, his eyes feasting on the beautiful man in front of him. Seeing Tatsuya naked and wet should be illegal, really, the older vampire mused thoughtfully.

"I never understood that one," Tatsuya said, a lazy smile taking over his lips as he pushed his hair out of his face, to no avail as it clung to and framed his face and neck like always.

"Sunlight obviously effects you, you don't need to sleep in coffins... What about crosses and garlic? I like garlic..." he asked hopefully, ticking off the various myths surrounding how to get rid of vampires.

“So do I. It’s great on spaghetti and cheese bread.”

Kazuya gave his lover a wink before letting his head fall beneath the rushing water. Ah, it felt so refreshing. “Sunlight will kill us if we’re exposed to it for any length of time. We don’t need to sleep in coffins, no. Crosses…that’s iffy. If you meet someone that has true faith behind it and they present it, then it will repel us. But it doesn’t have to be just a cross; any symbol will do as long as the person has faith it’ll work.”

Tatsuya returned the smile. "But if I don't believe in it, I could wear a cross?" he asked curiously, licking his lips and moving further under the spray of water.

He sighed, tilting his head back, water dripping over his lithe form, sliding down the tempting spine and over the swell of his backside. Droplets clung to his eyelashes and lips as he let the fully hot water warm his cool flesh.

“…..”

Kazuya watched Tatsuya silently before he reached out and ran his hands down Tatsuya’s back, caressing it gently. Leaning forward, he kissed his neck. “If you don’t believe, you can wear it, love,” he whispered against Tatsuya’s ear.

Tatsuya smiled and leaned back against Kazuya, giving a soft hiss of pleasure as his lips parted and fangs extended slightly in lust. He turned slowly, smiling at his Creator, then whispered.

"I love you."

“I love you too.”

Kazuya licked at the water on Tatsuya’s neck, his hands roaming over his body. He felt so good and he couldn’t seem to get enough of touching him.

Tatsuya nuzzled Kazuya's neck. "I need to wash my hair," he said playfully, moving to pick up the shampoo. "Unless you want to wash it for me."

“I’d love to.”

Taking the bottle of shampoo, Kazuya poured some into his hand and began to rub it into Tatsuya’s scalp, letting it lather into his hair. He loved Tatsuya’s hair; it was always so soft, it was like running his fingers through silk.

Tatsuya leaned his head back and to Kazuya's surprise began to purr. He sighed happily, letting Kazuya know what he was doing felt very, very good. It felt so nice to have someone washing his hair for him, massaging his scalp so lovingly and, truth be told, erotically.

Pleased at the sounds his lover was making, Kazuya ran his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. The feel of it slipping sensually through his fingers was pure erotic bliss. He loved nothing more than to touch his lover everywhere he could possibly touch, now that he was able. Placing a kiss on Tatsuya’s back, he worked his fingers through the silky strands, cleaning his hair gently.

"You're good at that," Tatsuya mumbled softly. "But you know, you're going to make me sleepy if you keep that up," he added with a small smile, emphasized by a yawn.

“You think so huh?”

Kazuya rinsed Tatsuya’s hair before leaning in, his lips kissing a trail down Tatsuya’s neck and back, his hands roaming over his chest slowly. Each touch sent spasms of desire through him - he couldn’t seem to get enough of touching and caressing his lover. It made him wonder if it would always be like this and part of him hoped it would.

"I know so," Tatsuya said softly, finishing the rinsing of his hair free of shampoo and leaned back against Kazuya's body, his head falling back over Kazuya's shoulder as his back moved flush against the elder's chest. His lips parted in contentment as he wrapped Kazuya's arms around his waist and threaded slim fingers with his own.

Biting back a groan, Kazuya placed a soft kiss along Tatsuya’s neck, his hands running down his lover’s chest. He smirked against Tatsuya’s neck, licking at the soft skin as his hands teased the muscles of Tatsuya’s flat stomach.

Tatsuya moaned softly, unable to keep the noises of pleasure to himself. Licking his lips, he turned his head to the side and kissed Kazuya, his fangs nicking Kazuya's lip and sucking the blood that welled forth. The younger vampire purred, pulling his mouth away.

"You taste so good..."

“So do you,” Kazuya groaned, his own fangs nipping at Tatsuya’s lips softly. He wrapped his hand around Tatsuya’s arousal, stroking slowly as he began kissing his lover hard. He let his tongue enter, exploring, though his own passion was almost overwhelming; he wanted his lover so badly he could taste it.

Tatsuya keened low in his throat; a hand moved behind himself to slide down Kazuya's slick torso, wrapping his thin, delicate fingers around Kazuya's erection and began to stroke.

_I want you,_ he panted sensually into Kazuya's mind as he thrust his hips into the hand pleasuring him.

_I want you._ Kazuya groaned back, his eyes closing at the gentle touch on his arousal. His hand moved slow and sure, soon picking up rhythm as his own hips moved into the hand pleasuring him, that pleasure sending chills down his back. Pulling back from the kiss, his teeth scratched against Tatsuya’s neck teasingly, passion making him shiver in anticipation.

Tatsuya felt his legs starting to tremble.

"I can't...," he whispered softly, annoyed at his weakness. "I can't hold myself up if we keep going," he admitted, the newness of being a vampire plus the building arousal making his body weaken.

“Then let’s go somewhere you don’t have to worry about standing,” Kazuya whispered, removing his hand from his lover and wrapping his arms around him. Kissing his neck gently, Kazuya lifted Tatsuya into his arms, leaving the bathroom and heading for the bedroom.

Tatsuya managed to turn off the water before he was whisked away. "You're so beautiful Kazuya," he whispered as he was laid down on the feather soft bed.

“Not nearly as beautiful as you,” Kazuya whispered in return, leaning over his lover. He smiled softly, sitting back to look over his lover in appraisal. He had a glow about him, something he’d never seen before. “You really are beautiful.”

Tatsuya smiled, blushing as he leaned up to kiss Kazuya gently, licking to the spot where he had bitten, taken in his being, his knowledge, and even pieces of his memories and thoughts. He pulled away slowly.

"I love you, even if you are a dirty, immortal man who has impure thoughts about a thirteen year old," he teased playfully.

“Hey, I never acted on those dirty thoughts until you were of age, so hush up,” Kazuya retorted with a smirk. “You don’t seem to be complaining right now," he grinned as his hand reached out, wrapping around Tatsuya’s member and stroking slowly in emphasis.

Tatsuya spasmed on the bed, his head thrown back. "Why would I complain? I've wanted you since I was fifteen years old...," he breathed, parting his legs more. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."

“Ah ha. So that’s what you and Tomohisa talked about that time.” Kazuya smirked, stroking slowly over his lover, his lips placing nibbling kisses up and down Tatsuya’s naked torso. “Tatsuya, you remember what it felt like when we first made love? Prepare yourself. That’s going to be nothing compared to what I’m going to make you feel now.”

Tatsuya whimpered softly, his back arching slightly towards Kazuya's biting kisses. "Kazuya, why are you teasing me?" he questioned, squirming slightly in his spot on the bed. "I want you, I ache for you," he admitted, his hands clawing at the sheets in a futile effort to curb his lust.

“It’s fun?” Kazuya teased, leaning up and sucking on one of Tatsuya’s nipples. His hand continued to stroke Tatsuya before he gave a little smirk. “Tatsuya…prepare yourself for me.”

Tatsuya flushed, shaking his head in negation.

"I-I can't... I've never...," he turned his eyes away shyly and shook from Kazuya's touches.

Kazuya kissed Tatsuya slowly, lovingly. “It’s all right. You have nothing to be embarrassed about with me, beloved. You trust me, don’t you?”

He pressed his lips against Tatsuya’s neck, kissing him softly.

Tatsuya nodded. "I do," he breathed, still embarrassed by the thought of what he was being asked to do.

“Then let me show you,” Kazuya whispered softly, capturing Tatsuya’s hand in his. He kissed the palm before taking his lover’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly. After a few moments, he pulled Tatsuya’s fingers from his lips and guided them to his lover’s entrance. Whispering against Tatsuya’s ear, he nibbled on the flesh of his earlobe.

“I want to see you pleasure yourself, Tatsuya. There’s nothing shameful in it, in fact, it’s quite…erotic. Show me, beloved.”

Tatsuya flushed, nodding his head slowly, doing his best to tease himself and his Sire as he let his saliva coated fingers circle his entrance, a whine of pleasure escaping him as he slowly caved in to bliss and pushed in the first finger. His back arched in a feline manner with a soft scream, his fangs glistening with saliva that sheened his lips as well. After a few long moments he added a second finger, face twisting in slight frustration.

_I can't... get deep enough...,_ he sobbed into Kazuya's mind.

‘Let me help you, koi.’ Kazuya licked two of his own fingers, a low moan escaping his lips. Pulling them out of his mouth, he joined them with Tatsuya’s own, sliding them inside his lover and guiding Tatsuya’s fingers, moving them deeper inside his beloved.

Tatsuya bucked his hips, a bubbling wail passing his lips, his fangs catching on his lower lip and causing a little blood to spill down his chin and over his throat.

"Kazuya, Kazuya, oh please," he pleaded, withdrawing his fingers slowly as he shook. "Inside me."

“Hai.”

Kazuya took Tatsuya’s hands, pulling him to sit up.

“Trust me, beloved. Kneel on your hands and knees.”

He guided Tatsuya into the position he wanted before grabbing a bottle of oil from the night stand, coating his aching erection before positioning himself behind his lover once Tatsuya was in position.

“Trust me, love.”

He rubbed Tatsuya’s backside, positioning himself before pushing inside.

_You wanted deep beloved. This will be beyond anything you’ve ever experienced. I promise._

Tatsuya's mouth fell open with a silent scream as his fangs extended fully and his head bowed low. His arms slid down as he rested on his folded arms, turning his head to the side and panting, eyes falling shut. He gripped at the sheets weakly, gently spreading his legs further.

Pulling out, Kazuya bit his bottom lip until it bled, then pushed back in, going deeper then he’d ever done before. He felt himself be completely surrounded and groaned, picking up a slow rhythm, the pleasure crashing over him with each thrust.

Tatsuya raised his head at the smell of Kazuya's blood before it dropped again as the other hit his prostate.

"Bite... me... instead...," he gasped out, voice thick with passion pushing back against Kazuya's hips with his own.

"Harder," he begged, throwing his head back slightly.

Groaning in pleasure, Kazuya placed his hands on Tatsuya’s hips, following his desires and moving harder within his beloved. His hips moved faster, snapping in and out of Tatsuya and going impossibly deep with each thrust. Giving a low cry, Kazuya darted forward, his fangs extending as he bit into Tatsuya’s neck, his lover's blood flooding his mouth. He saw stars for a moment, overwhelmed with the intense pleasure that assailed him all at once.

Tatsuya spasmed, crying out softly, moving his hand to grab at Kazuya's, leading it to his straining erection, already so close. His body spasmed again, shaking, as with each thrust Kazuya hit his prostate. His vision blurred around the edges slightly as he felt himself getting closer and closer, mewling and pleading for more from his lover - his Maker.

Wrapping his hand around Tatsuya’s member, Kazuya stroked him in time to his thrusts, biting back a moan. He groaned, the blood of his lover sliding down his throat, pleasure overwhelming him at the dual sensation of Tatsuya’s blood and his sweet body surrounding Kazuya.

"K-Kaz...Kazuya...," Tatsuya managed, voice choking and shaking, his vision almost completely blurred.

"I-I...," he tried to warn his lover, his body locking completely before a loud scream tore from his throat. His whole body shaking with almost violent spasms, he came hard, his whole body sagging forward limply as everything went black.

_Tatsuya!_ Kazuya cried out, though he wasn’t aware that it was all mental. He arched his back, falling against his lover, his own climax hitting him hard. Groaning, he laid on his side, remaining within Tatsuya's body, his consciousness starting to slip away at the intensity of their joining. He had the presence of mind to turn his lover around, pulling him into his arms, before laying back and succumbing to the same darkness that had claimed his lover only moments before.

A few minutes later Tatsuya recovered, placing a hand on Kazuya's cheek and kissing his lips softly, glad the other had remained inside of him. He enjoyed the feeling, it felt proper; he felt whole. He watched Kazuya carefully, stroking his hair out of his face, his hand moving to Kazuya's chest and writing the Kanji for love over Kazuya's heart, cuddling up to him until he woke again.

The touch over his heart brought Kazuya out of unconsciousness. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up and smiled at Tatsuya. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he leaned in for a kiss.

“I love you.”

It was as simple as that. Nothing else needed to be said, except those simple three words. He loved Tatsuya more than anything.

"I love you too," Tatsuya replied, smiling before giving a wide yawn. "As wonderful as that was, I need to sleep now," he added with a giggle.

"Nothing will ever tear us apart, Kazuya," he promised, letting his eyes close as he slowly fell asleep.


	6. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 6

Giving a deep yawn, Yamashita Tomohisa opened his blue eyes to the sounds of the night and looked up at the white cloth in front of him with a smirk. His hand reached out, running over the fine material of the hood of the coffin; vampires didn’t need coffins, but he’d found it…comforting for some reason, not to mention it was an ongoing joke he had with his lover.

Pushing open the lid, it opened silently, the black onyx coffin he and Jin were lying in shone in the candlelight. The room resembled a vampire's den from the typical vampire movies; he was a sucker for them and thought it was amusing to have his own “lair.”

Jin stirred, moving closer to Tomohisa's body in his sleep. Slowly his eyes opened and he pressed his lips against Tomohisa's and sighed.

"Ohayou, Tomo-chan," he greeted the older vampire, stretching slowly. "Everything is changing, we have a new family member now..." he mused, "we'll have to teach him tonight."

“Ohayou, Jin-chan,” Tomohisa smiled, leaning in to give his lover a kiss. “That we will. It’ll be a nice outing, I think.” It was nice to have an addition to their “family.” “That’s the way of life, even for us. We don’t change ourselves, but everything around us does.”

"Where will we go? And what will we teach him?" he asked curiously, brushing a hair out of Tomohisa's face before laying back down.

“Hmm…you have any ideas? Maybe Shibuya?” Tomohisa mumbled, nuzzling into Jin’s neck. He playfully bit at his lover’s soft skin, teeth just barely brushing against the flesh.

Jin shivered, his own teeth scraping over Tomohisa's neck.

"Isn't Shibuya where Tatsuya grew up? He'd feel safe for learning," Jin said smartly against the flesh of Tomohisa's neck, biting shallowly and lapping up the few beads of the precious crimson life fluid that welled to the surface.

Groaning, Tomohisa tugged at Jin’s hair, a low moan of pleasure escaping him.

“You keep doing that and we won’t be leaving. And yes, that is where he grew up. It might help him to be more comfortable.”

Jin drew away. "We should go pay them a visit, hm? Wake up call," he said with a soft smile, sitting up before climbing out of the sleek, polished black casket and stretching. He pulled out a set of blue jeans with a sleeveless white t-shirt and a checkered blue and white over shirt, changing quickly before moving to brush his teeth then waited for Tomohisa.

"I want to wake them, c'mon..."

Smirk. “Of course, koi. We’ll go right away.” Tomohisa waited until Jin was out of the coffin before following. He grabbed a pair of black pants and slipped them on. Going through his closet, he found a white silk shirt and black dress jacket. If they were going out, he wanted to at least look presentable.

 

 

Tatsuya ran to the door, the white silk sheet wrapped several times around his trim body as he clutched it to his chest so it wouldn't fall. With an annoyed look he opened the door before blinking.

"Aahh... Hi... Come in... You woke me up. I'll just go get Kazuya. And pants," he said, abruptly turning and scurrying into the bedroom before closing the curtained French glass doors."

"Kazuya, Tomohisa and Jin are here," Tatsuya whispered softly. "Pants... Where are my pants..." he asked, dropping to his knees and crawling to find them.

“Well now,” Tomohisa arched an eyebrow at the half naked Tatsuya. Watching him scurry into the bedroom, he smirked and tugged Jin with him as he began to walk towards the bedroom. “Let’s go wake the love birds, shall we?”

“Last place you put them,” Kazuya teased, sitting up in bed and stretching. “They can wait a bit.”

"My pants can wait?" Tatsuya asked in confusion before finding them under the bed and tugging them on, before tossing Kazuya his own. "I think they're coming in here," he said softly, pressing his lips against Kazuya's before finding a shirt and putting it on. The young vampire then flopped back on the bed beside his lover.

Jin gave a nod and a grin, pausing by the doors then, with a nod to Tomohisa once he was sure the two were decent, opened it and walked inside.

"Hey you two, if you're done with the... why are you on a bed?"

Kazuya laughed, waving his lover over to him when the other two came in. “Why do you think, Bakanishi? I’m not going to have sex on the floor.”

Tomohisa bit his bottom lip, slipping into the room after his lover, wrapping his arms around his chest, and trying his best to not laugh. It was really hard; he was going to break down in laughter any minute at the look on Jin’s face. This was going to be great.

"But... Tomo said that..." Jin started slowly before it dawned on him that his lover had tricked him and he whirled around to face his lover. "You lied to me! You LIED to me!" he said his voice rising, feeling upset over that all-important fact. "You said we couldn't..."

"Lied about what?" Tatsuya asked in confusion, resting his head in Kazuya's lap, looking up at him. "The floor would hurt my back," he said thoughtfully, threading a hand with Kazuya's.

“It would, yes.”

Kazuya arched an eyebrow at Jin, then at Tomohisa. He bit his lip, giving a little snicker. “Jin…you’re not serious, right? You actually ‘believed’ that?!”

Biting his lip, Tomohisa couldn’t help but let a few snickers out at his lover. Jin was so cute when he was angry. Clearing his throat, he went to Jin and wrapped his arms around his lover.

“Jin-chan, don’t be upset. It was just a…joke of sorts. Though, I have to admit, at the time I wasn’t sure myself if it was true or not. And it didn’t really hurt anything, now did it? I rather like being so…” He leaned in and kissed his lover on the neck. “Close to you.”

Jin pouted at his lover but moved into his arms and sighed. "It would seem weird to change now. After so long of not sleeping on a bed, it would just be weird - too much space," he finally said, mumbling into Tomohisa's neck. "Just don't ever lie to me again," he pleaded, nuzzling the older vampire.

"Lied about what...?" Tatsuya asked again, still confused. He looked to Kazuya and blinked in an almost innocent manner.

“Never love,” Tomohisa smiled, kissing Jin softly. It wasn’t really a lie…just a really long, drawn-out joke. He looked to Kazuya to answer Tatsuya’s question while he held his lover close, murmuring reassurances to him softly.

Kazuya snorted with laughter. “That we have to sleep in a coffin. Jin, did it never occur to you why I didn’t sleep in one?”

"I thought you hid it," Jin replied sullenly, moving to the chair with Tomohisa and carefully sitting in the elder's lap. "And we should begin Tatsuya's teaching tonight." he added, resting his head atop his lover's.

"Oh," Tatsuya said softly before perking up slowly. "Teaching? I like to learn," he said with a smile. "What do I get to learn?"

“See? Bakanishi,” Kazuya teased his friend, throwing a pillow at him.

“You get to learn how to feed.”

Tomohisa sat back, absently running his fingers through Jin’s hair.

"But I learned how last night - I already ate last night," Tatsuya said, blinking softly. "I want to learn of my other powers, what else I can do," the young vampire added, sitting up slowly and curling around Kazuya, resting his head on his lover's shoulder as he watched the eldest two.

“Ah, but you don’t know how to hunt, Tatsuya. The two from last night were given to you. You must learn how to hunt, which will also show you how to use your powers,” Tomohisa explained.

“Exactly.”

Kazuya ran his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. “You have to learn how to enthrall your victim.”

Tatsuya blinked owlishly. "Enthrall? Oh, you mean like seduce?" he asked, hiding a pout. He wasn't exactly skilled in enthralling people, nor was he exactly that experienced when it came to sex...

Kazuya grinned, leaning in to kiss Tatsuya softly. “Enthrall as in mesmerizing your victim. It’s rather hard to feed when they’re running from you, ne?”

Tatsuya nodded his head in agreement, nuzzling Kazuya's cheek softly then sighing.

"Well if we want to do this soon, we should get going," he said, standing up then going on a search for his shoes.

_He's eager; it's endearing,_ Jin mentally told Tomohisa, kissing his neck softly as they waited on the chair.

_Hmm…reminds me of you,_ Tomohisa nuzzled against his lover. _You were very eager…at least after you quit hating me, that is._

Grinning, Kazuya merely nodded, took the pants Tatsuya gave him and slipped them on, then headed for closet for a shirt.

_I didn't hate you, I was confused,_ Jin clarified, slowly standing and stretching, blinking as Tatsuya came back in a different outfit than before. The youngest vampire was now dressed in a pair of dark red jeans and a white long sleeved silk shirt.

Tatsuya sat on the bed and brushed out his hair before pulling on a pair of slightly plat formed boots, pulling the legs of his jeans overtop the boots. Emerging from the closet, Kazuya was clad in a white silk shirt, leather jacket and the black jeans Tatsuya had given him.

Slipping his shoes on, he gave a thumbs up. “Let’s get going. I’m starved.”

_That’s reassuring to know. You didn’t seem particularly happy when I bought you, however._ Tomohisa kissed his lover before prodding him up.

“Then let’s get going, shall we?”

_That's because I thought you wanted me as a slave,_ Jin replied, taking hold of Tomohisa's hand and smiling indulgently as Tatsuya pulled on his coat before he curled close to Kazuya.

Tatsuya smiled at his lover. _I'm half-tempted to ask if you want to piggyback me,_ he giggled with a small smile.

_At your age?_ Kazuya teased, linking his arm with that of his young lover and leading the way out of the hotel room.

_Hmm…and what if I said I wanted you as my love slave?_ Tomohisa smiled at his lover, his fingers tightening on the other man's.

_I wasn't already?_ Jin asked, pulling the door shut behind them as they entered the elevator, grinning at the mirrored paneling as he pushed the button for the ground floor.

_I don't mind; I like it when you piggyback me. It makes me feel close to you,_ Tatsuya explained, his eyes closing for a moment as his hunger suddenly rose. The young vampire tried to get hold of himself so he wouldn't pass out.

_Hmm…perhaps,_ Tomohisa grinned, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind and kissing his neck.

_Hungry? Don’t worry, Tatsuya. We’ll feed soon,_ Kazuya reassured his lover as the doors to the elevator opened and he led the way out of the elevator and hotel.

Tatsuya stayed close to Kazuya, not wanting to just randomly attack someone. He lay his head on Kazuya's shoulder, breathing in his calming scent rather than the surrounding alluring blood.

Jin smiled at Tomohisa before watching Tatsuya closely. _We should find someone soon; he is a newborn and doesn't have the same control we do,_ he said, concerned for Tatsuya. He didn't want the other young vampire to pass out.

_We shall,_ Tomohisa reached out and kissed his lover before signaling to Kazuya, and the four of them headed down a side street. As they walked, they delved deeper and deeper into the more shady areas of the city. They came upon a group of homeless, one of which he spotted near a cardboard box, and fairly hidden.

Nodding to the three, he headed in that direction. Best to start with someone that wouldn’t put up much of a fight - Tatsuya would be able to see just what was needed to catch and feed on a live victim.

Tatsuya looked to Kazuya before following after him, wondering what he was supposed to do exactly. His fangs lengthened slowly and he gave a soft, reflexive hiss. Saliva dripped from his pointed canines, glistening wetly as he watched Tomohisa with avid attention, not wanting to miss a thing the eldest vampire was doing.

Jin followed after Tomohisa, a low purr melding into a hungry growl as he parted lips. _Hungry..._ he said simply, his eyes flashing as he turned back to Tatsuya. "Watch closely," the older vampire purred, getting a nod in answer as he turned his eyes back towards his Chosen.

_Watch, Tatsuya._

Tomohisa approached the elderly woman curled up on the floor within the cardboard enclosure. He knelt in front of her, his mind reaching out to her even as he spoke to Tatsuya.

_Search your victim's mind, but gently. Make it a feather-like touch. Search for something that will let you get close._

To prove his point, he searched the old woman’s mind and found an image of her long dead husband. The vampire's eyes found hers and she was in the process of screaming when her own eyes met his; she stopped, staring at him with a strange expression on her face. Tomohisa’s eyes continued to gaze into hers, the blue changing to a deep silver, his short hair starting to grow, coming to just past his shoulder blades. The color grew darker, becoming a deep black instead of the soft brown from earlier.

The old woman’s eyes widened as she called out her husband’s name. Tomohisa took her extended hand, kissing the palm as he drew her closer. She was lost in a dream, a dream he helped to encourage as he drew her closer, kissed her neck seductively, then sunk his fangs into her. She shivered, closing her eyes as he continued to feed from her, then pulled back just before she went limp.

Tatsuya blinked, watching Yamashita closely. He pouted; knowing he in no way had the skill to do what the other had done. At least not yet at any rate; he was too inexperienced to change his appearance as the older vampire had done, and he didn't know how to read thoughts apart from speaking to Kazuya. He looked at his lover helplessly, knowing he would need his guidance in this.

Tomohisa looked up, setting the woman’s arms over her chest. _I don’t expect you to do anything this elaborate, Tatsuya. But you saw the basics; you can sense what’s in their minds, even if you can’t read their words. Your natural instincts will take over._ He pointed to another cardboard box with a young man huddled inside.

Jin pulled Tomohisa over, licking the blood off of his lips with a lusty smile and a low purring growl. _I love the black hair,_ he murmured in the other's mind as he kissed him deeply, his hands sliding over Tomohisa's chest as he pushed him against a wall with a low moan. Jin's fangs nipped at his lover's lower lip to draw the smallest amount of blood before he licked it away with a sound of pleasure.

Tatsuya nodded softly, raising a brow at the two before shaking his head in silent amusement. He looked to Kazuya for support, knowing he had to do this on his own. The young vampire gave a soft, nervous smile before moving towards the younger male prey, lightly scanning his mind and getting a few flickers of a boy about his age who slightly resembled himself. Kneeling down in front of the boy, Tatsuya peered at him endearingly, moving to stroke his cheek with his soft hands and smiling at him softly. He drew the young man into a light embrace before turning his head to the side and letting his fangs sink into the supple flesh.

_That’s normal. You get used to it,_ Kazuya winked at Tatsuya, glancing at Jin and Tomohisa before joining his lover. He watched him closely, ready to help him if it was needed, though it turned out that he didn’t have to; Tatsuya seemed to be handling it just fine by himself. He stayed nearby, just in case Tatsuya needed him, however.

Groaning at being pushed against the wall by the younger vampire, Tomohisa smirked, his eyes shining with mischief. _I thought you’d like that._ He returned the passionate kiss, his fingers tangling in Jin’s dark hair, his tongue sliding out to tangle with his lover’s.

_Evil fiend,_ Jin broadcasted into Tomohisa's mind before drawing away slowly, panting for unneeded oxygen. He needed to feed, but he liked a good hunt rather than practically getting his food handed to him.

Tatsuya drew his mouth away, slowly pushing the boy against the back of his box before licking at his mouth then stood to look towards Kazuya for approval. He nuzzled Kazuya's neck as his Chosen drew closer and enjoyed the feel of Kazuya's body against his own.

_You did beautifully, Tat-chan,_ Kazuya nuzzled back, running his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. He knew his lover would be great at this; it seemed to come to him naturally. _I’m very proud of you._

_And you know you love it,_ Tomohisa winked at his lover, wrapping an arm around his waist. _I think the newborn will be fine with Kazuya. I sense some…disreputable men farther down. Shall we?_

He loved nothing more than to hunt with his lover. Jin might not seem to be too intelligent at first, but he knew that was anything but the truth - his lover was incredibly intelligent, and a master at manipulation. Tomohisa loved to watch him toy with his prey, then pounce when they least suspected.

_Disreputable... Sounds like fun,_ Jin replied, wrapping an arm around Yamashita's waist and nuzzling the flesh of his neck before breaking away to crawl up the side of the nearest building and moving down the roof to observe his prey with dark, powerful eyes.

_It always is,_ Tomohisa watched his lover before following after him, scaling the wall with ease. A few moments later, he joined Jin on the roof, the two looking down at the gang members below. They were fairly dangerous, but that’s what he loved about it - the danger and excitement of the hunt. _What do you think?_

Tatsuya smiled, kissing Kazuya's lips gently. _You need to eat too..._ he said in concern, stroking Kazuya's cheek.

_Hai. You can see into my mind, yes? So let’s find a little more of a challenge and you can see what to do._

Kazuya took Tatsuya’s hand and led him down another alley, away from where his best friend and master were heading.

_That sounds like fun,_ Tatsuya said with a smile, following Kazuya with a determined look in his eyes, licking his lips. He was still hungry but he would let Kazuya feed first before he found someone else to eat.

* * *

Jin's eyes found the man who seemed to be the leader and smirked. He always did love a good brawl, the vampire thought to himself as he watched them fight amongst themselves. Standing on the edge of the rooftop, he watched them with flashing eyes before taking a casual step off and letting himself plummet towards the ground. Landing crouched with one hand on the ground, he lifted his head and peered at the humans before giving a low growl and launching himself forward.

Watching from the vantage point of the top of the building, Tomohisa couldn’t help but smile. After being with Jin for well over a thousand years, he still couldn’t help but marvel at the lithe smoothness of his movements. Standing on the edge of the roof, he took a step and fell to the ground, landing effortlessly. It was time to join his lover in the hunt.

Jin tackled the leader, clamped his hand over the man's mouth, and bit harshly into his neck, draining him hungrily. He dropped the body when he was finished and moved onto the second.

It wasn’t long when the gang noticed their leader had fallen. One of the men dashed toward Jin, but stopped when a hand clamped onto his shoulder. The man gave a shrill scream, the hand tightening on his shoulder and breaking bones before he was flung into a wall. Tomohisa then reached out, clamping his teeth onto the man’s neck and ripped his throat out none too gently. Shoving him away after he drained him, the vampire flung the dead body into the group of men, a devilish smirk on his face. This was going to be fun.

Jin watched as one of the few whores of the gang ran towards him and wrapped an arm around her waist, spinning her as he plunged his hand into her chest. His nails lengthened inside the woman's body, allowing him to pull out her heart, letting her body fall before he tackled another. The man's body jerked as he fought back, fast becoming weak, and with a snarl, Jin dug fangs into his neck and drained him quickly.

He hadn't eaten in a while; he needed this, needed food and didn't care how violent he got while doing it. That was part of the fun, after all, especially when he and Tomohisa worked off the remainder of their energy privately.

_Do you know how hot you are when you do that?_ Tomohisa purred into Jin’s mind, his hand wrapped around a gang member’s throat. Biting, he drained the man of blood in seconds, and then discarded him like a rag doll as one of the men ran up behind Tomohisa, pulling out a knife.

He shoved it into Tomohisa’s chest, but didn’t get any further as with a snarl, Tomohisa grabbed the man by the arm, ripping his arm off his body and using it to break his back. His eyes flashed red and he dove at the next man in a rage, slicing open his stomach and pulling out his intestines before choking him with it.

"Inventive," Jin purred, watching as the last body dropped before walking over to Yamashita Tomohisa. He pulled his lover close, grinding against him before biting into his neck with a low purr, drinking the blood slowly before drawing away, licking his lips.

_I want you so badly,_ Jin growled into his lover's mind. _Can we go back to our room now?_ he asked, his eyes flashing a purplish hue as he looked up at Tomohisa.

“You know me,” Tomohisa purred right back, tilting his head to give his lover better access to his neck. Once Jin pulled back, he ran his fingers through his Chosen’s hair, the red of his eyes slowly changing to a similar purple to Jin’s eyes. _I thought you’d never ask._

Jin smiled slowly, pressing his hips against his lover's once again before taking his hand and leading him towards the exit to the alley so they could head back to their own suite and make passionate, depraved love. It wasn’t long before they arrived back at the hotel, Tomohisa insisting they take the back entrance so no one would see them. The sight of two men covered in blood, one with a knife buried in his chest might just be a bit too alarming for regular people, he thought with amusement. Once at their hotel room, the elder vampire closed the door once both of them were inside, locking it. Now no one could disturb them.

Turning back to Tomohisa and blinking at the sight of the knife buried in his chest, Jin frowned before grasping it and yanking it out. He licked the blade and tossed it aside, ripping open Tomohisa's shirt then lowering his head to lick the blood oozing from the wound. _You always taste so good._

_So do you,_ Tomohisa groaned, his fingers tangled in Jin's hair. He pulled the other vampire's head up, licking at the flecks of red liquid on the other's lips, then kissed him deeply, his hands ripping away at Jin's shirt impatiently.

Jin stumbled, pulling Tomohisa towards their 'bed' and let his tongue wrestle with Tomohisa's, his hands falling to his lover's belt as he slid down his body, licking and shallowly nipping at the flesh as he went.

_I love you so, Tomohisa,_ he whispered into his lover's mind, sucking on cool flesh.

Groaning, Tomohisa let his head fall back, his fingers tangling in Jin's hair. _And I love you._ Reclining in their "bed," he tugged his lover closer, his tongue diving into Jin's mouth, sucking hotly.

Jin broke away from Tomohisa, sliding further down his body with a smirk, his hands moving to unbuckle his pants as he licked his lips. His hands stroked down the other vampire's chest, moving to stroke over his erection before parting his lips, mindful of his fangs as he took his lover's erection into his mouth.

Gasping, Tomohisa closed his eyes, doing his best not to arch upwards. God…Jin’s hot mouth around him made him shiver in ecstasy. Biting his bottom lip until it bled, the elder vampire tangled his fingers through Jin’s hair, urging him on - the sensations were so wonderful; but then again, it was always like this when he was with his Chosen. Only Jin had the ability to draw such emotions from him.

Jin drew his lips away, licking them as he unbuttoned his own jeans and slid out of them, crawling up Tomohisa's body eagerly. He licked up the spilt blood as he kissed his Chosen, fumbling for the oil they used; shocked they still used it after so long. As Jin had been turned so young, the elder vampire thought it considerate. Locating the small vial, Jin handed it to his lover, his beloved, and then with an ease and skill born of years of sleeping in their casket, he rolled them so the older vampire was on top of him.

Taking the vial of oil, Tomohisa settled himself on Jin’s hips, looking down at his lover with a soft smile. If there was anything about his Chosen that he loved, it was the way Jin could read his desires without having to be told. He leaned down, covering Jin’s mouth in a hard kiss.

Jin arched his back, licking Tomohisa's lips before letting his tongue caress the other's; sliding his hands up his Chosen's chest to tease his nipples. He then lay back, letting his lover make love to him.

Kissing his way down his lover’s body, Tomohisa spread the oil over his hand, coating it liberally before inserting two fingers into his lover, groaning at the tight sensation. Moving his fingers in and out of the other's body, he bent down to lick along Jin’s length teasingly.

Jin mewled, bucking up into his lover needily, whimpering as he parted his lips, his fangs glistening and lengthening. "God, love, you feel..." he breathed.

“Hai?” Tomohisa asked with a teasing voice, his fingers brushing deeper inside his lover. It was then turn to take his lover into his mouth, sucking vigorously on the hard length, his fingers brushing against his sweet spot briefly before pulling away.

"Take me..." Jin almost immediately started pleading, bucking into his lover's pleasuring hand and his hot, teasing mouth. "Tomo, please..."

“Please what, Chosen?” Tomohisa teased, his tongue brushing along the tip of his lover’s erection, his fingers stroking faster. He loved to hear Jin’s cries of pleasure, loved to know that it was him doing this to his beloved. “Tell me what you want, Jin.”

"I told you," Jin moaned. "I want to feel you inside of me," he all but begged, parting his legs further. "I love you and I need to feel you inside of me, taking me. I need it now."

“I’m glad to hear that I’m still wanted,” the older vampire smirked, taking the oil and coating himself before leaning down, kissing his lover hotly. Spreading Jin’s legs, he leaned in and thrust into his lover all the way, groaning at the sensation of being surrounded so perfectly.

Jin threw his head back, pushing against the other vampire with a sigh of extreme pleasure. "You'll always be wanted, needed, and loved, Tomo-chan. You're everything to me, my beloved," he hissed, his knees hugging his lover's sides and pulling him in deeper.

Groaning at the sensation of being buried inside so deeply, Tomohisa hissed softly, holding Jin’s hands over his head and clasping them tightly in his own. Arching slightly, he groaned in pleasure, his hips driving hard into his beloved. A whimpered cry escaping him, he picked up a fast and hard rhythm as his teeth grazed at Jin’s neck before biting deeply.

Jin cried out loudly, thrashing in Tomohisa's arms, swearing and cursing softly, sobbing in his pleasure. He pleaded for more, wanting more. "You feel good..." he mewled, wanting to feel the other deeper and harder inside of him. He was already so close, as he always was when they first started.

Pleasure assailing him, Tomohisa swallowed a mouthful of his Chosen’s blood, then giving into his lover’s desires, he increased the pace of his movements, all but pounding into his lover. He gave a loud cry; he was nearly there already but held on, waiting for his beloved.

Jin reached between the two of them, stroking himself in time with his lover's thrusts, his whole body shaking with the movement and the pleasure that took him over each and every time they made love. Wrapping his hand around Jin’s, Tomohisa helped his lover stroke himself, his own pleasure making his senses spiral out of control. _Beloved…come for me now._

Whimpering, his face burying into his lover's shoulder, Jin panted as he clung to him, trying to hold off his pleasure as long as he could before he screamed inside his mind, falling over the edge with a great spasm as he came for his lover. It wasn’t long before Tomohisa followed, crying out his own pleasure.

He nearly blacked out from the intensity, but held onto consciousness, if only so he could snuggle with his beloved and not collapse on top of him. With a great deal of effort, he managed to calm himself before pulling out his beloved and laid down next to him, pulling Jin close and burying his face in his hair.

Jin slowly gathered his breathing, one arm pulling up their silk sheets before pulling the lid down over them securely so they could cuddle together in the post-coital bliss and darkness. "I love you, Tomo-chan," he breathed softly, smiling as he bit the other vampire in a possessive manner, marking him lovingly - not in a way to arouse him. "And now we need to sleep," he added with a soft laugh and yawn.

“That we do,” Tomohisa smiled, snuggling up against his lover. Still smiling, he ran his fingers through Jin’s hair; even in the darkness he knew instinctively where Jin was next to him. He kissed his Chosen softly, playfully biting his ear. _Go to sleep, my beloved. I love you._

Jin smiled as he drew his mouth away, nuzzling into Tomohisa as he yawned and fell asleep slowly. Watching his lover, Tomohisa fought off sleep for a few more moments, wanting to bask in the warmth of their love. Clasping his hand with Jin’s, he rested his head on his lover’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Content, he allowed himself to join Jin in slumber.

To be Continued...

 

 

 

[](http://sm5.sitemeter.com/stats.asp?site=sm5firebrandficsc6)   



	7. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: PG**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 7

Tatsuya walked out of the bathroom dressed in a sheer black bathrobe that shimmered when he moved, revealing patches of his skin in the light. He sipped his water and turned his head at the knock on the door. They weren't expecting Tomo and Jin... He decided to let his lover handle the person at the door.

“Lazy,” Kazuya teased his Chosen while winking at him before heading to the door. It couldn’t be Tomohisa or Jin. They would still be in bed. They didn’t rise as early as he and Tatsuya did. Shaking his head, he opened the door. “Can I help….you…” his voice trailed off as he stared at the man on the other side. His eyes darkened and he crossed his arms over his chest. “What do you want, Ryo?”

Ryo smiled at Kazuya. "I was in town...thought I'd say hello to an old... Who the hell is that?" he asked while pointing towards Tatsuya, who blinked from his spot in the kitchen.

"I'm Tatsuya..." he said softly and crossed his arms over his chest."Who the hell are you?"

Uh oh. Kazuya could already feel the animosity between the two. “Ryo, this is Tatsuya. My Chosen. Tat-chan, this is an…old friend. Nishikido Ryo.”

Ryo's eyes narrowed at the black long haired male with shining, fiery blue eyes. He turned his eyes back to Kazuya. "Your what? Please tell me you're kidding! You can't have taken this...this...girl to be your Chosen," he snapped with a low growl.

Tatsuya's eyes widened in hurt while moving closer to Kazuya, flinching in obvious reaction to Ryo's words. He wasn't a girl. "You don't pick your Chosen. It's fate," he retorted softly before biting his lower lip, feeling powerless to the obviously elder vampire.

Eyes just as fiery, Kazuya raised a hand and ran his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. “Don’t you _dare_ call him that. He’s more of a man then you ever could be. I’ll ask again, Ryo. What do you want? If it’s to insult my Chosen, then you can leave right now.”

Ryo glared at Tatsuya then looked to Kazuya again with a smile. "I told you. I came to visit. I'd like to talk to you later...alone," he stated quietly. "I'm in 577," he added simply before turning on his heel and making his way to the stairs.

Tatsuya made a face after the other man and nuzzled into Kazuya's neck. 'Don't go. Make him talk to you here. I don't trust him...' he whispered into Kazuya's mind.

Petting Tatsuya’s hair lightly, Kazuya kissed him softly. ‘Don’t worry, Tat-chan. I’ll be fine. I’ll go see what he wants, then he’ll leave and that’ll be the end of it. Okay? If I’m not back in an hour, go get Tomohisa.’ His master would be able to handle things if they got out of hand. He was certain. But he didn’t think that Ryo would harm him.

'Call him up here. I don't want you to go alone. I want you to talk to him here, with me. He seems to hate me for no apparent reason,' Tatsuya replied while leaning into the soft kiss as he slid his hands over Kazuya's silk robe. 'I'll even get dressed so I won't distract you,' he added before pulling away to go and find clothes.

Closing his eyes, Kazuya nodded. He could never deny Tatsuya anything. ‘All right, love. I think its best if we’re both dressed when he shows up.’ He didn’t trust Ryo either and maybe this would be for the best after all.

Tatsuya nodded before getting dressed in a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt with print on the front. Brushing out his hair, he then made the bed before returning to the kitchen and his tea from earlier. He finished making Kazuya's tea before taking a seat at the dining room table. While his lover was getting dressed, he sent a message to the front desk of the hotel to dial up room 557’s hotel room. Now that he had thought about it, he wasn’t about to go into a place that Ryo had control. Even though Ryo was younger, he was still quite dangerous. He watched as Kazuya walked into the room and smiled. "Made your tea," he pointed out helpfully before taking another sip of his own tea with a sigh. "So, how do you know the mean guy?"

“Ryo?” Kazuya smiled as he thought of the other vampire. “He wasn’t always mean, Tat-chan. It’s a fairly long story and even he doesn’t know all of it. You weren’t the first that I had changed.”

Tatsuya blinked before lowering his mug slowly and wrapping his fingers around the warm porcelain. "You turned Ryo," he stated matter of factly while looking into the steaming liquid of his black tea. He couldn't help but feel weary. Did that mean he had a relationship with Ryo too? Had he spent time with Ryo like he had with Kazuya, would he have saved Ryo too?

Reaching out, Kazuya grabbed Tatsuya and kissed him softly. “I did, yes. It was five hundred years ago. He doesn’t know it was me. He was sick and I felt sorry for him, so I had changed him. He doesn’t remember it, however.” He smiled while brushing a finger along Tatsuya’s cheek. “But I never had a relationship with him, not like I have with you. I didn’t change him because I wanted to be with him. I did it because I couldn’t stand to see his suffering.”

Tatsuya moved to sit on Kazuya's lap. "You did a good thing," he said softly while stroking his fingers through Kazuya's silken hair before turning his head as there was a knock on the door. "You should answer that," he suggested, not wanting to move from Kazuya's lap. Instead he held on tighter like the child he still was, wanting to be picked up when Kazuya walked.

“You’re so cute.” Kazuya grinned before placing a soft kiss on his lover’s nose. He looked over at the door, his eyes narrowed slightly. The lock clicked and the door opened slowly. “Please come in, Ryo.”

Ryo walked into the suite and removed his shoes before moving towards Kazuya's scent. He blinked. "I thought we were going to talk alone, Kazuya," he said with a low growl. "Not with your plaything around."

“Tatsuya is not my ‘plaything’ as you call him. He is my Chosen. Anything you have to say to me you can do so in his presence.” Kazuya indicated a chair near the couch. “Have a seat, Ryo.”

Ryo took the offered seat and stared at the two entwined vampires with a glare. "How can he be your Chosen?"

“Why, the same way Jin is Tomohisa’s. You should know that by now,” Kazuya replied with a shrug. “Why are you so insistent about this anyway?”

"I..." Ryo stopped before sighing softly. "I thought I was your Chosen..." he answered almost sadly.

“Ryo….” Kazuya sighed before closing his eyes. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. “What you feel isn’t the bond of a Chosen, Ryo. It’s something you know instinctively and not something you ‘think’ you are with someone.”

"I don't understand..." Ryo whispered as his brows furrowed together in confusion while he looked towards the two vampires. "Then why do I feel so strongly towards you?"

Sighing, Kazuya looked at his lover before gently prodding him onto the couch. He got off of the couch and went over to the chair that Ryo was seated on. He sat in front of him, his eyes never leaving Ryo’s. ‘It’s not the bond of a Chosen you feel, Ryo. You’re my Childe...I am your sire.’

Ryo's eyes widened before blinking slowly and he sat back. "You...w-what? Why didn't you tell me?"

“I’m sorry. I should have.” Kazuya sighed. How could he explain? “I was scared. You were sick and I was ashamed for taking advantage of you. When you didn’t remember it, I decided not to say anything. I’m sorry.”

Ryo looked to Tatsuya with a sad, apologetic smile. "Sorry I was so rude," he said before looking at Kazuya. "I forgive you. I was sick and you did what was best for me."

Tatsuya nodded at Ryo's words before moving to kneel in front of him. "You'll find your Chosen one day. We can even help you if you want," he suggested with a smile. "But no touching my Kazuya," he added firmly while moving back to Kazuya's side and hugging him tight.

Smiling, Kazuya patted Tatsuya’s hand then looked at Ryo again. “He’s right. You’ll find them one day. It may take awhile, but you will. Do you understand, Ryo?”

Ryo nodded and smiled. "I can see why you like him," he remarked with a sigh while wishing he had someone like Kazuya had Tatsuya. "He's rather adorable," he added while licking his lips and leaning back as he spoke mentally to Kazuya. 'Has he sucked you off yet?' he queried. 'He definitely has the... face...'

“RYO!” Kazuya stared at the younger vampire, his eyes narrowed dangerously. ‘You will not say such things about my Chosen. Why would you say such a thing?’

'Well he does. You can't tell me you haven't thought about corrupting his innocence,' Ryo retorted with a soft smirk while crossing his arms. He had always enjoyed teasing Kazuya.

‘I like his innocence, thank you very much.’ Kazuya sighed while rolling his eyes. He’d forgotten how much Ryo tended to tease and he always had a strange sense of humor. ‘Where have you been, anyway? I haven’t seen you for many years.’

'Thailand,' Ryo replied with a smile. 'I made two Childe there. They're sweet...innocent. They're very affectionate brothers,' he explained.

That had Kazuya surprised. ‘Two brothers? Tell me about it.’ What could have made Ryo do something like that? He was always a bit wary when it came to making those of their kind.

'They were orphaned and I had just woken from a long sleep so I was still weak. They took care of me and I made sure that they were taken care of as well. Then one day, the younger of the two saved his brother, but they were both dying, so I turned them so that they would stay with me. I can get them to come up if you'd like to meet them,' Ryo explained and watched as Tatsuya laid his head on Kazuya's lap.

‘I would love to meet them.’ Having Tatsuya join their family had seemed amazing and now there were two more? ‘They are more than welcome! Especially for taking care of you when you needed it. I do wish you had tried to call me. I would have come to you as soon as possible.’

'You know I like to do things on my own,' Ryo responded stubbornly before standing and making his way to the door. "I'll be back," he said before departing to go and get his two Childe.

"Where is he going?" Tatsuya asked while crawling into Kazuya's lap again and rubbing his nose with Kazuya's in an Eskimo kiss.

Smiling at his lover, Kazuya returned the Eskimo kiss. “Apparently while he was away, he sired two Childe and he’s going to bring them here. Two Thai brothers.”

Tatsuya smiled before peering up at the knock on the door. "This should be interesting," he remarked before walking up to the door and letting the three males inside.

Ryo led Pichaya and Pirath inside while smiling at them invitingly. "Don't worry. They don't bite...hard."

“Than it should be.” Kazuya watched the door open and Ryo and the two new vampires entered after his Childe.

Biting his lip, the youngest of the brothers moved closer to his brother and Ryo, his eyes wide. “They…they bite?”

“Not us, Pirath,” the elder brother reassured his brother while petting his hair lightly.

"Aw, they're adorable," Tatsuya complimented while smiling at the two boys and stepped close before backing off as Ryo gave a low, protective growl.

Kazuya couldn’t help but laugh. He remembered feeling the same way about Ryo and Tatsuya. “Now, Ryo-chan. It’s all right. We’re all family now, ne?” He bowed formally to the two Thai brothers. “Konbanwa. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Kazuya and this is my Chosen, Tatsuya.”

The elder brother nodded while brushing a lock of dark hair from his face. “I’m Pichaya and this is my brother, Pirath.”

Tatsuya smiled. "Nice to meet you," he greeted them with a smile before moving back to his spot by Kazuya and cuddling him while sucking his neck playfully and lovingly.

Ryo rolled his eyes then sat down while looking at the two young males. "You can sit down. They do that attached at the hip. God you two are worse than Tomo and Jin," he remarked with a sigh. “And you're not being very good entertainers."

“Since when do I need to entertain?” Kazuya smirked then winked at the two boys. “So, how does he treat you boys?”

“Very good, ne! Naai is always there for us!” the younger boy, Pirath, answered excitedly. Now that he was sure they wouldn’t be eaten, he felt much more energetic. These were people that were close to their master after all.

"God, am I that cute?" Tatsuya asked while peering at Kazuya with a curious head tilt and eyes shining. He sat down on the couch and tugged Kazuya next to him while peering at Ryo and making a motion for the two boys to sit.

Kazuya’s lips twitched and he winked at his lover. “Feeling threatened by the double dose of cute are we, lover?”

A mischievous glint entered Pichaya’s eyes as he looked at them. ”So…is it true that vampires have orgies every night?”

Tatsuya choked while looking at Ryo in shock. "What have you been teaching them!?" he cried while blinking and looked at Kazuya. "Is there something I don't know?"

Ryo laughed. "You mean to tell me you two don't spend all day entangled in bed?" He smirked when Tatsuya went red and opened his mouth to retort before burying his face in Kazuya's chest.

Snickering, Kazuya patted Tatsuya on the head. “I see that they’ve inherited your sick humor, Ryo. Congratulations.”

“You mean it’s not true?! Damn.” Pichaya pouted before grinning when his brother poked him in the side. Pirath blushed and grumbled something about his brother trying to embarrass him to death.

Ryo grinned. "Like Sire like Childe. I'm shocked yours is as innocent as he is," he retorted with a small grin, embarrassing Tatsuya further. "It's like he's still a virgin, honestly..."

“Nothing wrong with that. And just what have you been teaching these boys?” Kazuya asked before mentally prodding his Childe.

"What they need to know to be grown up. What they need to know to be who they are," Ryo answered with a smile. 'They're not very innocent. Twenty years turned already and the things they've done with each other...they don't know I know everything. But I know what they do when they're alone in bed,' he whispered mentally, lips curving in a sexy, devilish smirk.

Kazuya arched an eyebrow at Ryo’s mental comment. Really now? Well, wasn’t this interesting. ‘And I suppose this is why you went to Thailand?’ His own naughty smirk fell across his features as he gave his Childe the once over. ‘You can’t tell me that you don’t enjoy it. Or do you participate with them, Ryo?’

'I never said I didn't,’ Ryo murmured. 'Thailand is nice as well, but they gave me all the more reason to visit,' he added with a fond look at them. 'I care for them,' he stated simply. 'And they care for me.'

‘No, they love you,’ Kazuya corrected while watching Pirath and Pichaya each take a seat on either side of Ryo. They held onto the older vampire as if it were the most natural thing in the world. ‘I can see it in them even now. They would die for you. You inspire such devotion in them, yet you’re not satisfied. What is it you’re searching for?’

'I love them too. I would die for them,' Ryo told Kazuya as he put an arm around each of the younger vampires. 'But...is it possible for someone, for us, to split themselves or their love between three people?'

The brothers curled up next to Ryo, each resting their head on his chest. Kazuya smiled. They looked good together and he knew that Ryo’s words were true. ‘Who’s to say that it isn’t? Such things occur in the human world often enough, why not ours? When you are with them, how do you feel?’

'Like everything makes sense. Like...like everything goes away and it's just us,' Ryo answered easily with a hesitant smile. He rested his head on top of Pichaya's while his hand stroked Pirath's hair. 'Like everything clicks.' He smiled wider as his eyes fell shut momentarily. 'You tell anyone I'm this soft and I'll kill you.'

Snorting, Kazuya rolled his eyes at his Childe. ‘Hard to kill me when I’m dead already.’ He grew serious suddenly and nodded with a soft sigh. ‘It feels like you’re incomplete without them near you and that time stops when you are parted. Death would be preferable to being parted from them and life has meaning for you when they’re with you.’

'You know the feeling?' Ryo questioned while looking at Kazuya curiously and smiling as Tatsuya curled against Kazuya and promptly fell asleep. 'When they hurt, I hurt. When they're sad, I'm sad. We share everything,' he explained while pulling a blanket over Pirath's body, knowing the other was cold. He rubbed an arm down his side to warm him but soon returned to stroking his hair.

Placing a hand on Tatsuya’s head, Kazuya smiled. ‘I know exactly how you feel. What you feel, Ryo, is the bond of a Chosen.’ He looked at the two Thai boys, the youngest curled up next to Ryo, asleep. The elder brother looked content where he was, not willing to move from his place next to Ryo.

Ryo smiled softly before kissing the sleeping boy on the top of his head and doing the same to the elder brother. He looked at Kazuya with his head resting on Pichiya's as his eyes shone with happiness no words could describe. He shut them after a moment. ‘I'm glad I came back and found you. I missed you and your guidance,' he admitted before raising his head at a knock on the door. 'Tomohisa?' he guessed, not wanting to move from his spot. 'Not like either one of us can move...'

‘That’s when telepathy comes in handy.’ Kazuya smirked, his eyes on the door. It slowly opened revealing his sire and best friend. “It took you long enough to show up.”

“We were busy.” Tomohisa stepped inside followed by his lover. Closing the door behind him, he couldn’t suppress a grin. ”It’s good to see you again, Ryo-chan. I see you’ve brought company.”

Pichaya stiffened at the sight of the newcomers and his hand gripped Ryo’s protectively while his eyes narrowed as if the two were a possible threat to his master.

Ryo pressed a kiss to the top of Pichaya's head again before nuzzling his neck softly. "They're family, koo rak[1]," he murmured reassuringly. "They won't hurt us," he promised before looking at Tomohisa and nodded his head in greeting. "Good to see you too, Tomo-kun."

"Who are the two little ones?" Jin asked curiously as he pulled a chair over from the kitchen and straddled it while peering at the two that were practically wrapped around Ryo's body.

"The sleeping one is Pirath and the one who's glaring at you is Pichaya," Ryo answered while rubbing the elder brother's back soothingly. "They took care of me when I was in Thailand and when they needed me, I took care of them," he explained simply, not wanting to get into a long story.

“Well, it seems our family keeps getting bigger and bigger.” Tomohisa took a seat in one of the chairs and made sure to keep a safe distance from Ryo. His lips twitched as Pichaya’s eyes followed him. “Your young pup is cute. Don’t worry, young one. We’re all family.”

Pichaya subsided while laying his head against Ryo’s chest as he watched the newcomers. Ryo said they were okay but he was still wary.

"You should see what happens when someone isn't nice to me," Ryo remarked with a soft laugh as he rubbed the back of Pichaya's neck and soothed him, coaxing him to calm down and purr. It always made him smile when they purred. They were already so kittenish.

Jin rolled his eyes. It was just like Ryo to do something crazy like turn two brothers. But he could see their bond and it was nice seeing Ryo so happy.

The petting did the trick and Pichaya calmed down. Closing his eyes, he leaned into Ryo while purring lowly along with his brother.

Tomohisa tried not to laugh. It was so cute and their bond was strong. It was extremely unusual. It was obvious to him that Ryo had found his Chosen. Yet…it wasn’t just one, but both of them. This was unprecedented as far as he knew. “Well, it seems we have a bit to talk about. We actually came over to speak with Kazuya and Tatsuya about it, but you’ll need to know about this as well, Ryo.”

"Mm?" Ryo murmured while peering at Tomo curiously through half-lidded eyes, feeling sleepy. "Do we have to talk now?" he asked as he yawned. Moving to wake Pirath so he could pay attention, he pet Pirath’s hair and whispering to him to wake up.

Wow, Ryo was cute. Jin smiled. The three of them were adorable together. He watched as the younger one woke slowly while curling into his maker as he clung to the last few moments of sleep.

Tatsuya stretched slowly and yawned as he woke leisurely before peering around and rubbing his eyes. "Mm...what did I miss?" he asked as he yawned and curled close to Kazuya with a sleepy smile.

Pouting, Pirath mumbled something in Thai before sitting up groggily and leaning against Ryo. He stiffened at the sight of the newcomers, but settled when he looked at his brother. The two seemed to have a silent communication that seemed to soothe Pirath.

“Well, it would seem you both have found your Chosen. Though I must say, a three member Chosen bond isn’t something I’d ever expected to see.” Tomohisa tapped his chin then shrugged. “We’ll see how it goes. Having a Chosen, however, isn’t just finding the other person. You need to perform the bonding ceremony in order for the bond to take and become unbreakable.”

"There's a bonding ceremony?" Tatsuya asked curiously while stretching slowly as he peered towards the eldest of them, then looked at Kazuya after looking at the three on the opposite couch. "They're each other's Chosen, but there's three of them."

Ryo licked his lips while watching the other vampires. "What do we have to do?" he asked while petting Pirath's hair.

“I have to admit, Tatsuya, I’ve never heard of it before myself.” Tomohisa eyed Ryo and the two Thai boys. “It’s unprecedented, yet I know a Chosen pair when I see one.”

Kazuya wrapped his arm around Tatsuya, frowning slightly. “Isn’t there a ceremony we have to do or something?”

“Yes,” Tomohisa began. “It involves taking both of your blood and mixing it together then drinking it. Once you’ve done so, you then need to utter an incantation and the bond will form between you. The only thing that will break this bond is death.”

Ryo nodded in understanding before looking at Pirath and unwinding his arms from around the younger male's neck before raising his wrist to his lips and biting down. Drawing blood forth, he extended his arm to the younger male, knowing he needed to feed.

Tatsuya licked his lips at the smell of blood but kept himself in check while nuzzling Kazuya's neck. He was intrigued that Ryo knew Pirath was hungry and how to remedy the situation.

Kazuya smiled at the display between Ryo and Pirath. It was obvious that they’d been together as vampires for quite awhile. Not only that, but the brothers must really trust and care for Ryo.

Pirath blinked then smiled gratefully up at Ryo before taking Ryo’s wrist in his hands and sucking on the blood that poured from the wound. After a moment he pulled back, licking his lips. He gave a sweet smile in thanks, purring slightly.

“Yes, well.” Tomohisa shook his head. They were too cute. “Back to the matter at hand. In order for your bonds to become stronger, we’ll need to perform this ceremony soon.”

Tatsuya laughed softly as Pichaya pouted when his brother was fed but not him before Ryo did the same for the elder brother. He looked at Tomohisa. "Well do we have to do it in a special spot? And how soon?"

Jin nodded. "The sooner the better. We have to go to Kyoto. That's where Ryo and Kazuya were both turned," he explained, licking his lips before looking at Ryo. "Do you have any idea how cute you are?"

Ryo rolled his eyes at Jin's words. "I can still be a cold hearted bastard," he retorted before slowly drawing his wrist away from Pichaya with a sigh and a soft shudder. Watching as the wound healed before his eyes, he looked at the others. "Can we do it in the next few days?"

“I don’t see why not,” Tomohisa said and laughed when Pichaya pouted when Ryo’s arm was taken away. Young ones were so cute. It was adorable how Ryo acted with the two brothers. He decided that they were really good for him after all.

“Jin’s right though. Stop being so cute, Ryo-chan.” Kazuya couldn’t help but tease.

Ryo rolled his eyes and smiled. "You like it," he retorted with a grin before yawning. "We should head to bed. We'll pack when we wake and perhaps we can head to Kyoto tomorrow and finish everything within the next few days," he suggested with a smile. He was eager to be bonded to his two little lovers forever as soon as possible.

Tatsuya nodded in agreement, wanting to be bonded to Kazuya as soon as he could. Smiling softly, he cuddled up to his lover once again.

“All right. We’ll meet up here tomorrow night.” Tomohisa stood and tugged his lover up as well. “We’ll meet here then.”

“Sounds good. Don’t be late.” Kazuya winked, then snickered when Pirath jumped to his feet and started to tug Pichaya and Ryo towards the door.

Tatsuya waved to them as they departed before laying his head in Kazuya's lap. "Everything is changing," he remarked with a soft sigh and smiled at his lover. "Those three are cute."

 

[1]koo rak: sweetheart, lover, one's beloved, darling, dear, sweetie


	8. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 8

Tugging on Ryo’s sleeve, Pirath led the way back to the hotel room that he shared with Ryo and Pichaya. He’d been quiet through most of the meeting, but that was because he preferred to watch and listen, rather than speak. Pulling his master and brother into their hotel room, he shut the door behind them.

Once inside, Pichaya gave a sigh. “Are you sure we can trust them?” He was wary of anything or anyone that came near his brother and master.

"The one with the boy in his lap, Kazuya, he's the one that made me, Pichaya, I trust them," Ryo said, kissing the younger male on the forehead as he made his way over to the windows to cover them for the day.

Pichaya arched an eyebrow upwards and looked over at his brother. Pirath frowned and the two went over to their master, their arms wrapped around him. Pichaya leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Ryo’s lips. “Master worries too much. He is too stressed.”

“Hai. He should leave things to Peechai and me. We’ll make things better,” Pirath purred, placing a nibbling kiss on Ryo’s ear.

Ryo smiled, leaning into the two younger males with a soft purr before making his way to the bed to sit down. "And how do you propose that?" he asked, letting the two comfort him as they always did. "You two always know how to cheer me up."

“Well, after everything that Naai has done for us, it’s only right we do whatever we can,” Pichaya replied with a purr. He climbed onto the bed, Pirath not far behind him. Gently, he pushed Ryo onto his back, as he crawled up Ryo’s body while Pirath grinned and slid his body next to their sire.

"Mmmm... I like this plan," Ryo replied, running his hands down Pichaya's side. "How are we going to do this today?" he asked. "I kind of like this..." he said, at the idea of Pichaya straddling him, taking hold of Pirath's hand.

“I thought you might.” Pichaya smirked, his hands running up and under Ryo’s shirt. His fingers ran over the hard muscles, even as his brother worked on unbuttoning Ryo’s shirt.

Pirath smirked, pulling the hand that held his close and nibbling on Ryo’s fingers. “We just want to see Naai happy.”

Ryo's eyes fell shut a moment before he opened his eyes and slid off Pirath's shirt, kissing him hard and passionately as one of his hands moved to massage Pichaya's head so he wouldn't feel left out before breaking away to kiss the other brother.

Humming to himself, Pichaya returned the hot kiss, his fingers running through Ryo’s hair. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes filled with mischief. “Pirath, get the…present.”

“Hehehe…okay, Peechai!” Pirath slid off the bed and disappeared into the walk in close before returning with a square wooden box in his hands.

Watching Pirath disappear made Ryo raise a brow as he looked to the elder brother, "what are you two planning?" He purred, licking the other's neck, nibbling the flesh with rapidly lengthening fangs. Ryo pulled the youngest one close and nuzzled his neck, "what are you doing, is it a surprise for your Naai?"

“Shai, Naai.” Pirath purred, nuzzling Ryo right back. Pichaya took the box from his brother while Pirath had Ryo occupied. Opening it, he pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He smirked at Ryo before clasping one pair around the older vampire’s wrist, then locking it to the headboard.

Ryo blinked before smirking softly, letting himself lay back and give the two brothers reign over his body. He lay his head on the pillows, looking to Pichaya with dark eyes, "naughty boys." He purred, biting at Pichaya's lip, "you know just what I like."

“Of course, Naai. We live but to serve you.” Pichaya reached out and brushed a hand along Ryo’s cheek. “Naai should just relax. He is too stressed.”

“Shai! Let Peechai and I do all the work.” Pirath took the other handcuff; binding Ryo’s other hand to the headboard.

Ryo watched the two brothers closely, curious as to what they were going to do, he licked his lips, aroused at the idea of being teased to pleasure. He loved it when the two were playful.

“That’s right.” Pichaya let his teeth scrape against Ryo’s neck, the canine’s elongating as he slid down Ryo’s body. He used his teeth to pull at the remaining buttons on Ryo’s shirt, pulling it open.

Pirath leaned in, his tongue sliding out to brush along Ryo’s neck. He tasted so good!

Ryo hissed, writhing on the bed under the two sets of lips, his own fangs elongating in pleasure as his tongue curled between them. His body arching towards them, wanting them to bite, it always turned him on when they did.

But the two had other ideas. Pichaya looked to his brother, who smirked back and nodded. The two went down Ryo’s body, alternating between licking and sucking, but never biting. It was a game they liked to play; how long would it take Ryo to start pleading.

Ryo growled, pulling at the restraints; they had to be special since he would have been able to break normal handcuffs. He panted softly, trying to hold back on pleading but knew he couldn't help it - all too soon he was begging for them to bite him. To make him bleed and to feed off of him. He loved watching them feed off of him, enjoyed the feel of them biting him; the pleasure it gave them all.

Eyes twinkling with mischief, Pichaya looked over at his brother. The both of them had an uncanny sense with one another, almost like they were bound together. Perhaps they were. That would explain how they seemed to know just what the other wanted, or even thought.

United, the two brothers grabbed half of Ryo’s shirt, ripping it off his body. Their eyes fell on him, each of their tongues sliding out to run over Ryo’s skin. Pichaya licked his way up Ryo’s chest, Pirath taking one of their lover’s arms. They kissed him wherever they could, moments before each of their fangs pierced Ryo’s body. Pirath bit onto Ryo’s arm, while his brother took a position on his chest, both brothers moaning in pleasure as the warm blood filled their mouths.

Ryo cried out when he was bitten by the two falling slack against the bed, eyes hooding as they tasted him and fed their hunger. he gave a soft buck of his hips as his eyes fell shut and his hands clenched and unclenched; purring kittenishly as he let himself feed those he cared about most.

‘Naai tastes so good,’ Pichaya whispered into Ryo’s mind, his hand running over their lover’s chest. He could feel Pirath rub his body against him and Ryo and he purred. His own hand ran over Ryo’s body, undoing his pants and sliding them off his hips in a smooth motion.

‘Shai…Naai feels so good too.’ Pirath’s mind wrapped around the other two’s, a sense of innocence laced with a deep passionate desire.

Ryo lifted his hips when he felt Pichaya's hands removing his pants, he licked his lips again and struggled against the restraints, wanting to touch his two lovers - his Childe. He didn't want to lose more blood but the feel of them feeding and the pleasure he felt was hindering his response to tell them to stop. 'You two are the sweetest ambrosia to me, you taste and feel perfect.' He purred.

Pulling back from the bite, Pichaya licked his lips. He looked up at his brother and the two shared a silent communication. Pichaya nodded and moved away, giving Pirath room. He smirked, letting Ryo watch as he moved his hands over his brother’s body, finding all the sensitive spots that would make Pirath moan and whimper in pleasure. Wrapping his hand around his brother’s arousal, he pushed his pants off, letting Ryo watch as he stimulated and brought his brother close to climax over and over, the sounds of Pirath’s pleasure echoing in the room.

Ryo struggled harder, watching them with hungry eyes and a low growl. He let his mind reach both of them as he spoke, 'Pichaya, prepare your brother. I want to take him.' He asked, his voice, even mentally, thick with passion and need as he squirmed on the bed and watched the maddening display the two made.

Nodding, Pichaya leaned in and kissed his brother, letting his tongue tangle with Pirath’s. His brother groaned, leaning into the kiss. Removing the last of their clothing, he sucked on his brother’s neck, his teeth brushing against the skin, making Pirath groan in pleasure. When his fingers entered him, Pirath gave a loud moan, moving into his brother’s touch.

Ryo inhaled sharply, eyes narrowing as he purred in pleasure, struggling with the handcuffs, wanting to touch the two, to feel them; hold them... Kiss them...

“Naai…” Pirath breathed, his eyes closed in bliss. Pulling back from his brother, Pichaya led his brother towards their master. But Pirath didn’t need any encouragement. Moving to their master’s side, he straddled Ryo, his lips covering Ryo’s in a deep kiss; his body seemed to know exactly what to do.

Ryo's body arched, head falling back as he let out a long, low moan as the younger brother sunk onto his body. His jaw flexed as his fangs lengthened fully in his utter pleasure.

Groaning, Pirath’s teeth nipped at Ryo’s, a shudder passing through him. ‘Take me, Naai. Hard. Completely. Make me yours and only yours.’

Ryo pushed up his hips, unable to guide Pirath due to his hands being restricted. 'Move for me, love. Show me how badly you need me.' He purred into Pirath's mind.

Moving behind his brother, Pichaya whispered into his brother’s ear, giving him instructions on what to do. Biting his bottom lip, he followed his brother’s instructions, moving his body in a slow rhythm. He gave a cry, leaning down and exposing his neck to Ryo, offering him everything.

Ryo lifted his head, his lips latching onto the pulse point before he let his fangs sink into supple flesh of Pirath's neck, drinking the sweet blood he offered.

Crying out, Pirath’s body shook, whimpers of pleasure escaping him. He whispered Ryo’s name, his body tensing. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding at the touch of his brother’s hands on his back. A loud scream escaped him, the feel of his brother’s hands on his hips, driving him hard and deep onto Ryo, sending waves of pleasure through him, making him nearly incoherent.

Ryo spasmed, biting harder, lapping at the blood that flowed, pushing his hips into Pirath's as Pichaya guided his brother, wanting to get as deep into him as he could.

‘Do you like that, Naai?’ Pichaya whispered into Ryo’s mind, his hands guiding his brother. He loved to hear their cries of pleasure. ‘Are you relaxed yet?’

'I want to feel you too, Pichaya.' Ryo purred, drawing his lips away from Pirath's neck, watching the two brothers, 'touch yourself, Pirath, let me see your pleasure.' He pleaded.

Both brothers shivered at their master’s words. Pirath nodded, his hand wrapping around himself and stroking. He whimpered in pleasure, his head falling back, his fangs bared. Groaning, Pichaya moved so he was lying next to Ryo, his hands roaming over their master’s chest, his naked body pressed against Ryo’s side.

Ryo moved his head to kiss Pichaya wishing he could touch him and bring him to climax like he was with his younger brother. His eyes moved to the youngest of them, pushing his hips up into Pirath's. 'I want you to come, Pirath, come for your Naai.'

Pirath didn’t need any more encouragement; with a shout, he came hard. His eyes closed, Pirath slumped against Ryo, mewing softly, his body still trembling from the intense climax.

Ryo nuzzled Pirath's soothingly, whispering to him reassuringly, smiling against his skin, 'good boy.' He murmured into the other male's mind. He turned his gaze to Pichaya, purring, knowing the other would know just what to do.

Guiding his brother to the side, Pichaya placed a soothing kiss on his brother’s lips before moving over Ryo’s body. He looked into his master’s eyes, his hands roaming over his body. There were very few that he would allow anywhere near him, and especially this close. He was usually very dominant in such situations, but Ryo had the ability to turn him submissive. Leaning up, his arms rested against Ryo’s, his hands on the handcuffs.

Ryo watched Pichaya closely, his hands gripping the headboard as his Childe lay over him. He knew what Pichaya really wanted to do and he smirked, it was rare he let Pichaya top him, but they did tell him to relax. 'Pichaya, would you rather take me?' He asked, leaving the choice to the younger male, his hips twitching as Pirath's tongue cleaned the evidence of his climax off of his stomach.

Shaking his head, Pichaya undid the handcuffs and placed a kiss on Ryo’s neck. ‘I want Naai to love me.’ Kissing his master, Pichaya moved his body over Ryo’s, groaning at the friction it caused.

Ryo growled, rolling them easily so he straddled Pichaya and moved a hand to reach for the lubricant, using it to slick three fingers, tracing around Pichaya's entrance teasingly before working the first finger in slowly.

Gasping, Pichaya closed his eyes and arched up, whimpering in pleasure. Whimpering softly, he tangled his fingers in Ryo’s hair, pulling him down for a deep kiss. His leg wrapped around Ryo’s waist, pulling him closer, needing him inside so desperately. ‘Now, Naai. Please.’

Ryo nodded his head, withdrawing the two fingers he had been using to prepare Pichaya and coated his aching erection with some more out of the tube. He placed his hands on Pichaya's hips, pulling the boy forward as he slowly thrust into him.

Giving a loud cry, Pichaya threw his head back, his legs parting farther to give Ryo more room. Wrapping his legs around Ryo’s waist, he pulled him in closer, a deep moan of pleasure escaping him. His eyes locked with Ryo’s, an almost feral look appearing on his face, mentally begging for more.

Ryo knew Pichaya didn't want him to hold back, so he didn't; roughly taking Pichaya's mouth as he thrust into him hard and deep, but taking care not to hurt him.

Moaning deep in his throat, Pichaya arched up against his lover, trying to hold on, but he couldn’t for long. The intense pleasure was driving him insane and he didn’t think that he could hold on for much longer. He whimpering sound came from his throat, his hands raking down Ryo’s back as pleasure overwhelmed him.

Ryo stroked Pichaya's erection, feeling as close as his lover, 'let it go, Pichaya.' He purred into Pichaya's mind, thrusting harder into him, holding off his release until Pichaya came first. As always, putting his lovers before himself.

‘Naai!’ Pichaya screamed into Ryo’s mind, his back arching in pleasure. His nails dug into Ryo’s back, scratching deep gashes. Pirath purred, leaning over and licking at the blood that seeped from the wounds. He locked eyes with his brother and that look of passion, coupled with Ryo’s movements within him was all it took. With a last cry, he came hard, his eyes closed as blackness threatened to envelope him.

Ryo trembled, thrusting into Pichaya twice more, wounds healing as he came deep within Pichaya, biting his neck tenderly, to mark him and show him a sign of how much he cared. He moved his lips back and did the same to Pirath as he pulled out of Pichaya, cradling him in one arm as he held the two close.

Both brothers purred, moving closer to Ryo, their heads pillowed on his chest. Pirath curled up against Ryo’s side, his eyes closing in sleep. Pichaya did the same after placing a soft kiss to Ryo’s neck, both brothers content and happy.

'Soon.' He told them both mentally, 'we will be joined forever.' He assured, that being his last thought as sleep claimed him for the coming day.


	9. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: PG**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 9

 

Tatsuya walked through Gion in Kyoto amidst the bustle of the traditional town, the hanamachi surrounding them, and the geisha walking around with their maiko. He sipped his hot chocolate and paused by a kimono store. Kazuya had mentioned that he would need a kimono for the ceremony. Ducking inside the store, he spoke to the attendant and smiled as she walked off into the store and motioned for him to follow. He did so and his eyes fell on a beautiful white silk kimono with a turquoise phoenix on the back. Perfect. He tried it on and got an amazed response from the woman as she said it was almost as if it was made for him. He changed back into his normal clothes and bought it before walking out.

All during the purchase of the kimono, green eyes followed Tatsuya’s every move. Clad in a long black coat, he stood out from many of the other people around the shopping area. If his green eyes weren’t enough to call attention, it was his long red hair which was tied up in a ponytail at the back of his neck. Moving from his spot from across the street, he intercepted Tatsuya just before he could leave the vicinity of the store. “Tatsuya, is that you?”

Tatsuya turned his head as he heard his name being called. "Makoto!" he cried while smiling at the other. "How're you?" he asked and was bouncing in excitement with finding his old friend from the time before Kazuya had found him. "It's been years..." he trailed off and finished his hot chocolate before pushing up the glasses he still occasionally wore.

“That it has. How have you been? I’ve been doing…well. I missed you, you know.” Makoto extended his arm, indicating a nearby café. “Are you busy? Perhaps we could catch up a bit. It’s been so long since I’ve seen you. I was very worried when you seemed to disappear. I feared you were dead.”

"I... I uh..." Tatsuya stuttered. "Sure. I was taken in by someone. He's cared for me," said he explained as they walked into the café. "I'll just call him and let him know where I am. He worries." Tatsuya flipped his cell phone open and called Kazuya to explain that he would be later than expected. "I thought the same of you. Last I saw, you were in a fight with two big, bad looking thugs." Taking a seat, Tatsuya ordered a soda and looked over the menu. He was craving human food.

“Yeah, they roughed me up pretty bad but I managed to get away.” Makoto placed his own order before turning his gaze to Tatsuya. “So, you managed to get a benefactor? What’s he like? Does he treat you all right?”

"He's nice," Tatsuya answered with a happy smile. "It's good to see you alive," he added before taking a few big swallows as he sighed. "He's very nice and he treats me like..." he trailed off, searching for the word to use while looking at the bag with his kimono. He smiled wider. "Like a princess," he said with a laugh.

“A princess eh?” Makoto arched an eyebrow upwards, amused. “Tell me about him. What’s his name?” He hoped that his suspicions were wrong about who it was. If they were true, he was going to have to get Tatsuya out quickly.

"He's twenty-two," Tatsuya started, using the age Kazuya was when he was turned. He sipped his drink. "And what's wrong with him making me feel like a princess? He's my knight who saved me from a gang," he retorted before munching on some fries when his food arrived. "He's from around here and cares for me. He loves me and I love him," he stated before smiling again. "His name is Kazuya," he finished before proceeding to hungrily devour his club sandwich, pausing to sip his soda every now and then. "What about you? Do you have someone special?" he asked around a mouthful of food.

“Kazuya…” Makoto frowned slightly. He knew the research he had was of a vampire named Kazuya. He was part of a group that he and his kind had been searching for years. “No, no one special.” He’d had one...once. But they had been taken from him. Now it seemed that someone was back in his life. However, there was something about the whole thing that he didn’t like. There was definitely something strange about Tatsuya now.

Tatsuya nodded. "Mmhmmm," he murmured while chewing on his mouthful of food. "You should meet him. I'm sure you'd like him, but he's very shy," he suggested with a grin.

“I’d like to meet him.” Makoto took a sip of his coffee before looking at Tatsuya carefully. “I’m going to be leaving on business tomorrow evening, so perhaps we can meet for lunch tomorrow.”

"Ahhh...tomorrow I'm busy," Tatsuya replied before finishing his food. "Gomen ne," he muttered. "I like it here in Kyoto. This is my first visit here and tomorrow is a long day," he explained. It was true since they had the bonding ritual to perform.

“Ah…too bad. I have to leave tomorrow evening.” It would be bad for Makoto to stay longer, especially if he didn’t manage to exterminate all of the vampires at the supposed bonding ceremony. It was just too good of a chance to pass up. So many of the blood suckers in one place.

"What's so important?" Tatsuya asked curiously while pulling out money for him to pay for his portion of the bill as he finished off his drink.

“Oh, you know. Just a meeting with my superiors.” And to figure out what to do about the vampire problem that seemed to be taking over Japan.

"Oh..." Tatsuya responded before standing and gathering his things. He didn't know why, but Makoto freaked him out. "I need to go," he said, knowing daylight was only minutes away. He'd carried on too long. "I'll uh...see you around, okay? Bye!" he declared before bolting off so fast it was almost as if he was never there.

Watching, Makoto frowned darkly. Dropping some bills on the table, he gathered his own things and left the café. Tatsuya had left far faster than any human he’d ever seen. In fact, he resembled quite a few vampires he’d had to deal with. He’d just have to deal with it along with the others. As long as he killed the head vampire, then Tatsuya would be safe.

And he’d claim Tatsuya has his own as he should.

*~*~*~*

Tatsuya arrived at the Ryokan and shut the door behind him before sealing it so light couldn't get in. He glanced around for Kazuya and figured that the other was asleep. So he decided on a soak in the inner onsen to relax before he would join his lover for sleep. Removing the street clothes he wore, he cleansed himself before sliding into the hot, steamy water with a long sigh and let his body relax, unaware of his Sire's watchful appraising gaze.

Watching his lover, Kazuya smiled as he took in the sight of his lover as he moved into the onsen. Keeping to Tatsuya’s back, he slipped off his robe before kneeling behind his lover. Wrapping his arms around Tatsuya’s neck, he kissed him softly. “Want some company?”

Tatsuya tipped his head back and smiled widely. "Indeed I would," he purred before kissing Kazuya's lips lovingly. "I bought my kimono and no, you cannot see it until tonight," he teased impishly. "I had an interesting night as well, shopping and all that. I also met an old friend."

“Truly? Tease.” Kazuya returned the kiss before slipping into the water next to his lover. At the last, he raised an eyebrow upwards inquiringly. “Oh? An old friend? Who? What did they want?”

"I think he's in town for work," Tatsuya replied while moving easily to Kazuya's side. "We ran into each other on the street and had coffee together. He seems happy. It was odd seeing him after so long and he knew me by sight..." Tatsuya furrowed his brow in thought before shrugging. "I just can't wait until tonight. We'll be bonded forever," he murmured before kissing Kazuya long and lovingly. He peered into the matching blue eyes. "I love you so, Kazuya."

“I love you too, Tatsuya.” Kazuya smiled while running his fingers through Tatsuya’s hair. He didn’t particularly like the sound of this friend. He knew Tatsuya by sight? Granted, Tatsuya hadn’t changed much since he was a small child, but it still disturbed him. “Is that why you were so late in getting back?”

Tatsuya nodded. "That's why I phoned. I didn't want you to worry," he answered while running a slicked hand down his lover's body before yawning. "Mmm...tired. I want to be well rested for tonight," he explained. "I think you'll find me breathtaking - mind the pun - in the kimono. Though I could see that the sales woman was at a loss," he purred. "Can we go to bed now?"

“Yes, we can go to bed now.” Kazuya smiled at his lover and kissed him deeply before tugging him out of the water. Once they were out of the water, Kazuya wrapped his arms around his lover and led him towards the waiting bed.

Tatsuya pulled on a pair of sleeping pants before crawling onto the futon and snuggling up to Kazuya, sighing happily. "Everything is going to change tonight. I can't wait," he murmured before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tatsuya stood in a room with Tomo, head bowed shyly as the other helped him tie the obi to his kimono. He was suddenly glad that he didn't need to breathe because it was very tight. Tomo was also in a kimono and Jin as well, but Jin was helping Kazuya. It was odd being in a kimono. It was something he'd never done before. The silk felt smooth against his skin and he truly felt like a princess. It was strange, but he did. His shoulder length hair was bound back though a few tendrils framed his face. Once Tomo was done, he turned carefully and smiled as Pirath and Pichaya entered the room. They shut the door quickly with their kimonos in their arms. "Well...how do I look?" he asked while smoothing his hands down his sides nervously. It was almost like a wedding with them being unable to see each other before the ceremony, though not in the brothers' case.

Glancing back at his best friend, Kazuya smiled at Jin and held his arms out. Waiting till his friend tied the obi around his waist, he looked down at the deep purple and white kimono and smiled. If Tatsuya felt like a princess, he felt like a prince. “Gorgeous as always.”

“You’re prejudiced though.” Tomohisa smirked before stepping back and admiring his handiwork. He looked at Pirath and Pichaya and motioned them over. “Come on boys. I’ll help you with yours now.”

“Hai.” Pichaya stepped forward as he held out the pink and red kimono. The kimono was mostly pink, but there were large red flowers swirling around it in an intricate pattern. “Why do I have to wear pink?”

“Because Peechai is special,” Pirath commented and took a step to avoid the smack he was sure to get from his brother.

“You’re going to die for that, Pirath,” Pichaya threatened before rolling his eyes when his brother stuck his tongue out at him.

“Uhm…Pichaya-kun, how can you kill him when he’s already dead?” Tomohisa asked with a smirk.

“Uhh…” Pichaya blinked and then blushed when Tomohisa laughed at him.

“Come on, let’s get you two dressed.”

Ryo laughed softly. "You get used to it quick," he commented with a smirk as he adjusted Kazuya's obi while Jin helped with his. He gasped when Jin tugged on the obi tightly.

“Are you okay, Naai?!” Pirath asked then squeaked when Tomo tugged on his obi with a smirk. There was a curtain separating the room allowing for privacy between the two groups.

‘Of course he is little one. Don’t worry so much.” Tomo finished off the deep red kimono which was linked with gold for Pirath.

Ryo smiled at Pirath's concern. "I'm fine. Jin just tugged suddenly," he explained while smacking the other on the back of the head with a growl.

Tatsuya finished up with Pichaya before blinking as Pirath walked over and picked up a white sakura pin. He placed it in Tatsuya's hair with a smile. Tatsuya flushed and smiled back while nodding his head in thanks.

“Nice touch, nonchai.” Pichaya nodded at his brother, which caused him to blush.

“So cute.” Tomohisa grinned then looked at the three carefully. “Well, I think you boys are all set. How goes it, beloved?”

Jin smiled and poked his head out. "Oh wow..." he breathed. "You all look amazing! Go get ready. We'll be there in a minute." He handed Tomohisa two labeled vials filled with blood. "Go mix. We'll be there."

“Thanks.” Tomohisa smiled at his lover and kissed him on the cheek before taking the two vials and entering the main room of the Ryokan. Glancing around, he watched the many candles light up. The room looked as if it were waiting for a wedding to begin. He took his place and waited for the others to join him.

Tatsuya followed after Tomohisa carefully using small steps so he wouldn't fall over. If it were possible, his heart would be racing from the excitement. He walked over to the gold rimmed crystal chalice, picked it up, and studied it in the candlelight. The other was made of the same material, but was rimmed with pewter so that they wouldn't be mistaken. Pushing the sleeve to his kimono up, he raised his wrist to his lips and bit down. He coaxed the blood forward before drawing his lips away and held the receptacle underneath the flowing crimson fluid. It dripped in before he licked the remaining blood and watched the wound heal. He looked at Tomohisa with his crystal blue eyes and smiled softly. "So different from the fifteen-year-old you met, ne?"

“Hai.” Tomohisa placed the chalice aside. “I’m glad to have you in our family, Tatsuya.” He’d never known a stronger bond than the one that Tatsuya had with Kazuya. It reminded him of…well of the one he had with his own love, Jin. What did it all mean, he wondered. He felt out of sorts, like something was going to happen. But what?

Tatsuya took Kazuya's vial from Tomohisa, poured the thick liquid inside, and watched it as he set the chalice onto the pedestal again. Moving aside, he let Pirath and Pichaya mix their blood in the empty chalice as he shifted to Tomohisa's side and hugged him. Smiling happily, he pressed a feather light kiss to Tomohisa’s cheek. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

“No thanks are necessary.” Tomohisa returned the hug and held Tatsuya close while Pichaya used the dagger to place a cut on his arm. Blood flowed into the chalice before he handed the instrument over to his brother. Pirath nodded before kissing the hilt and cutting himself as well. Their blood mingled together in the chalice and seemed to glow for a moment before subsiding. Pichaya lifted the vial with Ryo’s blood and poured the contents into the chalice.

Pirath cried out. As soon as their blood touched Ryo’s, it began to spark. Multi-colored sparks escaped from the chalice, but the blood remained intact. After a few moments, the strange sparks faded away and the blood looked as normal as before.

Jin walked in with the other two behind him, knowing that it was time. A smile of happiness was on his face with the knowledge that their family would be unified completely.

Tatsuya lifted his head slowly and his hair framed his face prettily as he smiled at Kazuya. He was positively glowing in happiness. He let out an awed breath for Kazuya looked amazing.

Ryo let out a purr as he saw his two beloveds and wanted nothing more than to pull them into his arms and love them over and over. He wanted to remove the silken kimonos and run his hands over their flesh as they united for the first time as bondmates.

Lips twitching, Tomohisa turned to Jin with a wink. “Well, let’s get started ne? Before someone decides to skip the formalities all together.”

Pirath blushed and moved closer to his brother. Pichaya smiled and didn’t say anything. Taking his brother’s hand, he led the way and took a spot next to Ryo.

Kazuya couldn’t help but smile. Tatsuya just looked so good. So beautiful.

Tatsuya moved to Kazuya's side and his fingers shyly threaded with Kazuya's as he smiled up at him. This was it. They were finally going to do what they had waited for so long to do. 'I love you,' he whispered to Kazuya as he looked down and his stomach twisted in anticipation.

Ryo rolled his eyes at Jin's words and held onto Pichaya's other hand as he looked at the two eldest in the room for guidance while wondering who went first.

Jin moved to Tomohisa's side. "I think Kazuya and Tatsuya should go first. That way we can focus on you three," he suggested with a smile. "So Ryo, you'll just have to behave for a little while," he added with a laugh.

“It’s only fair seeing as Kazuya is older,” Tomohisa agreed with a smirk at Ryo. He loved teasing the younger vampire. “Now then...Kazuya and Tatsuya. Come forward.”

Kazuya nodded and smiled at Tatsuya before moving towards Tomohisa. He took a deep breath before reaching out to take Tatsuya’s hand in his own.

Taking the offered hand, Tatsuya smiled back and squeezed lightly in support as they moved towards the eldest of them all while his stomach twisted anxiously. This was it...

Looking at his master, Kazuya took a deep breath and nodded. Looking at Tatsuya, he squeezed the hand that he held. He knew exactly what he wanted to say. The words seemed to have come to him overnight. Closing his eyes for a moment, he finally opened them and locked his gaze with Tatsuya’s. “Ever since I can remember, I’ve been searching for something. Even before Tomohisa turned me, I was looking for something, but never knew what it was. When I became friends with Jin, I thought I’d found it at last. But I realized even then that something was missing. As wonderful as it was to have someone to talk to, there was still something missing.” He took a deep breath and smiled lovingly at his beloved. “That was when I learned what a Chosen was. I spent the next thousand years searching, but to no avail until I found a lost little boy hiding from some bullies.”

He smiled and brought Tatsuya’s hand up to his lips to kiss. “When I found you that was when I knew that I’d finally found the one I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with. Tatsuya, you are that one and I love you and cherish you and I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with you. Thank you for being my Chosen and know that I will always be there and that I won’t let anything separate us. I can’t wait for us to begin our life together...a life that will last for eternity.”

Tatsuya smiled widely and lowered his head little by little as he registered Kazuya's words in his mind. "Ever since the day you found me shivering and scared in that wharehouse, my life has improved constantly towards the better. Even when I didn't know what you were or how much you would come to mean to me, I knew somehow that, when it came to you, my world was a better place." He raised his eyes and met a similar ice blue gaze. "Kazuya, when I learned of what Chosen was and when you gifted me with immortality, I knew that I wanted to be bonded to you forever. I, Tatsuya, want you, Kazuya, to be my Chosen, my beloved for all of eternity because of all you have done for me. Before I met you, I had no idea of what love was. I was alone and lost. And it was desolate. But then you came into my life and I just…knew. I knew you and I knew finally what love was. Nothing has ever made more sense in my life than you. Other things were complicated, confusing, and painful, but you...you were there to make it all go away. And I get it now. I get why people always made such a fuss about love. Because it really is forever...a forever I want to spend with you."

Biting his bottom lip, Kazuya smiled lovingly at Tatsuya. It was like a dream, really. He wondered if this was how Tomohisa and Jin had felt when they had cemented their own bond with one another. Picking up the chalice, he raised it up and his eyes locked with Tatsuya’s before he took a long drink. Lowering it, he licked his lips of their combined blood then held out the chalice to his Chosen.

Tatsuya took the chalice carefully and drained the remaining liquid and felt a small tingle run through his body. Licking his lips slowly, Tatsuya placed the crystal chalice aside as his eyes never moved from Kazuya's.

With his own eyes locked on Tatsuya’s, Kazuya leaned forward and his eyes closed just as his lips met his love’s. It was like no kiss they’d ever shared before as it seemed to encompass all that he was and all that Tatsuya was in one sensation. He could literally feel the bond between them grow and solidify, making them inseparable.

Tatsuya smiled into the kiss as his hands braced against Kazuya's chest and he arched his body into the other with a happy moan. He felt like he was finally whole...like he had found what he had been missing. He felt everything and it was the most amazing feeling ever to be so connected to Kazuya.

It seemed like an eternity before Kazuya pulled back from the kiss. His eyes shone brightly as his hand cupped Tatsuya’s cheek. Taking a deep breath, he turned to his master and bowed before taking Tatsuya’s hand in his.

Tomohisa smiled and bowed in turn to the newly bound Chosen. He turned his gaze onto Ryo and nodded, signaling that it was his turn to begin.

Ryo watched as the two bonded walked over to behind Jin and Tomohisa, where they cuddled together. He led the brothers towards the front of room by the pedestal. After twenty years of waiting, he was finally getting what he had wanted for so long. He shifted to hold each of the brothers’ hands and stood before them so they were face-to-face. Licking his lips, he took a deep, unneeded breath before speaking in Thai. "I, Ryo, take you, Pirath and Pichaya, as my Chosen for all eternity. You two were always there for me when I needed it and cared for me even when you didn’t understand what I was. When we became linked through blood, it was the happiest moment of my life. It was as if everything finally made sense. I’ve never been surer of anything in my life than how I feel about the two of you and I know that will never change. It will only get stronger. I am lucky to have you in my life and even more so forever. I devote myself to you two for all of eternity. I give you my heart with the knowledge that you will always protect it. I do so forever and with love."

Both brothers caught their breath at Ryo’s words. Neither could say just how much it meant to them to have Ryo give his vows in their language. It was a simple gesture, but one that meant more to them than either could verbalize. They’d decided to give separate vows, mainly because neither of them thought nor felt the same way. It would mean more that way, in any case.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Pichaya finally looked up at Ryo. His eyes alone conveyed the love and devotion that both brothers always had felt for their maker. Speaking in Japanese, since it was Ryo’s native tongue, Pichaya began. “It doesn’t seem like it’s been twenty years since we first found you. Back then, we were just children, desperate for attention and someone to care for us. Even before we grew sick, we would have done anything for you. Both of us owe so much to you, the least of which is our very lives. Pirath and I would have surely died if not for your intervention. But when I think back to what life was like before meeting you, death would have been preferable if we could not be with you. Naai…no. Ryo. You have enriched our lives a thousand times over and I can’t think of anyone that I would wish to spend eternity with than you. You showed me what it was like to love and to do so for no other reason than you felt that way. There were no strings attached to anything you did for us. For that I am grateful. But what I’m most grateful for is the fact that you are always there for us. You’ve never cowered from myself or Pirath, even when you found out what the nature of our relationship with each other was. For that alone, I would love you. But it goes deeper than that. I love you for who you are, for the man you’ve always been. I love you more than life and I am happy…no, honored, that you wish to share eternity with me. I can think of nothing more beautiful than to wake up every evening for the rest of eternity at your side.”

With tears in his eyes, Pirath watched and listened to his brother. What he said was so very similar to his, yet different. He smiled at his brother and with a nod from Pichaya, he turned his attention to Ryo. Taking a hold of Ryo’s hand, he pressed it to his cheek and sighed softly. “I’m not very good with words. That’s what Peechai is good at, not me. I can still remember when you found us. You were just as lost and alone as we were and needed just as much comfort and love. We gave each other that comfort and security. Even when Peechai and I would do foolish or childish things, you would be there to pick us up and make it all better. You’ve always done that for us...for me especially. I can’t tell you how much that means to me. To know that someone loves me unconditionally, even as Peechai does. The most important thing is love and you give that to us, to me, in abundance. Many people call us damned...cursed. But that’s not true. How could we be when we have your love?”

Closing his eyes for a moment, a soft smile spread across Pirath’s lips before he looked up and into Ryo’s eyes. “Even if I didn’t have Peechai, I would be happy so long as I had you. I love you so much. My soul belongs to you. My heart belongs to my brother, and it always has. But you carry the most precious part of me: my soul. I can’t wait to spend eternity with you. Eternity isn’t long enough to spend with you. There can never be enough hours in the day or days in a year that I can be with you. Let this ceremony be the first in a life that will be filled with love and happiness. From this moment on, once I am yours, nothing else exists. It all begins here. I love you and can’t wait to be yours forever.”

Ryo was never one for tears and had cried three times in his life. The first had been when he had realized that he was alone - or so he thought - as a vampire. The second had been when he had been his losing Pirath and Pichaya. The third was that moment. Tears of pure joy shone on his cheeks, tinted ever so slightly with pink from blood, but he didn't care. He was so moved by what they had said that he found himself in tears and unable to speak. He let his hands drop before he picked up the chalice and took a long swallow of the contents and licked his lips leisurely as he held it out for Pichaya to take.

Taking the crystal chalice, Pichaya smiled softly at the two people he loved most before lifting it to his lips and drinking. He shivered at the sensation of the mingled blood coursing through his veins. Opening the eyes he hadn’t known he’d closed, he looked up and held the cup out to his brother.

Pirath took the chalice in his hands gingerly, almost as if he was afraid it would break. Giving the two a loving look, he raised the chalice to his lips and began to drink.

Unfortunately, it ended there. Quicker than anyone could see, a metal dart flew through the air from the woods through the opened patio door and towards Pirath. It seemed to miss its mark and didn’t the young vampire, but instead hit the glass he held in his hands. The crystal chalice shattered upon impact and the blood within dripped to the floor in a puddle.

A figure clad in black emerged from the forest with a stake in one hand and a katana in the other. Makoto eyed the seven vampires as he took stock on who was the most dangerous.

Jin blinked as the glass shattered before bolting forward immediately. He moved the three from the nearby window and crouched down, his hands gathering the shards of glass. Placing them in black silk cloth, he looked at Tomohisa. "Help me get the blood," he ordered as his eyes scanned for even the smallest missing flecks of glass while making sure to not cut himself and taint the blood. They had to save it all or Pirath was doomed. After Confessing their love and ingesting a small amount of mixed blood, the body would be sent into overdrive and start to destroy itself if the ritual wasn't completed. Pirath would need to drink the remaining blood and finish the rest of the ritual or he would die. Who knew what the mixture of three vampires’ blood would do? They also needed the blood to be in the chalice. They could fix it easy...it was gathering the blood and doing it in time that was the difficult part.

But it seemed that they weren’t going to get the time. Makoto looked among the vampires and could see that two oldest were working to gather the blood that had been in the crystal glass that he had destroyed with his dart. The one drinking from it looked too stunned to do much of anything. “Tatsuya, come quickly!” He looked at his childhood friend, intent on saving him. He had to be under some sort of spell. How else could you explain the crazy things he’d been saying and the fact that he had willingly drunk the blood from the same glass that Makoto’d destroyed only moments before. He’d come prepared to fight a vampire, but not so many.

Tatsuya curled close to Kazuya. "Makoto, what are you doing?" he asked, lost. "Why are you here?" He was so confused. He didn't understand why Tomohisa and Jin were so intent on gathering the blood or why the glass was shattered. He looked at Kazuya for answers. Something about Makoto made his spine tingle and it was uncomfortable. He took a step back. "Go away," he whispered. "You make me feel funny."

Ryo growled at the intruder before leaving the dazed Pirath to his brother. Kneeling down, he began to help Tomohisa and Jin. Using whatever he could to absorb the blood, he went so far as to tear the tatami mats up.

“You’re not wanted here, vampire hunter. Leave now before you die.” Kazuya knew this one and his kind all too well. He pulled Tatsuya behind him, his fangs bared at the human.

Leaving Jin to gather the rest of the pieces, Tomohisa slowly stood with every fiber of his being enraged. “You will pay for hurting my family, hunter. You shouldn’t have come, for now you will die.”

Fuck. The black haired one was old. Makoto could sense that already. The one near Tatsuya had a solid hold on his friend. He should have noticed it before, but hadn’t wanted to believe it. Obviously he was Tatsuya’s maker, which meant Tatsuya was a vampire. The only way to save him was to kill this one, but he’d die in the attempt with so many and him unprepared.

The two older ones converged on him and he did the only thing he could think of. He shouted and startled the two brothers. Makoto moved to attack Pichaya, who shifted to the side to strike, only to discover that Makoto wasn’t there. He’d moved at the last minute and grabbed Pirath from behind. He held the wooden dagger he’d had on his belt to the young frightened vampire’s neck. “Stay back.”

Ryo tried to bolt for Pirath, but was held back by Jin. "No! Don't hurt him!" he begged, knowing it was futile. He looked at Pichaya, then at Pirath and knew he had to stand down. "I love you," he whispered first in Japanese then again in Thai. He gazed at Makoto. "I'll kill you," he snarled and wanted nothing more than to beat the other into nothingness.

Tatsuya clung to Kazuya and buried his face into his love’s chest in fear. He wanted to help Pirath. Straightening, he looked at Makoto. "I'll go with you if you let Pirath go," he offered quietly before stepping towards Makoto slowly. "It's me you came for. Let him go." If he got Makoto to release Pirath, it would leave the hunter open for the others to attack.

Jin looked at Tatsuya in shock. "Tatsuya, what are you doing?!" he cried, dismayed that the other was giving in so easily.

“Do you think I’m stupid, Tatsuya?” Makoto dug the dagger deeper into Pirath’s throat, who yelped in pain.

Normally able to break away, Pirath found himself as weak as he had been when he was a human. Why? It didn’t make any sense. He was getting weaker as well...he could feel it.

“I will come back for you, Tatsuya. I will save you from this evil.” Makoto took a step back and his green eyes fell on Tomohisa. “Don’t move, old one, or I will kill him.”

“Your death has already been sealed, hunter. You hurt him and no amount of praying will save your worthless soul,” Tomohisa growled, plainly in a rage at what was happening. Even though he was a vampire, Pirath was still so innocent. “Let him go and I may be merciful.”

“Very funny…don’t move.” Makoto directed at Pichaya, who had been ready to attack to save his brother. Makoto looked at the six remaining vampires while slowly edging his way out of the Ryokan with Pirath in tow. “We’re leaving now. If I so much as sense your presence anywhere near us, I’ll cut off his head.”

With Pirath gone, Ryo collapsed to his hands and knees. If only he was with him instead... "I failed him..." he whispered. "And now...because we didn't finish, he'll experience the Fade. What have I done?"

"The what?" Tatsuya asked as he felt helpless and guilty. Makoto had attacked because of him. He looked at the others before looking down as Jin explained that the Fade meant a vampire went through a body shutdown. They would lose strength, their sight, speech, hearing, go into spasms, and eventually...die. But it was possible to reverse if they got to him in time. Tatsuya's chin trembled and his legs gave out, sending him sliding to the floor as he covered his face. This was all his fault...

Pichaya had locked eyes with his brother before they had disappeared, letting him know that he wouldn’t rest until they were reunited. Once Pirath was gone though, he had wanted to break down and cry himself, but he couldn’t. Moving to Ryo’s side, he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “Ne…you didn’t fail him. If anyone did, it was me. I should have protected him. We’ll get him back…we have to.”

“This is no one’s fault but that hunter’s,” Tomohisa retorted as his eyes went from Ryo to Pichaya and finally to Tatsuya. “It doesn’t matter what his reasons for coming here were. The fact of the matter is, he was here and now has Pirath. It’s almost daylight. The rest of you need rest. I will do what investigation I can and try to locate him. Don’t worry. We’ll get him back.”

Tatsuya let himself be picked up and carried into their bedroom by Kazuya, feeling numb. "It's all my fault," he whispered and looked at Kazuya with eyes filled with red tears. "He came for me...not Pirath." The tears spilled over and began to mark his pure white flesh and soak into the white silk of his kimono. "This never would have happened if not for me."

“Don’t you even say that. You didn’t force him to do this.” Kazuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya and held him close while kissing away his love’s tears. “I love you, Tatsuya. Everything will be all right. We’ll get him back and our family will be reunited, you’ll see. Trust me, ne?”

Tatsuya nodded while clinging to Kazuya. "I just feel bad that we got what we wanted and now Pirath has to suffer because they didn't finish," he whispered while sniffling as he reached behind himself to untie his obi as he suddenly felt very tired.

“I know love. But we’ll find him and he’ll finish and everything will be the way it should be.” Kazuya helped Tatsuya undress and did the same moments later. Slipping into bed next to his lover, he held Tatsuya to him tightly, almost as if he was reassuring himself that Tatsuya was really there. He hoped that his words were true and that they would find Pirath and it wouldn’t be too late.

*~*~*

Jin watched as Ryo and Pichaya moved to their bedroom and shook his head. When things go wrong... Unfolding the black silk, he gathered the shards of glass in. He smiled as the platinum rimmed chalice was reformed and set it next to its opposite: the gold rimmed chalice. With great care, he began to place the salvaged blood back inside the glass and raised his head to look at his lover. "Be safe."

“I will.” Tomohisa held his lover as he worked and placed a kiss on Jin’s lips. “Look after them while I’m gone. Particularly Tatsuya and Ryo. They’ll need your guidance. If I’m not back in a few days, I want you to take everyone to the Stronghold.” The Stronghold was their secret home. Built on the peak of Mt. Fuji, it was their secret home and nearly impenetrable to vampire or human. They would all be safe there.

"Keep our link open so we can communicate and I can update them. As soon as you find him, tell me," Jin begged while resting his forehead against Tomohisa's. "Kazuya will take care of Tatsuya. I'll make sure Ryo doesn't do anything stupid," he said with a wry smirk. He turned and placed the black silk over the two chalices before lifting it to reveal that they were gone. He folded the silk and tucked it into his kimono before looking at Tomohisa again. "I just hope you find him in time."

“I will, I promise. Don’t worry, I’ll find him. Japan isn’t big enough for him to hide from me.” Tomohisa watched Jin and knew that the chalices were in the safest hands possible. He smiled and kissed his lover. “And if all fails, I’ll contact Mother and Father. They’ll know what to do.”


	10. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

  
Chapter 10

Jin sat on the floor of the Ryokan with his eyes shut as he focused his energy into speaking with Tomohisa. He wanted to make sure that his lover was all right since he had been gone for two days. Breathing deeply through his nose and out through his mouth, he murmured to himself as he fell into a trance. 'Any luck?' he asked. 'You're deeply missed.'

Smiling at the mental contact, Tomohisa leaned against the wall of the dark underground club he was currently in. He’d been unable to track Makoto and Pirath directly, but he’d found clues as to what clan of hunters Makoto belonged to. With his ability to walk around in daylight and the use of colored contacts, he was able to hide among them and discover any valuable information. ‘Some. I’m in the process of discovering a possible hideout this Makoto may be using. How is everyone?’

'As well as can be expected. They’re trying to keep strong,' Jin replied. 'I'm trying to figure out what stage Pirath is in, so I can figure out how much time we have left. We switched Ryokan. Ryo doesn't want to go to the Stronghold. He wants fast access to travelling.' Jin sighed. 'He's so worried and eats only because he has to.'

Sighing at this news, Tomohisa rubbed his forehead. ‘Have Pichaya stay with him. They can help each other through this.’ He broke off for a moment as he nodded and greeted one of the human hunters. The hunter looked at him quizzically, but moved on after a few moments. ‘I’m trying to get in contact with Mother and Father, but nothing yet.’

Jin smirked wryly. 'I told him that if he doesn't eat, you'll kick his ass.' He grinned and opened his eyes to see the other watching him closely. Licking his lips, he glanced at them reassuringly before closing his eyes again. 'Keep trying. Maybe they already know and on their way,' he suggested hopefully.

‘Maybe. Is it bad that I miss them?’ Tomohisa set his empty glass on a table as his eyes followed a young hunter as she left the club. He trailed after her as he sensed that she might have some information. If she didn’t, she’d be a nice meal at least.

'Not at all,' Jin replied easily. 'Perhaps you can come back within the next day or so and we can all search together. I wouldn't mind stretching my legs.'

‘I’d like to have you with me. I found an interesting club that some hunters hang out at. It’s rather invigorating being surrounded by your enemies and making them think that you’re one of them.’ Tomohisa smirked as he stalked the young woman silently.

'Exhibitionist,' Jin muttered with a wry smirk. 'Tatsuya's starting to feel cramped. I think he wants somewhere to go so he and Kazuya can have a night together. I'm tempted to buy a love hotel room for them.' He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted as he opened his eyes to watch Pichaya and Ryo curl up together and share blood that they had stolen from the nearby hospital.

‘I am and you love me for it.’ Tomohisa made his move, grabbing the girl and silencing her protests with a look. He delved into her mind and found that an alert had been sounded within the hunter community and that a rogue hunter had kidnapped a vampire. Great. ‘That sounds like a good idea. Send them to that villa we have in the forest. It’s close enough and it’s not far from the Stronghold. I have a feeling that Mother and Father might be near there when they show. And apparently our young kidnapper is a rogue.’

'What does that mean?' Jin asked in curiosity. 'I'll send them after sundown and we'll join them tomorrow night,' he suggested. 'I miss you terribly.'

‘Simple. It means that whatever he’s doing, he’s doing without the approval of other hunters. So we won’t have to worry about hunter retaliation.’ With all the information he needed, Tomohisa fed from the hunter before snapping her neck after he got his fill of her blood. ‘I miss you too. I wish you were with me, but I’m glad you’re with them.’

'I'm bored. I want to beat people up,' Jin retorted and there was a laugh in his mental voice. 'The sun is going down. I'll tell Kazuya and Tatsuya that they can go to that place in the forest. Then I can keep a close eye on Pichaya and Ryo,' he stated and waited for his lover's reply before shutting their link.

Wiping his lips, Tomohisa laughed. ‘Well then, I’ll have to bring you with me next time, won’t I? I should be back tomorrow. Take care until then, beloved. I’ll see you soon.’

'I will. You too. I love you,' Jin whispered before he closed off their link and looked at Kazuya as he stood. "Kazuya, can I speak with you privately?"

“What? Oh sure, Jin.” Kazuya stood up, but not before patting Tatsuya on the shoulder. Heading over to his best friend, he followed him into another room and glanced back at Tatsuya, Ryo, and Pichaya briefly.

Shutting the sliding door, Jin handed Kazuya a piece of paper and smiled. "Tomohisa and I want you and Tatsuya to leave tonight for a small home we own. It's near Edo," he instructed. "We'll join you two tomorrow. Just because the rest of us are sexually repressed doesn't mean you have to be," he added with a small laugh. "Show the attending woman this and she'll let you in."

Laughing, Kazuya wrapped his arms around Jin and hugged him. “Like you even know what it means to be sexually repressed. But thank you. That means a lot.”

Jin laughed and hugged Kazuya back. "Besides, I think Tatsuya is frustrated. He's so sensitive," he explained with a sigh.

“Yes, I know. This isn’t easy for any of us.” Kazuya smiled and then ruffled Jin’s hair. “I know you miss him. You should go to him. Pichaya will look after Ryo.”

"I need to look after them. I don't want to leave them alone. They're already lonely enough. You two go have fun. We'll join you tomorrow night. Tomohisa will as well," Jin stated assuredly while patting Kazuya on the back.

“All right. Thank you, Jin.” Kazuya smiled before placing a kiss on his friend’s cheek. “It’ll be okay. He’ll be back soon.” He knew how difficult it was for Jin to be without Tomohisa.

Jin smiled and nodded. "Now, let's get going before Tatsuya sends a search party," he suggested with a grin. He walked back into the main room and sat down beside Ryo and Pichaya to speak with them quietly.

Laughing, Kazuya nodded and followed after his friend. He watched briefly as Pichaya nodded to what Jin was saying before curling up next to Ryo and holding the older vampire close. He smiled as he watched Pichaya run his fingers through Ryo’s hair and murmur to him softly. Sighing, he returned to Tatsuya. Taking his Chosen’s hand, he pulled his love to his feet. “Come with me, love. We’re going to leave for a bit.”

Blinking, Tatsuya looked around before looking at Kazuya and nodding. He squeezed his love’s hand slightly. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously. He was once more dressed in his normal clothes. He rested his head on Kazuya's shoulder.

“Somewhere where we can be alone. You need some time to center yourself and Jin needs some time alone with the other two to calm them.” Kazuya glanced at his Childe and the young Thai vampire and shook his head. “We’ll meet them along with Tomohisa tomorrow.”

Tatsuya nodded and hugged both Pichaya and Ryo before waving as he took Kazuya's hand. They walked out of the Ryokan and he pressed his lips to Kazuya's and sighed happily. "I love you."

“I love you too.” Kazuya returned the kiss and held him close. “Are you feeling all right now? I know everything has been very hard to deal with.”

"I feel better. I'm glad we're finally together like we wanted. I don't exactly know what else we can do besides converse mentally," Tatsuya admitted as they walked towards the nearest subway.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Kazuya winked at Tatsuya while holding his hand as he passed the subway station. “Let’s get going. I’ll show you some of the things that we can do, especially when you have your Chosen with you.”

"Aren't we taking the train?" Tatsuya asked. Now he was intrigued. "Kazuyaaa...you're not sharing. That's not very nice," he whined with a pout as they continued to walk along the streets.

“No, we’re not taking the train. You’re the one that wanted to learn what else you can do, ne?” Kazuya smirked as he decided to play a bit. Tatsuya was so cute when he pouted like that.

Tatsuya blinked and nodded while still pouting adorably. He held tighter to Kazuya's hand and cuddled in close. "I'm always willing to learn things, Sensei~," he added with a giggle.

“Oh I know, gakusei. You’re very willing,” Kazuya purred before nibbling on Tatsuya’s ear. “But let me show you some of the things we can do. Have you ever wondered how I was able to come to you so quickly whenever you were hurt or lost? Or how Tomohisa and Jin could visit after your making when they were half way across the country?”

"...Yes," Tatsuya admitted as a hand moved up to the pendant on his neck and toyed with it momentarily while they stopped. He looked at Kazuya. "Why did you stop? You're being so weird."

Winking at Tatsuya, Kazuya walked across the street. There was heavy traffic, but that didn’t seem to stop him. In fact, to the human eye, it appeared like he was standing next to Tatsuya one moment and the next he was on the sidewalk across the street in a matter of seconds. ‘You see, Tatsuya?’

Blinking, Tatsuya nodded slowly. 'How did you do that? If I try, I'll get hit!' he whined and pouted again as he looked at Kazuya with wide eyes, needing his help.

‘No you won’t, Tatsuya.’ Kazuya smiled kindly at his Chosen while holding his hand out to him. ‘You have it within you. As a vampire, your body has an increased metabolism that allows your motor functions to work at an amplified rate from that of humans.’

Still wary, Tatsuya watched the traffic before taking a step off of the curb. He moved forward and got to the other side with no problem. He grinned. "Cool." Taking Kazuya's hand, they began walking again.

“You see? It’s not hard at all.” Kazuya wrapped an arm around Tatsuya’s waist and pulled him close. “I want to teach you these things as well as other things before the others arrive.” With Makoto’s arrival, he wanted to be sure that Tatsuya could protect himself.

"Mmm..." Tatsuya murmured while wrapping his own arm around Kazuya. "Do any of these things involve us together in bed?" he asked curiously.

Laughing, Kazuya winked. "Quite possibly, Tatsuya. Quite possibly it does." He led him along the streets of Tokyo.

"Mmm...I'd like to start with those then, please," Tatsuya remarked with a smirk while they continued on their way through the streets of the city. He wondered just how they had gone from Kyoto to Tokyo in such short an amount of time.

Winking at Tatsuya, Kazuya led him towards the outskirts of Tokyo. "There's a cabin not far where we can stay for the night. I'm sure you'll like it." Since they were finally alone, he wrapped his arms around Tatsuya and kissed him gently.

Tatsuya smiled into the kiss before breaking the kiss slowly. "Mmmm...that sounds nice," he murmured while licking his lips. "We should take a bath once we get inside. A long hot bubble bath. That makes everything better," he suggested with a grin.

"I rather like that idea." Kazuya opened the door of the cabin once they arrived and ushered his lover inside before closing the door behind them.

Walking inside, Tatsuya looked around and removed his shoes. "Well then, let's find the bathroom," he declared before beginning to explore carefully.

Removing his own shoes, Kazuya followed after his lover while looking around with a soft smile. “It’s been years since I’ve been here. It hasn’t changed much.”

"You've been here before?" Tatsuya asked before locating the bathroom that had both a traditional and modern feel to it. He began to fill the bathtub with bubbly water before straightening and turning. He rolled his eyes at the wall where there were no mirrors.

“Many times, yes. Tomohisa had it built countless years ago. It’s sort of a haven away from civilization.” Kazuya ran his fingers through his hair while glancing around. The memories of the time he, Jin, and Tomohisa had stayed there flooded his mind. He missed those times. They had been easy and simple. “That was before I left them to find my Chosen...to find you.”

"Oh," Tatsuya mumbled as he began to remove his clothes while the bath filled up. He tested the water with his toes before sinking in slowly. "Is it odd that I feel bad that we're so happy and Ryo and Pichaya are in pain?" he asked while turning off the water as he played idly with the bubbles.

“No, Tatsuya. It isn’t.” Kazuya shrugged off his clothes before slipping into the tub with his Chosen. It was larger than normal and was easily able to hold at least seven people, though Kazuya could never remember it holding that many.

Tatsuya made his way over to Kazuya, "But I can't help feeling so happy," he said while resting his chin on Kazuya's shoulder. "Even if you are an evil man who has impure thoughts about me," he added while playing with the chain around his neck. "Not that I wouldn't mind indulging a few of your not so innocent fantasies."

“Hey. You’re of age! I didn’t have impure thoughts about you until you were older,” Kazuya retorted with a grin. He splashed Tatsuya and snickered when the bubbles flew around him with some of them landing on Tatsuya’s nose.

Tatsuya chuckled as he splashed Kazuya back playfully. "I especially like the one where you tie me up and blindfold me and tease me senseless," he murmured before shutting his eyes and sinking below the water to wet his hair.

“Don’t tempt me, Tatsuya. I will do it.” Kazuya watched him sink underneath the water. He smirked and timed it just right so that, when Tatsuya emerged from under the water, he was gone.

Tatsuya blinked and cleared the bubbles from his eyes. "Eh...Kazuya?" he called before biting his lower lip as he glanced around for his Sire. "Where did you go?" He didn't like it when Kazuya suddenly vanished. It made him nervous.

‘Can’t you sense me, beloved?’ Kazuya’s thoughts reached out for Tatsuya’s, though he still didn’t appear.

'I know you're close, but I can't figure out where,' Tatsuya responded as he continued to look for Kazuya. 'And I can tempt you all I want. Perhaps I want you to do it.'

‘Perhaps you do. But you need to find me before I will. Use those new abilities of yours to search for me, Tatsuya.’ Kazuya sent gently, encouragingly. ‘Find me, Tatsuya.’

Tatsuya pouted a long moment before feeling a soft ripple in the water. His eyes narrowed. With a rather kittenish mew, he pounced, not caring if water went everywhere as he landed on top of Kazuya with a grin.

Laughing, Kazuya wrapped his arms around Tatsuya and grinned before kissing him deeply. “I love you.” There wasn’t really much more to say than that. Those three words seemed to express everything about how he felt.

Tatsuya smiled wider and purred happily as he nuzzled Kazuya's neck sweetly before curling against him. "Now didn't you say something about indulging your fantasy?" he questioned while drawing a pattern on Kazuya's chest. "It's been four days and I need you. I was pure and then you made me insatiable."

“Insatiable, huh? So does this mean I’ve created a monster?” Kazuya teased while capturing Tatsuya’s hands and kissing them seductively. He nibbled on each finger slowly, sensuously. He wanted to see just how far he could drive Tatsuya until he begged for more.

Tatsuya whimpered and pressed his body against Kazuya's wantonly. "You've done no such thing. I'm your lover and as such, I have needs."

“Needs eh? Well, what say we see about dealing with those needs?” Kazuya ran one hand down Tatsuya’s body and his hand slipped underneath the water to grasp his lover to stroke him slowly.

Tatsuya's mouth fell open and he gasped softly while pushing himself into Kazuya's hand and shivered. "Kazuya, bedroom..." he managed before a low moan slipped past his lips. He wanted to lay in bed with his Sire in their first time together as bonded.

“Hai.” Without another word, Kazuya slid out of the bathtub and pulled his lover with him. Once they were out, he lifted Tatsuya into his arms and carried him effortlessly into the bedroom. Setting him on the bed, he loomed over Tatsuya and kissed him hotly while his hands caressed every bit of skin he could touch and not allowing the younger vampire to catch his breath.

Tatsuya mewled and writhed against the bed. He bucked his hips up and pawed at Kazuya for more before his hands slid over the silken flesh with a happy sigh. He loved the feel of his Sire's skin against his own.

Digging underneath the pillows, Kazuya found what he was looking for. His master and best friend were very...adventurous in bed, so the specially made handcuffs were just where he knew they'd be. Grabbing Tatsuya's hands, he cuffed them above his love’s head before licking his way down Tatsuya's body.

Tatsuya blinked as he lost the use of his arms and tugged on the handcuffs with a whimper. He arched into Kazuya's mouth and bit his lower lip. "Please..."

"Please what, Tatsuya?" Kazuya whispered against Tatsuya's chest. His tongue slid out and rolled over his lover's nipple before sucking lightly on it while his hips straddled the younger.

Tatsuya bucked his hips in need while trying to get his hands free to touch Kazuya. "Touch me...take me..." he demanded before his eyes fell shut as he thrust almost constantly.

"Patience, Tatsuya. This is my fantasy, remember?" Kazuya teased while his tongue brushed against the sensitive spots on Tatsuya's chest. He slid his body down while touching his lover ever so briefly before moving farther down.

Tatsuya whimpered, wanting more...needing more of Kazuya. "You feel so good. Kazuya please...I need you. It's been so long," he pleaded while tugging on the handcuffs, not caring that he was bruising his wrists though they healed and bruised over and over.

“Hmm…it has, yes.” Kazuya looked up at Tatsuya, his eyes dark with desire. Crawling down Tatsuya’s body, he licked his way along his lover’s thigh as the tips of his fingers just brushed against his lover’s straining arousal. He was so beautiful. Kazuya could barely stand it, seeing Tatsuya like this. It made him want to claim his beloved over and over again and mark Tatsuya as his own repeatedly.

Tatsuya gasped and moved into the touches with a moan as he pleaded mentally to Kazuya. "Why does it feel so intense?" he wondered aloud. It was as if the floodgates had opened and everything was enhanced tenfold. Even the slightest touch brought immeasurable pleasure for Tatsuya and he tried to grasp hold of it.

‘Our bond, Tatsuya. This is the sensation of a bonded pair. Do you like it?’ Kazuya asked mentally and knew his thoughts would seem to surround Tatsuya. Smirking, he leaned down and his tongue brushed against the tip of Tatsuya’s erection. He knew that briefest of touches would be like the most intense orgasm.

Tatsuya spasmed and cried out loudly as he arched into the touch. 'I...It's too much...' he mewled as he felt overwhelmed by the feelings. If it continued this way, he wouldn't be able to hold on.

‘Tatsuya, concentrate on me,’ Kazuya whispered mentally as his lips surrounded his lover’s erection. He swallowed around it then bobbed his head slowly, picking up a slow rhythm. Tatsuya tasted so good and he wanted more. He knew this night would be overwhelming for his lover, but he would grow accustomed to the overwhelming feelings in time. They would go slow this night.

Tatsuya did as he was told and focused all he could on Kazuya. He panted harshly unnecessarily as his face contorted in intense pleasure as he spasmed slightly. 'Kazuya...I already feel so close...' He couldn't explain the feeling. It was as if he was already on edge. He tugged on the handcuffs futilely to try and get free and lessen the pleasure with a dull ache. 'Oh God.'

‘Then let it go, my love. I promise it won’t be the only time this night.’ Kazuya swallowed again around his lover’s arousal while his tongue slid over the length in his mouth. He picked up the speed as his own pleasure rose in answer to Tatsuya’s.

Tatsuya jerked as mouth fell open while he grasped at the headboard. He arched with a cry of Kazuya's name as he let his body go, unable to hold off any longer. He shook in waves of pleasure.

Accepting everything his lover had to give, Kazuya swallowed Tatsuya’s seed before pulling back. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and kissed his lover hotly while his hands once again roamed over his lover’s body, working to stimulate him once again.

Tatsuya whimpered in the kiss as he rode out the buzz of his orgasm with a shiver. Each touch lit a spark of arousal through his body. It took no effort on Kazuya's part to arouse him once again so he was shaking while returning the kiss demandingly. He tugged on the handcuffs, not caring if they dug into his supple flesh and bruised or caused him to bleed from friction. He just wanted to touch.

Brushing his lips against Tatsuya’s, Kazuya savored his love‘s taste. He didn’t want to wait, but instead desired to go slow with his beloved and let him feel everything gradually so as not to overwhelm him. Straddling Tatsuya’s hips, he placed unhurried, wet kisses along his love’s neck and chest as his tongue licked at every bit of flesh he could.

"You feel so good," Tatsuya whispered as eyes fell shut and he bared more of his flesh. "It's like I can feel everything and what we both feel," he continued in an awed whisper.

“Hai. That’s it exactly my love.” Kazuya looked up from his place at Tatsuya’s waist with a soft smile. “I’m going to make sure that this is the most memorable night for you, Tatsuya.”

Tatsuya squirmed, feeling impatient. He smiled as his eyes fluttered behind the closed lids as he sighed quietly. "I trust you," he breathed out.

Kissing his lover in reply, Kazuya moved leisurely back down Tatsuya’s chest. Tracing his lips over Tatsuya’s nipples, he swirled his tongue around them while groaning at the double sensation it gave him.

"Kazuya..." Tatsuya whimpered. "I want you inside me," he pleaded impatiently while arching into Kazuya's lips. "God you feel so good," he mewled while wishing he could touch Kazuya's flesh.

“I wish for the same thing,” Kazuya whispered while moving ever farther down his lover’s body. He looked up at Tatsuya as he parted Tatsuya’s legs. Leaning in, he kept his eyes on Tatsuya as his tongue slid out and brushed against his lover’s entrance.

"Kazuya what are you...Oohh..." Tatsuya moaned delicately as he arched up with a low groan before he sighed softly. He continued tugging as always on the handcuffs as he ached so badly to touch his lover.

Using his tongue, Kazuya moved in deeper and loved the taste of his beloved. Pulling back after a moment, he sucked on his fingers. Coating them with his own saliva, he slid them into his lover and began thrusting in and out, stretching him.

Tatsuya mewled and opened his eyes to watch Kazuya with dark, needy eyes. "I want to touch you," he whispered and the tang of his blood hit the air as his skin broke from his excessive attempts to free himself.

“Ah, but wouldn’t that go against my fantasy?” Kazuya taunted his lover while adding a third and fourth finger into his lover. He loved to hear the needy moans, the struggles to free himself, and Tatsuya’s desire to touch Kazuya.

"But I want to feel you," Tatsuya whimpered while arching into the sweet touches. "Please...I need you inside of me. Stop teasing." He knew he was begging, but he knew Kazuya loved it and wanted more. He bucked his hips and hissed while looking at Kazuya as his eyes flashed red for the briefest of moments. " _Now_."

Oh, now Kazuya liked this. Pulling his fingers out, he slid up Tatsuya’s body and made sure to tease his love with his skin pressed against his lover’s. Reaching up, he let his hands move over Tatsuya’s arms and caressed the soft skin. He shifted up and licked away at the blood from the wounds on Tatsuya’s arms. Once Tatsuya was clean of blood and injury, he removed the handcuffs and threw them across the room. “Better?”

Smiling, Tatsuya pressed his mouth against Kazuya's and his fangs nicked Kazuya's lip. He sucked on the bleeding lip and purred in happiness. His arms circled around Kazuya's neck as he arched into the elder's body before breaking the kiss with a smirk. "I'm impatient," he reminded his lover as eyes faded from the red shade to purple and finally back to the pristine blue. "Please Kazuya. Make it stop aching and make us one again."

“Oh I will. I promise.” Kazuya returned the hot kiss while running his hands up and down Tatsuya’s body. He parted Tatsuya’s legs and leaned in to kiss his lover’s neck. Biting his love’s neck, he felt himself slide into his beloved and shivered at the delicious feeling.

Tatsuya cried out in pleasure and completion before biting Kazuya's neck happily as a loud, joyful growl rumbled from low in his throat. 'Aishiteru.'

Biting back his own groan, Kazuya returned the bite. He shivered uncontrollably as the pleasure became almost overwhelming as they joined together.

Tatsuya thrust into each one of Kazuya's thrusts, so overwhelmed with the pleasure that he was already so close once again. The flow of Kazuya's blood only added to his pleasure and sent miniature orgasmic shocks of pleasure throughout his body. Drawing his mouth away to lick his lips, his body hummed as he reached between them to touch himself and dull the ache of his arousal.

Wrapping his own hand around Tatsuya’s hand, Kazuya helped his lover stroke himself as his hips moved deeper while his thrusts gained speed. He pulled back from Tatsuya’s neck with his eyes closed. Kazuya took several deep breathes as he tried to steady himself but he wasn’t having very much luck. ‘Tatsuya…’ He panted heavily as he pounded into his beloved and wanted nothing more than to feel them both come at the same time.

'I-I can't...Kazuya, come with me,' Tatsuya pleaded as he held off on his pleasure as long as he could before his body gave a violent shudder. Screaming his lover's name, Tatsuya's head snapped forward and he sunk his fangs into Kazuya's neck as he hit the edge.

That was enough to send Kazuya over the edge. He screamed and arched up into his beloved. Their joined climax seemed to go on forever. Kazuya held onto Tatsuya as if he wouldn’t survive without him. In fact, that’s just how he felt. He’d never survive without Tatsuya. Tatsuya was Kazuya’s everything.

Still shaking, Tatsuya relaxed against the bed, thoroughly exhausted and completely sated. "I think...I lost feeling below my waist," he remarked with a soft laugh while shaking his head as he held onto Kazuya, not wanting the other to pull out of him.

Laughing, Kazuya nuzzled into his beloved’s neck with a happy sigh. “You? What about me? I don’t know how bonded pairs manage to survive. I guess it’s a good thing that we’re vampires, ne? At least we can’t die from sex.”

Tatsuya nodded. "Maybe there's a way to lessen it. We can ask Tomohisa when we see him next," he suggested before licking his lips as he let his eyes flutter shut. "Now I'm tired."

“Me too.” Kazuya smiled and wrapped his arms around Tatsuya after slipping out of him and lay down beside him. He smiled tenderly. This was more then he’d ever dreamed of. Not just the sex, but having Tatsuya by his side forever. It was truly real. It seemed almost as if it were out of a dream.


	11. Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)**setos_puppy**! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Title: Societatem Coire (To Come Together in Blood)  
Authors: [](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/profile)[**suboshiyui**](http://suboshiyui.livejournal.com/) & [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: Overall: NC-17; **Chapter: NC-17 (for violence)**  
Warnings: Alternate Universe, vampire, blood, gore, death, sex, angst  
Pairings: Akame (friendship), Pin, Kameda, Rygomi (Ryo/Golf/Mike), T&T  
Disclaimer: None of these boys belong to us (;o;), we’re just borrowing them for some fun. No money is being made off of this (again ;o;) so please no sue!  
Authors Notes: Influenced heavily by Anne Rice, this is an alternate universe where our JE boys are vampires! Co-written with [](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/profile)[**setos_puppy**](http://setos-puppy.livejournal.com/)! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no flames!

Summary: In a world where vampires are real, Kamenashi Kazuya has been searching for his “Chosen,” his soulmate. Finding a lonely street kid, he takes him in, hoping against hope he has found his soulmate. Yet, forces beyond his control seem to be converging upon him, and his vampire family. Will they have the strength to survive or will they succumb to the burning of the light?

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence and gore. If this disturbs you, I would suggest not reading this chapter.**

  
Chapter 11

Outside of the Stronghold, a man with deep, piercing light green eyes and shoulder length choppily cut black hair that framed his stoic face stood. He looked at the person beside him before shifting on his feet and sighing. "What's taking them so long? It doesn't take this long to go from Kyoto to Edo. Okay if you're following human laws of course, but with our abilities they should have been here before now."

“You know Tomohisa. He probably wanted the young ones to have a night alone together. They’ll be here,” the man next to him replied quietly. His appearance mirrored that of his light voice with his blue eyes and long blond hair.

"Hn," was the wordless reply as the slightly taller of the two looked at his partner and crossed his arms. "I just want to kill the bastard. He's hurt them so much."

“I know you do, dear heart.” The lighter haired man went over and wrapped his arms around the other man. He placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled. “We’ll take care of them like we always do.”

"You always know how to calm me down and make me feel good, beloved," the darker haired man replied and pressed a kiss to the top of his partner's head. He raised his own head as a smirk overtook his features. "They're almost here."

“About time. They’re slow. We need to talk to Tomohisa about that,” the lighter haired man retorted while smirking as the main door to the Stronghold opened. He could sense a group of six vampires entering.

The taller male hopped off of the railing to the stairs and landed before the six. He smirked in his devilishly handsome way. "You're late."

If it were possible, Tomohisa would have had a heart attack at the sight of the dark haired male and then the blond. “Mama?! Papa?!”

“…NANI?!” Kazuya stared and knew that he wasn’t the only one startled by the odd greeting Tomohisa gave the two men before them.

The darker haired of the pair, Tsubasa, growled as Tomohisa all but tackled him to the ground but then he laughed softly. He hugged the smaller male. "Good to see you too. And how many times have I told you *not* to call me that?"

“A thousand but I still do it.” Tomohisa grinned up at his maker or rather one of them. He went over to the lighter haired male, Tackey, and hugged him just as hard. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen either of you.”

Kazuya blinked while looking over at Jin. Tomohisa’s maker? Just how old were these two then, seeing as Tomohisa was over three thousand years old?

"We’re both just over ten thousand," was Tsubasa's cool reply as he smirked at Kazuya. "I can see why he made you," he murmured. "The both of you," he added while nodding at Jin. "But now isn't the time for idle talk. it’s the time I beat the living shit out of a rouge hunter."

 

Glancing at the others, Pichaya bit his lip. “You’ll help get Pirath back?”

“Hai, young one. It’s time to get your brother back and finish things.” Tackey looked intently at Ryo and Pichaya, then over at the others.

Tsubasa nodded while watching Tomohisa. "You found them?" he asked softy before looking at Ryo and Pichaya reassuringly. "We'll get him back, I promise. And I *never* go back on a promise," he whispered gently before looking back at his Childe.

“Arigato,” Pichaya whispered before bowing deeply to the two older vampires.

Tomohisa smiled and nodded. “I was able to locate the general area of where he is, but not the exact location. It can’t be that hard to find, not with all of us scouring the area for Pirath.”

"There are several things I would like to do to the human," Tsubasa replied as they left the Stronghold. They knew that they had no time to waste. They made their way through the small amount of forest. "I know he's in the city," Tsubasa growled. "I want to hurt him...badly."

"The hunter's mine," Ryo snarled as they ran. They all appeared as nothing more than a blur to the human eye.

“And mine. I’ll rip out his heart for hurting my brother,” Pichaya added, his eyes hard with rage. Just the thought of his innocent brother in the hands of such a creature hurt him enough to make him want to kill.

Kazuya looked at the two worriedly, but didn’t say anything as he followed after the group. Tomohisa and the two elder vampires were in the lead and seemed to know where they were going.

Tatsuya watched the two eldest in curiosity before looking at Kazuya as they moved into the city. Tomohisa took the lead as they moved over the rooftops in the city to find Pirath.

* * *

After the long trip from Kyoto to Tokyo by bullet train all the while carrying the unconscious vampire hostage, Makoto was angry. He was angry that his mission had failed, his friend was still with the vampires, and now he was being hunted. In the outskirts of Asakusa, close to the subway station, he stayed in an apartment in the basement with all the windows blocked so his hostage wouldn't get injured.

Groaning, Pirath turned on the pallet that he was lying on and bit back a moan of pain. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself in an unfamiliar room. Was it night? His vision seemed to be cloudy and he couldn’t see straight. He sensed someone was in the room but they didn’t seem familiar. “Hello? Who’s there?”

Makoto lifted his head from his sword sharpening and sipped his Sapporo before snorting softly. Stupid vampire... "You're with me, or have you forgotten?" He stood from his spot and picked up a set of shackles on his way. He backhanded the young Thai before chaining him to the wall and crouching before him. He took hold of Pirath's jaw and examined his face and noticed that his eyes were darkening in their blue hue and glazed over. "You're already losing your sight." He jerked his head to the side roughly as he stood. "Pathetic." Opening a nearby fridge, he pulled out a packet of animal blood and tossed it on the floor by the vampire. He had given him enough slack in the chain to move his arms but not enough to fight back.

“Why are you doing this? What do you mean I’m going blind?” Pirath could smell the blood and it turned his stomach. He longed to sink his fangs into his kidnapper and drain him before snapping his neck. But he was so weak. Why couldn’t he break these chains? He should have been able to but he couldn’t. Reaching out, he took the packet of animal blood, but didn’t drink just yet. It was cool to his touch and helped him to settle his mind for a moment.

"I need to save him. You're the bait," Makoto informed the young vampire. "You're going blind because you're going through the Fade. It will slowly kill you unless they can save you because I interrupted your little wedding," Makoto spat before moving back to where he had been polishing his katana and finishing his can of Sapporo.

“Him? You mean Ueda-san?” Pirath had heard of the Fade. So he was going to die after all. Perhaps one couldn’t escape fate in spite of everything. “You don’t like us. Why? What did we ever do to you? Ueda-san is happy. Why would you want to take him away from his happiness?”

"He needs to be saved from the evil," Makoto said softly before sighing and tossing the empty can into the pile. "Vampires are demons and demons are evil." Makoto sighed before opening a new can of Sapporo and taking a long sip. "Evil needs to be punished and die." He tossed a knife at the target. "So I'm luring them here to save them."

Pirath winced as the knife hit the target, which wasn’t too far from him. “So you intend to kill him then? They won’t let you. They’ll kill you first. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.” He pitied this man. He really had no idea what he was in for.

"Eat," Makoto ordered before tossing another knife at the target. "I intend to kill them all. Death is the only salvation from evil." The alcohol had him buzzed, but he was still fully aware and attentive.

“Then why not kill me now if I’m evil and deserve to die?” Pirath knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to push this guy, but he wasn’t going to just sit by and let this guy do whatever the hell he wanted to do without fighting back. “If you leave now, they might not go after you. Because if you keep this up, they will kill you. You don’t know anything about my family. And even if I can’t see it, I’ll be able to hear your screams of anguish and your pleas for mercy that won’t come.”

"You'll go deaf too," Makoto remarked with a smirk. "And I don't want you to die until they're here. I want you to suffer," he informed the young vampire while standing slowly. "It’s morning, so don't try to leave or you'll die. I don't want you to die just yet." He turned on his heel and made his way to the upper loft bedroom, which he always kept lit and locked. "Have a nice day."

Shivering, Pirath watched the man’s silhouette walk up the stairs. He heard a door slam and lock and knew that he was alone. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. The chains clanked and his vision was almost gone already. ‘Peechai…Naai...I miss you. Come for me please.’ Biting back tears, he ripped open the packet and began to feed, knowing he’d need all the strength he could get.

Around midnight, Makoto was documenting as Pirath fell into the worst set of seizures thus far. His vision had faded completely. Makoto did his best to keep the boy conscious and alive. The Fade was moving faster than normal and he had no idea why. It was moving at least three times as fast.

Convulsions racked through Pirath’s body as the seizure took him over completely. It took all of his willpower not to bite his tongue. After what seemed like forever, it finally subsided and made him even weaker than before. “Peechai… yàa hâI na mor-rá-ná, chûay na ka…”[1]

What the hell was that? It certainly wasn't Japanese. Makoto wrote down the time of the seizure’s start and finish. They were getting longer too. He was so young, eighteen at most. He didn't deserve to be infected with the disease and put through this, but he had to pay. The youth could speak still, but he was losing it as his voice cracked, faded. It wouldn't be long until he lost it too.

Collapsing where he lay, Pirath opened his sightless eyes and saw only darkness. He could feel his voice starting to disappear and knew it was only a matter of time before all speech left him. It was like before Ryo had saved them and he felt so alone and scared. He looked up, even though he couldn’t see and knew that Makoto was there. He felt sorry for him. What had this man gone through to make him hate vampires so much and feel that he had to exact such retribution?

Makoto pillowed a jacket under Pirath's head before moving to get another packet of animal blood and brought it to one of Pirath's hands and sitting back. Ever since he had lost Tatsuya and found himself taken in by the vampire hunters, he had been trained by a boy that had looked similar to Tatsuya, who had died in his arms after a vampire raid on their base. Ever since his mentor’s death, Makoto had promised death to all those who harmed innocents and salvation to those that were wronged, hurt, and infected.

Closing his eyes, Pirath’s hands closed over the packet of blood. He needed to eat but he was so tired and weak. He clutched the packet to his chest and curled up into a ball. Red tears fell from his eyes and a soft whimper escaped him. He wanted his brother and Ryo so badly he could taste it.

Makoto closed the book and stood before pulling out his katana and fingerless gloves to go with his all black, sleek attire. Moving over to Pirath's side, he unchained the youth for a moment before moving him onto a small futon and re-chaining him. At least when he went into spasms, he wouldn't crack his head. Leaving the room, Makoto flicked on the camera. He knew he couldn't capture Pirath, but he could still monitor him.

Listening intently, Pirath relaxed once Makoto was gone. He turned his head into the pillow on the futon. Why was this happening? From what he’d been able to hear from Makoto, he shouldn’t be affected so quickly. Maybe it was because he had two and not one soulmate?

 

A few days after Pirath had lost his sight, Makoto had moved locations to deeper into Tokyo. The boy was either awake or unconscious and two days after losing his sight, he lost his speech. Before he lost his speech, he had lost his ability to speak in Japanese, so he had only spoken in Thai, Makoto had learned. He ate when he received food, but other than that he remained silent while sitting against the wall or he went into spasms or slept.

It wouldn't be long now...

Sitting against the wall, Pirath pulled the blanket around him, suddenly cold. He’d lost his sight and speech already and sounds were becoming increasingly difficult to hear. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before he became deaf as well. Nothing like losing all your senses. It was incredibly terrifying. How was he going to communicate? Even if they did come for him, how would he let them know he was there without any of his senses? It was truly terrifying and he didn’t know what to do.

* * *

Ryo sat on top of a building with his legs dangling off of the edge as he tried to regain his strength. He could feel Pirath fading. It tugged at his soul and made him move faster but he still felt so drained. He had tried their link desperately, but had received no response so far. He hung his head before running a hand though his hair as he watched the people mill around in the darkness.

A hand rested on Ryo’s shoulder before Pichaya sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his maker and lover. He offered what comfort he could. “We’ll find him, Naai. I know we will. Pirath is strong. He won’t give up so easily.”

"I can feel it, Pichaya. I can feel him fading. He must be so scared..." Ryo whispered before looking at the elder brother and rested their foreheads together. "I've forgotten what it feels like to die," he admitted as his eyes looked downward for a moment as tears clung to his eyelashes. "When you two got sick, when Pirath was...I felt so lost. I could help him, help the both of you. But now I feel so utterly useless." He took a deep breath. "I keep seeing flashes of that night and remembering what it was like to come back and find you trying to hold on until I arrived. I remember that lost, hazy look in his eyes, his gasping breaths and I know he's going through it again. Only this time, he's all alone. Pichaya, what if we're too late? What if we get there and he's lost again? He can't see, hear, speak...how will he know we came to save him?" Ryo asked as a tear dropped down his cheek. "How will he know we still love him?"

Reaching out, Pichaya brushed away the lone tear trailing down his love’s cheek. “I know, naai. But we’ll find him. I know we will. And it doesn’t matter if all of that has happened. He’ll know we’re there. The love that we all share will tell him that we’re there to save him and we will. We’ll keep him safe like we always said we would.” Pichaya wasn’t sure either, but he hoped that the bond he shared with his brother would work. It had been there between them since they were children and it had only been enhanced with their change.

Ryo smiled shakily and nodded. "Want to keep looking?" he asked while pulling himself into a standing position and crouching so Pichaya could get on his back. They could move faster that way.

“Hai.” Pichaya smiled and kissed his lover before moving behind him and climbing onto his back. He wasn’t as tall as his brother so he was considerably lighter than Pirath. Not that it would have made a difference for Ryo.

Taking a running start, Ryo leapt to the adjoining roof where the others were waiting for them and nodded. They took off again, letting Tsubasa, Tackey, and Tomohisa lead them towards his other beloved Childe.

“They’re close. He’s smart. He hasn’t been staying in one place. But it was stupid of him to return to Tokyo.” Tomohisa glanced back at Ryo and Pichaya reassuringly. “How did you want to go about doing this, Father?”

"A sharp blow," Tsubasa replied. "Then slow torture until he begs for death." Pausing on top of a building suddenly, the eldest male blinked before sniffing the air. "Pirath's scent stops here." He looked around before diving off of the roof and twisting his body to land on his feet. "He's here."

“Pirath!” Pichaya called out for his brother and would have rushed inside if Tomohisa hadn’t held him back.

“We want the element of surprise, Pichaya-kun. It won’t do to alert Makoto to our presence.” Tomohisa looked at his ‘parents‘ and Ryo. He then looked at Jin and was glad that his lover was there. He would need his strength.

Tsubasa smiled softly and walked forward as a small light rippled over his form. His clothing shifted from the ripped jeans and t-shirt to slacks and a white silk shirt as he motioned the others back. Politely, he knocked on the door after entering the lower basement and smiled wider as Makoto answered the door drunk on Sapporo. "Konbonwa. I'm just here to..." Before he finished the sentence, he punched to Makoto's nose swiftly, rendering him unconscious for the time being before stepping over his body and entering the apartment easily since it wasn't owned by the hunter. "Deliver a message."

“Pirath!” Pichaya jumped over the body of the hunter and ran into the apartment. It wasn’t even really an apartment, just a huge room with a loft above. He looked around and saw a cot near a corner where a huddled figure was lying.

At the sound of the voices at the door, Pirath sat up weakly. Did he hear his brother calling him? “Peechai? Naai?” He mouthed the words silently even though nothing came out. It was then what little sound he’d been able to hear vanished and he slumped against the wall. Had it all been wishful thinking then? Just a figment of his imagination?

Ryo ran in as well and knelt next to his Childe. He gently placed a hand on his love’s cheek to let him know that they were there. He easily broke the chains and took one of Pirath's hands before nuzzling it tenderly. 'Pirath, we're here,' he assured the other mentally in Thai. 'We're going to save you.' Ryo looked at Jin, who had pulled over a small table and set down the chalice on it. "Make sure he confesses to you after he drinks," Jin whispered. "Then let the blood work its magic after you kiss him."

‘We’re here, nong chai. You’re safe now.’ Pichaya brushed his hand along his brother’s face as he sent the silent communication to his brother. Pirath relaxed and fell into their embrace with relief. Even though he couldn’t hear them physically, he could feel them and hear them in his mind and knew it wasn’t something to fool him.

Moving carefully, Ryo picked up the chalice and cradled Pirath's head before pressing it against his lips gently. ’Drink,' he coaxed Pirath while stroking the back of Pirath's neck. 'Drink and remember how much we love you.'

Wrapping his arm around Pirath, Pichaya helped to hold him up and coaxed him to take the contents of the chalice into his mouth. Pirath opened his lips and the liquid in the chalice filled his mouth. He shivered at the sensation of the blood. It was far different from the animal blood he’d been surviving on since being kidnapped. At Ryo’s words, he whimpered softly and clutched at Ryo and Pichaya’s hands instinctively. ‘I love you both so much. Never so much as I do now.’

Ryo smiled and placed the glass aside once it was empty while letting Pirath finish his mouthful before kissing him sweetly. Clutching his hand back, Ryo was so glad to have his Childe and innocent lover back in his arms once again. He broke the kiss slowly before allowing Pichaya to kiss his brother and completing their bond.

Tears fell down Pirath’s face and Pichaya leaned in and brushed the tears from his brother’s face. He placed a gentle kiss against his brother’s lips to seal the bond between the three of them. ‘We love you, Pirath and we’ll never let anything happen to you.’

Pirath gave a choked sob while clinging to his brother and Ryo as he already felt his strength begin to return.

'We'll always save you,' Ryo assured his love while resting his forehead against Pirath's as he smiled happily. He nibbled on Pirath’s ear in his always playful manner that would calm the other and make him laugh or smile.

Pirath smiled and leaned into the nibble while wrapping his arms around Ryo’s neck. Even if he couldn’t see, hear, or speak anymore, he was happy. Nothing could mar this happy moment in his life. He was finally with and bound to the people that were most important to him in his life. He couldn’t be happier.

A low groan drew Tsubasa's attention from watching the three regain their happiness and he glanced over at the human on the floor before kicking him hard in the ribs and sending him rolling a few feet, leaving him winded.

Groaning, Makoto turned over as pain lanced through him. What the fuck hit him? And who was this guy? When he heard the murmuring behind him, he stiffened. Fuck. He shouldn’t have been drinking so much.

“That’s right. And your lack of control is going to be your death,” Tackey commented lowly and his eyes were dark with rage. His eyes narrowed when the hunter reached into his jacket and Tackey grabbed his hand, breaking his wrist instantly. “I don’t think so, hunter.”

Makoto screamed as his wrist became useless and screamed with pain. He looked at the four vampires that surrounded him and for once in his life he was afraid.

Jin smiled and the sweet innocent look was chilling. He pulled out a switchblade. "He made sure Pirath's senses were gone. I say we return the favor. I call eyes."

Tsubasa smiled at his grand-Childe. "I call tongue," he purred. "And I don't need the knife," he added while glancing at his mate with a smirk that was, as always, devilishly handsome. Licking his lips as his fangs extended in bloodlust, Tsubasa knew his lover enjoyed it when he got violent.

Tomohisa pouted. “But I wanted the tongue! Father is so mean...always taking the good parts.”

“Don’t pout, Tomohisa. It isn’t becoming for one of your age,” Tackey chided his Childe gently before glancing heatedly at his lover. Tsubasa was always so hot when he got like this.

Shaking his head, Tomohisa smirked before tracing a finger along one of Makoto’s ears. “We could share, Mother.”

“Such a sweet boy.” Tackey beamed at his Childe while smirking evilly at Makoto.

Makoto tried to back away, but he was pinned firmly by the four vampires. He’d boasted before that he’d be able to kill them all but now he wasn’t so sure.

"You can have the tongue if you wish. Leave the ears to Takki-chan. We just have to make sure he doesn't drown in his own blood before we're done with him," Tsubasa ordered while pressing his foot firmly on one of Makoto's legs just above the knee. In a swift move, he slid his foot under the knee and kicked upward, snapping the cartilage with a sickening pop and breaking the knee.

Makoto screamed and arched up in pain at the breaking of his knee. He struggled and tried to get up, but he was pushed back down by Tomohisa, who loomed over him.

“Your time here isn’t even beginning, hunter.” Tomohisa smirked down at Makoto as his hand reached out to clamp on the man’s jaw. Makoto fought against him, but he couldn’t even move his head. He looked up at his lover and tsked. “A knife? That’s so…human, Jin.” He looked back at Makoto and made a face. “I’m going to have to wash my mouth out after this.”

Whimpering, Makoto’s eyes widened in fear and terror. Tomohisa was so close he could smell him. Struggling anew, he just couldn’t get away.

His jaw was pried open by Tomohisa and the vampire’s face moved down toward his. There were a few ways to do this, but Tomohisa wanted him to suffer. Leaning forward, his fangs extended and he ’kissed’ Makoto. His tongue trapped the human’s so he couldn’t move it and his fangs bit down into the soft muscle. He could feel Makoto’s wordless scream as he clamped down on the man’s tongue. Once he was certain he had a firm grip on it, he yanked with all his might.

The sound of ripping tendons and muscle could be heard and Makoto’s body nearly broke in half at the pain as he doubled over in agony. The sounds of each tendon and bit of skin breaking away could be heard and tearing sounds filled the room. The bloody muscle fell to the ground as Tomohisa let it drop. His mouth was filled with blood and he licked his lips of the red liquid, savoring the fear he tasted.

Tsubasa was quick to turn the human on his side so the blood would run out onto the floor. "I've taught you well. That was disgusting," he remarked with a laugh before tossing Tomohisa a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth. He broke the human's other knee and several ribs with a powerful kick. He then broke Makoto’s face with a swift punch and more of the precious lifeblood stained his flesh and his clothing as he smirked. All Makoto could do was gurgle and splutter on his blood while flailing his arms weakly as he fell prey to Jin.

Jin grinned at his lover. "I don't want to dirty myself with his blood." Kneeling slowly, he put a hand on Makoto's chin to steady his head. "Don't move or you'll make it worse," he purred as his hand flicked and rolled the knife in his hand as he held it poised. He struck before Makoto could react and tore into the organ while cutting some of the surrounding flesh and gouging out the right eye, leaving only an exposed socket that cried red tears. He moved on to the left and delivered the same punishment before wiping the knife clean and standing. Tucking the knife back inside his coat, Jin rolled Makoto onto his side as he heard him wheeze for oxygen and knew that they didn't have much time to play before his body would begin to shut down. He looked at Pichaya and Ryo as well as Tackey, for it was their turn now.

“So amusing. It never ceases to amaze me.” Tackey knelt next to Makoto and leaned in to whisper into the human’s ear. The only senses Makoto had left was touch and hearing. He was relatively sure Ryo and Pichaya would take care of the touch part. “How does it feel, human? Now you know the suffering and agony that you inflicted on our young one. What’s that human saying? An eye for an eye?” Raising his hand, his sharpened fingernails glistened in the brief light before he grabbed onto one ear. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh, making it bleed. Without another word, he pulled.

The flesh on the side of Makoto’s head made a ripping sound similar to fingernails on a chalkboard. Pieces of cartilage and flesh pulled away with his ear. Makoto screamed wordlessly and convulsed as his ear was ripped off. Tackey performed the same procedure on the other ear and it was enough to send Makoto into unconsciousness.

“Tsk, tsk. We can’t have you fainting on us now,” Tackey commented and his fingers hit a pressure point on Makoto’s neck, causing him to wake up with a gasp. “Ah, much better.”

Before anyone could react, Tsubasa had pinned Tackey to the wall and was kissing him hotly as he rubbed up against his lover and Chosen. He broke the kiss to trail hard bites down the blond haired man's neck. "You're so hot."

Jin raised an eyebrow at the two elders then looked at his lover as he stood up. He stepped out of the pool of blood. "They really have no shame do they? I know where you get it from n--" His words were cut off as he was slammed against the wall with his arms pinned to his sides as Tomohisa kissed him hard.

Smirking, Tomohisa pulled back from his lover with a wicked smirk. “You were saying?”

“Boys,” Tackey chided them along with his own lover. He smirked and returned his lover’s kiss.

Ryo turned his eyes to the carnage and then to the boy in his arms. 'Pirath, I'm going to go finish off the bastard scum that did this to you. I think Pichaya wants to help. We're not going anywhere but to finish him off. We'll come right back, I promise.'

‘No. I want to come with you.’ Pirath turned his head in Ryo’s direction, his sightless eyes seeming to be staring Ryo in the eye even though he couldn’t see. ‘I want to be there when he dies.’

Pichaya looked at Ryo, biting his lip. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that and would leave the decision to their lover.

'Are you sure? I'm not exactly going to be nice,' Ryo explained softly while stroking Pirath's cheek. Looking at Pichaya, he knew that Pichaya could hear their conversation as well. They didn't have much time. Makoto was closer to death with each second.

‘Yes. I’m sure.’ Pirath reached out and took a hold of Ryo and his brother’s hands in his own. ‘I need to do this. I need to see into his mind as he dies.’

Ryo looked at Pichaya. 'Stay by his side,' he requested as they moved closer to the carnage as well as the two couples. He raised a brow at Tsubasa and Tackey, who were kissing furiously and rubbing against each other and looking like they were going to bite one another sooner or later to resolve the tension. They must really get off on violence...

Slowly, he broke his handhold with Pirath and walked over to the hunter, stepping on one of his hands and shattering the bones. Leaning down, he took hold of Makoto's shoulder and broke it along with the collarbone with such force that it broke through the skin. With a growl, he slashed his nails across Makoto's neck and cut his throat, leaving him to slowly choke on his own blood.

Pichaya took his brother’s hand and helped him to his feet before guiding him over to the bloody figure of the former hunter on the floor. They’d really done a number on him. He was barely recognizable now as human. But all Pichaya could feel when seeing the human was rage. He deserved every bit of it and more. Nevertheless, he helped his brother and set him down just to the side of Makoto. Raising his hand, Pichaya stopped and looked at his brother. His hand rested on Makoto’s chest, just above his heart.

Pirath could feel Makoto’s mind and he reached out with his own thoughts, finding those of Makoto’s through the agony he was in. ‘Tell me why. Was it worth it, Makoto-san?’

'Vampires killed the only one I ever loved. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from damnation. It was all worth it.' Makoto's mind went blank and he convulsed as he began to die.

‘I’ll tell him you said good-bye, Makoto-san. But I wasn’t forced into this. I chose it. I hope you find peace in death.’ Pirath nodded at his brother, who looked down at the broken man in front of him.

Wordlessly, Pichaya placed his hand on Makoto’s chest, right where his heart was located. He plunged it in and the human’s body shuddering as he ripped out the heart. The still beating organ emerged and Makoto’s body fell limp in death. “It’s over.”

Jin broke his lips away from Tomohisa's. "Air!" he gasped out and panted unnecessarily as he began slowly stumbling away from Tomohisa. "He deserved it," he muttered. "Now let's go home before Kazuya almost burns down the house by using the toaster again."

Tsubasa broke away from his make-out session with Tackey. "Good plan. Takizawa and I will go ahead," he purred while leading Tackey by the hand towards the door.

“Bastard,” Tackey growled after Tsubasa as he all but groped his lover. Tomohisa shook his head at his ’parents’. They really were something else.

Pichaya reached out to help his brother up. He stopped when his brother held out a hand to prevent it. ‘I know he was bad and what he did was horrible, but we’re not going to leave him like that are we?’ Pirath asked, causing his brother to pull him close and pet his hair gently.

'What do you suggest we do?' Ryo asked before heading off to find a blanket to roll the body up in so they could cremate it. He knew it would be hard to find a place to bury a body in Tokyo.

‘The roof.’ Pichaya instantly knew what Pirath was getting at. ‘We can burn his body on the roof. Will that be all right, Pirath?’

‘Hmm…’ Pirath nuzzled into his brother’s embrace, happy that his two lovers could read his thoughts and intentions so easily.

Jin looked at Tomohisa and figured that this was a private thing between the three. He looked at the two brothers and then at Ryo as he walked back before tossing him a lighter. "We'll meet you back at the house."

Ryo nodded before rolling up the human's body and lifting it easily. He left Pichaya to carry his brother to the roof.

“Take care.” Tomohisa nodded to them before leading Jin out of the apartment.

Once they were gone, Pichaya shook his head. ‘Let’s go then.’ Wrapping his arms around Pirath, he lifted his brother into his arms and followed after Ryo towards the roof.

On the roof, Ryo laid the body down before dousing it with kerosene he had found and flicking open the lighter. He tossed it onto the body and watched as it ignited. 'Should we...say something?’

‘Pirath?' Pichaya looked at his brother, who reached out blindly to take Ryo’s hand in his after his brother set him on his feet.

Nodding, Pirath closed his eyes. ‘I hope you find peace in death wherever you are, Makoto-san.’

Ryo held tight to Pirath's hand and nodded at his small prayer before bowing his head. He helped Pirath onto his back before looking at Pichaya with a smile. 'Let's go home.'

 

 

[1] “Big brother…don’t let me die, please…”


End file.
